Finding Sesshomaru's Mate
by ladytari
Summary: Inuhime, Sesshomaru's twin sister and his mother are going to find a mate for Sesshomaru. Whether or not, he mates her is his prerogative. Yes, this is a Sess/Kag story. Updated: Should this story have a sequel? Tell me in reviews.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the Western Palace, in the Western Lord's study was a female inuyoukai, who had silverish white hair, one blue stripe on each cheek and who looked similar to the Western Lord, himself. She was looking over some missives that minor lords of her twin's lands and the Cardinal Lords had written to persuade her brother that their daughters are worthy of being his mate. She scoffed at it. She was frustrated to no end. She knew what those bitches were really after. They were after his titles.

She grabbed all those missives and throw them out of frustration. The General, Hikaru, walked in and ducked just in time to avoid getting hit. No it wouldn't hurt him, but still.

He coughed and said to get his lady's attention, "Milady?"

"Hn," she said in a Sesshomaru-like manner.

"The Lady Mother is here, waiting in the family sitting room."

Inuhime looked at Hikaru. She nodded in acknowledgement. She stood up and walked out of the study and went to the family sitting room. She leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Mother?"

The Lady Mother looked at her daughter with a pleased smile on her face. She had her bangs back with a hairpin and her hair was split into two tails like pig-tails.

"Thank you, Nanami." Nanami bowed and left after she served her tea. "Would you like some tea, darling?" She gracefully sip on the tea cup and held it with her dainty clawed hands.

Inuhime walked in and said, "Yes, I would love that." She watched her mother gave her her cup.

"You looked exhausted."

"I am."

"Still getting those tiresome missives?"

Inuhime groaned. "Yes, they wouldn't let up. Sesshomaru told them so many, many times that he's not interested in a mate right now. It seems like each every month that would send one to ask him for some thing. It's getting frustrating, mother. It makes me want to find Sesshomaru a mate so that he wouldn't have to go through this. If I am getting frustrated with this, could you imagine what he goes through?"

Inukimi hmmed. "Yes, it's certainly a headache. I get them, too. It's very tiresome." She looked at her daughter with an amused gleam in her golden-yellow eyes. "Inuki, how would you go about finding your brother a mate?"

Inuhime looked at her mother. "Well, I guess, I would have to at least go to see those lords' daughter to see for myself if they really are worthy of my brother or not."

"Why go see them if we invite them here? Why inconvinence ourselves because of those bitches?"

"Here? Like a rendez-vous of some sort?" Inukimi nodded. "Sesshomaru won't like that. Coming home after patrolling and finding those gold-digging bitches here, he'll be furious."

Inukimi smiled at her daughter, "I know, but we can't keep this up any longer, Inuhime."

Inuhime whined pitifully, "Do we have to?"

Inukimi smiled, "Unfortunately, yes, we have to."

"But don't we need his approval?"

Inukimi waved a dismissive hand. "Nonsense."

"But mother, he is Lord."

"Inuki, just because we are having them here, doesn't mean he would have to pick a female to mate. It's just a gathering."

Inuhime rolled her eyes and thought, "Just a gathering my ass."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Western lands, Sesshomaru with Rin, who was riding on Ah-Un, and his ever-faithful servant Jaken were walking. Sesshomaru was communicating with his beast... well he was really arguing with him.

"Master, we need a mate. This one believes it's time for one."

"Beast, I told you once and I will say it again. NO!"

His beast pouted. "We are lonely. We want companionship."

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. "We have companions. We have Jaken and Rin. Who else do you want? The Miko?" He meant the last part as a joke. Then there was silence from his beast. Sesshomaru took it as if he got his point across. However...

"Actually, master, the miko will be prefect."

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly with his eyes wide open of shock. Jaken didn't noticed that his lord stopped so he walked right into the back of his legs.

He squawked, "For-forgive this lowly one, milord!"

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledged him. "Beast, the miko is off limits. She's with our idiotic half-wit half-brother of ours."

His beast pouted. "Is that what is stopping you, master? How do you know she's still with the half-breed?"

Sesshomaru snarled, "It doesn't matter if she is or isn't! She is human!"

His beast rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru began walking again. "Master, the miko is powerful. She's not Izayoi."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. She's still off limits. Now enough of this beast! I grow tiresome hearing this."

His beast said, "Fine, you'll have it your way... for now. Sooner or later, you'll realize it. For both of our sakes, lets hope its not too late."


	2. Chapter I

Chapter 1

Kagome was laying in the soft green grass of a clearing, just on the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest. She hmmed soft tunes while she had her eyes closed; nothing in particular, though.

Every since Kagome's return from her birth era, her and Inuyasha tried to make it work, but in the end it didn't work out. She mostly spent her time helping Kaede, gathering herbs, and whatnot. Although at times, she just feels lonely. Don't get her wrong. She loved to be around her friends, who she saw more as a family. However, that seemed to be not enough. She wanted companionship. Yeah, she has Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and now their children. She loved being around children of the village, but she yearned to have her own. Now since her and Inuyasha didn't work out, she doesn't see that happening any time soon.

She sighed. "Why me?"

"Kagome?"

Kagome opened up her eyes and saw who called her name. Her eyes widen in shock because it was the ohkami-youkai, who always claimed her as his. She sat up immediately.

"Oh, hi, Kouga."

Kouga gave her one of his charming smiles. "Hi, Kagome. I heard that you returned from where ever it was you came from."

Kagome laughed nervously. No she didn't tell him or his two pack-mates about where or should I say when she came from. "Why are you here?"

"You don't know, Kagome?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Uh, no."

"I came for you, silly woman."

"M-me?"

"Kagome, I know that you and Inuyasha didn't work out."

"But Kouga, I d-don't see you as a potential hus... mate."

Kouga quirked one of his black eyebrows and then he smiled, "How do you know if you don't give me a chance?"

"Damn, he got a point there. Should I give him a chance," she thought. Just before she could answer his question, Inuyasha broke out from the treeline and shouted, "Hey, mangy wolf, get away from Kagome!"

Kouga growled in frustration. "Look, dog turd, I came for my woman. Now leave!"

Inuyasha growled in return. "It is you who should do the leaving." Inuyasha stomped up to go in between his best friend and the mangy wolf. Inuyasha knew that Kagome didn't want to go with him. He could smell it.

Kagome looked from Kouga to Inuyasha and then to Kouga again. "Enough Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to look at her and then looked at Kouga with a wary eye. He can't really fight him if Kagome permitted the wolf appearance. "Keh, whatever."

He stepped aside, but didn't left her side. He was like a guard dog or something; waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha knowingly and then looked at Kouga. "Kouga, I am very flattered. I am, but I can't. I can't see you more than a friend. I'm sorry."

Kouga sighed in rejection and then he smiled. "Well, just think about it, Kagome. I'll return by end of the year." Kouga kissed her cheek which in turn earned him a dark growl from Inuyasha. Just before Kouga left, he told Inuyasha, "Take good care of my woman."

Inuyasha growled at him more as he and Kagome watched him ran off. "Thank Kami, the mangy wolf is gone." He looked at Kagome. "You aren't seriously thinking about it, are you?"

Kagome sighed. "No, but so far he's the only one that showed any interest in me."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and company were walking until he stopped and sniffed in the air. He could smell the miko's pleasant scent and his half-brother's. He scowled. He turned to look at Rin over his shoulder. He inwardly sighed.

Flashback

Before Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken went to patrol his lands...

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin yelled excitedly as she ran in her lord's study. Her tutor instantly stopped at the entrance of the study as Rin ran right in as though she could, which she could. Sesshomaru had never reprimanded her or told her any different.

"Yes, Rin," Sesshomaru said in his usual bored tone.

"I had mastered all my lessons. You said that if I mastered them then I could return to Edo and visit Kagome and Shippo."

"Hn." He looked up at her tutor. "Is that true, Aiko?"

"Yes, milord. She did splendidly well."

"Then this Sesshomaru will keep his word to you, Rin. We'll leave at dawn, tomorrow. Jaken!"

Jaken came wobbling inside the study. "Y-yes, milord."

"Get Ah-Un ready, we'll be leaving at dawn and get my sister."

Jaken squawked, "Yes, milord. Right away, milord!"

"Aiko, take Rin to Nanami to serve her dinner and ready for bed."

Aiko bowed, "As you wish, milord."

Not long after they left, his twin walked in the study casually, not even announcing herself. She sat down near his desk to wait for acknowledgement.

Inuhime waited patiently for Sesshomaru until her couldn't take it any longer.

"Sesshou, you called for me."

Sesshomaru looked up at his twin. "Hn."

She rolled her eyes for his lack of conversation.

"Brother, how on earth are you ever going to find a mate when you don't communicate? Communication is key to a healthy relationship."

"Hn."

Silence for a few moments...

"Inuki, I will be taking Jaken and Rin. She succeeded in her studies thus far and I promised her that I would reward her by visiting the miko and her kit."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Hn. Is this the miko you told me about? The one who dared to defy you. I would love to meet this miko of yours."

Sesshomaru growled. "She's not mine. She's our half-breed brother's miko."

Inuhime chuckled at his defensive words behind her fan. "As you say, brother. I need to speak to you brother. It regards to those mating proposals from the court lords and the Cardinal Lords. They keep on bugging me and mother about when you wish to mate."

Inuhime saw a tick at her brother's temples. "Keep refusing their pathetic offers. I wish not to mate with them."

"Then who should you wish to mate then, brother?"

He growled in warning. She chuckled. "You can't keep refusing them forever, Sesshou. Is their already someone?"

He growled at her more. Sesshomaru couldn't fool her as much as he wished to. She could read him like an open book as he could read her as well. Inuhime 'hm'ed and stood up and left, but not before she said, "Brother, whomever she is, she's a lucky female."

"Hn."

End of Flashback

They are now at the borderline of his lands and soon to be in the Eastern Lands. He sighed and kept on walking. They walked for the next two days when they finally reached near Edo. They were coming towards a clearing when he heard Kagome talking to the Eastern Prince, Kouga. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Then he heard his half-brother's loud mouth. He couldn't help, but chuckled. He thought, "So the half-breed has his uses."

Kagome and Inuyasha started to walk return to Edo when Inuyasha started growling again.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him because she knew who was coming. The Great and Mighty Sesshomaru. They turned around as they watched Sesshomaru walking in his usual gracefulness in his pristine attire. His hair glancing in the sunlight. Kagome, inwardly, sighed at his appearance. She had always thought that he was the most handsome demon male. She thought that even after he tried to kill her and Inuyasha several times. However, in Kagome's eyes he achieved redemption whenever he rescued her and helped to annihilate the Naraku menace, and last and not least, the care and kindness that he showed Rin. She, sometimes, wished that she could be included in his inner circle.

She. slightly. shook her head and thought, "As if that would ever happen. He would slice me into several pieces if he knew that I was thinking about that about him." She sighed as Inuyasha looked at her and then looked at his half-brother.

"What are you doing here, bastard?"

"This Sesshomaru needs not to explain himself to you, half-breed."

Sesshomaru then looked at the miko before him. She gave her signature smiles and said, "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru, how are you faring today?"

"Why would you care, wench?!"

She groaned and looked at Inuyasha. She gave him that look and then she calmly said, "Sit." As soon as she said that Inuyasha kissed the earth below him.

Sesshomaru looked on with amusement in his eyes. It had never failed to amuse him to see his idiotic half-brother slammed face first on the ground.

"Kagome!"

"Rin," Kagome yelled as she saw the girl came running to her. She knelt down before the girl could knock her down. She gave her a big long hug. "How are you, Rin? She are getting more beautiful every time I see you."

Rin blushed at her comment. "Thank you, Kagome. You are, too. Right, Lord Sesshomaru? Do you think Kagome's beautiful?"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh and quickly changed the subject. It would be too much if he said something devastating. "Shippo is in Kaede's hut. Lets go see him."

Rin beamed and said, "Okay." They ran to the village.

Now it was just Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with Ah-Un and Jaken a little ways behind their lord.

"I smelled the wolf here."

"Keh, that mangy wolf is still claiming Kagome. I thought after the Jewel disappeared and crap he would stop his stupid claiming."

Sesshomaru found this absolutely disturbing. No, it's not because that wolf is claiming her... well that's what he keep telling himself. It's the fact that he is pursuing her like she was one of their own.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru thought that his little brother claimed her for his own."

"Keh, me and the wench didn't work out."

"Yet, you still defend her as if you were."

"Keh, that mangy wolf won't get Kagome."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Is that so, little brother?"

"Feh, why you care?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't. He's just curious, is all."

"Keh, whatever."

It was a little weird for him and his half-brother not fighting like they usually do whenever they had come across each others paths.

Sesshomaru said, "Jaken."

"Y-yes, milord."

"Take Ah-Un and go to the village with the half-breed."

"B-but, milord, where are you going?"

Sesshomaru left without saying anything else.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the imp.

"Come on, ugly."

"How dare you insult this Jaken you..."

He didn't finish his insult because Inuyasha knocked him out.

"Keh, I am surprised that his icicle-up-his-ass lord hasn't killed him, yet, for just being annoying."

He sighed as he grabbed the toad and sat him on Ah-Un's back. "Well, come on. Rin is waiting for you."

Ah-Un moved without protesting.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

Inuhime was standing on the balcony of her brother's study. She was looking eastward, knowing full well where Sesshomaru was heading. She pouted. She wanted to meet the miko who Sesshomaru always had spoken about. Also she wouldn't mine seeing her youngest sibling. It didn't mattered to her if he was a hanyou. She still loved him. She knew if Sesshomaru really wanted to, he could have kill Inuyasha whenever he was a newborn pup. Lords have every right to go after those who have a legimate claim to his title. She seriously doubt that their half-sibling would want the title anyways.

Inuhime knew that one day that she would had to grace herself in his presence. The first time that she'd seen Inuyasha. She couldn't help, but to fall in love with him. He was so cute. She would had let him and his mother stayed, however, her mother didn't particularly liked that idea. Since Inukimi is alpha over her, she had no choice but to obey. She practically had to beg Sesshomaru not to kill their sibling. Yes, she was older than him, but he had to protect his place as lord. She remembered telling him that Inuyasha wasn't a threat to his title or his lands. However she didn't tell him that he could be a potiential threat whenever the time would come to pass for him to find a mate. She didn't understand that at the time why, but now she does. Whoever this female was must be special, that's what she knew for certain.

Inuhime felt her mother coming in the study. "Something's now your mind, darling?"

Inuhime nodded. "Mother, I believe that Sesshomaru has someone in mind, but isn't taking steps forward to court the female."

"Hn, what makes you think this, Inuki?"

"Because my brother is a coward."

Inukimi gasped at her daughter's words. "Inuki! How could you say such a thing? Sesshomaru is the bravest youkai out there!"

Inuhime looked at her mother boringly. "He may be brave in the expect of war or protecting his lands and so forth. But I wasn't talking about that."

"Then what were you talking about then?"

"Emotions, mother. He's afraid of his emotions. Those good emotions that makes one do things that one would never expect them doing, no matter how ridiculous it may be."

"Yes, with good reason, too. His father perished because he loved that human bitch and his bastard pup."

"Mother, Inuyasha isn't and has never been a bastard. You know this as much as this Inuhime and Sesshomaru knows it, too. Why would brother would be compelled to kill the hanyou, then, hmm?"

Inukimi hated to admit it, but her daughter was right. Inuhime looked at her mother with soften eyes. She knew why she felt nothing, but bitterness towards her father's human mate. The annoucement of his mating to Izayoi was sudden. It didn't give her mother or her brother time to have it sunk into their thick and stubborn skulls. It was unexpected because inuyoukai rarely, if ever, taken a second mate. There were moments in time that such a thing occurred, but the said lord of that time would had another demoness of their tribe or a demoness of a different species like a hyouyoukai* to be their second mate. Her mother was furious, which she didn't blame her, but still... it was father's choice. She really have no say in the matter. Yes, she could yell, throw tantrums, and such, but it wouldn't had change her father's mind.

Inukimi had never really resented Inuyasha for his father's wayward ways, because as Inuhime would put it, 'The pup is innocent. He didn't asked to be here.' However, after her mate died she wouldn't let her daughter bring Izayoi and Inuyasha into the palace because of her anger and resentment. Over time, though, she let go of her resentment toward the human and her pup.

"Mother, if I may ask you a hypothetical question." Inukimi looked at her for a moment and nodded. "I must warn you that you may not like the answer."

"Just ask your question," Inukimi demanded.

"How would like if his future mate be a human?"

"What?!"

"Think about it for a bit, mother. The bitches who pine to be Sesshomaru's mate are only after his titles and the privileges that will come with them. They weren't care about love, devotion, loyalty, or even him for that matter. Would you want to some bitch using him?"

Inukimi sighed. "Of course, but..."

"No, buts mother."

"Inuki, he hates humans."

Inuhime sighed. "I know," she yelled in frustration. "There's got to be a human..." She stopped speaking at mid-sentence. "Mother when will the bitches come?"

"Well, they should be here by the end of this week. Why?"

Inuhime ignored her last question. Inukimi rolled her eyes at her daughter's Sesshomaru-like antics.

Meanwhile a few miles from Edo, Sesshomaru, who was using his youki orb to travel, spotted Kouga and went ahead of him to make his appearance. Kouga slid into a stop.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" All Sesshomaru did was nod. "Is there a problem?"

Sesshomaru thought about how he should ask the Eastern prince about the reasons why he would want to mate with a human. His beast didn't like that idea at all, but he remained silent.

Kouga waited patiently for the Western Lord to answer his question. "Prince Kouga, this Sesshomaru heard from his half-brother that you keep claiming the miko. Is this Sesshomaru correct?"

Kouga's eye brow quirked. "Yes. Why? What did the dog turd say?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He doesn't appreciate the wolf talking like that about his half-brother. However...

"What Inuyasha said to this Sesshomaru is none of your concern. This Sesshomaru wonders why you pursue the miko? This Sesshomaru has an understanding that the miko rejected your claim many times over. He wants to know, why?"

Kouga regarded him for a minute, contemplating to answer him or not. He inwardly shrugged. "Kagome is the most beautiful, caring, intelligent woman. She'll make a fine mate for me. She'll make a fine mother to my pups."

Sesshomaru knew this to be true. Kagome would make a mate and mother of pups. She was also all those things that Kouga describe her as well.

"But she's human." Kouga shrugged. "Yeah, she's also a powerful miko."

"You don't mind her being human. Will you risk ridicule from your court and also upon your people?"

Kouga smirked. "She's like a sister to my pack. They accepted her with no qualms at all. They also know my claiming of her."

"This is perplexing and intriguing, indeed," Sesshomaru thought. Kouga was looking at him suspiciously, "Why would you care on who I claim to be my mate?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't. This one is curious is all." His beast snarled, "You lie! You do care!" Without another word, Sesshomaru turned around and went towards Edo.

Kouga was smirking as he had seen the Western Lord disappear from sight. He said, "Like I will tell that dog turd the real reason." He turned around and went to his cave.

As Sesshomaru was flying, he was contemplating on what Kouga said. His beast snarled, "If you keep this up, he will mate with our mate!"

"Silence, beast!"

"Master, he's withholding information. I can sense it. I know you could too."

"There was no deceit in his words."

"No, but that doesn't mean that he's not withholding something,"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru landed just outside of Edo, near the Bone-Eater's Well in Inuyasha's Forest. He looked at the seemingly innocent old well.

"I wonder if the wolf knows where she's really from."

"Hn. I don't believe so, master."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru walked to the elder miko's hut. He flared his youki making sure Inuyasha and the others know that he was near. Rin came running out the hut with Shippo. "Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back!" Kagome followed behind them with Inuyasha by her side.

A thought just entered Sesshomaru's mind. "Inuyasha, do you remember someone named Inuhime?"

Inuyasha looked at his half-brother strangely. "Keh, no. Why would I?"

Sesshomaru thought, "Of course, he was but a pup at the time." "Well, little brother, she's our sister."

To say that Inuyasha was shock was an understatement. "I-I have a sister."

"Well, technically, she's your half-sister, but a sister nevertheless."

Inuyasha looked at his half-brother. "So, did the old man had another mate?"

A legitimate question. "No, she's this one's twin," Sesshomaru stated proudly.

Rin took this time to add, "It's true, Lord Inuyasha. Inuki is Lord Sesshomaru's twin. She's nice and sweet. She watched over me when my lord wouldn't let me venture out when he patrols his lands."

Kagome added, "Well, she seemed like a good person to meet."

"You are in luck miko. This one's twin would like to meet you and also get to know our little brother."

"Keh, why should we go and meet her? Why she'd never came for me or anything? If she's this nice and sweet as Rin says then why..."

"Inuyasha, she probably has her reasons. I would like to meet her. Please Inuyasha!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha, you know you want to meet more of your family."

"No! If she's the bastard's twin, then there's a good chance that she is just like him."

Sesshomaru snorted at his comment. Inuhime wasn't anything like her twin. "This one assures you, little brother, that Inuhime isn't anything like me."

By the sound of Sesshomaru snort and his statement about Inuhime. Inuyasha said, "Fine, we'll go."

Kagome squealed as both brothers winced. "Oh, sorry, but can Sango, Miroku, and Shippo come, too?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "We'll leave at dawn."

**AN:** *hyou means panther or leopard.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

By the time Sesshomaru returned to the palace, he immediately noticed that there were too many females' scents than there should be. He was a very foreboding feeling.

A guard that guarded the main entrance of the palace estate bowed after he opened the gate to allow his lord, his ward, his retainer, and his guests inside. "Welcome home, milord."

Sesshomaru just nod and walked pass him. The guard was surprised to find that his lord brought his half-brother here. He shrugged thinking it wasn't any of his business. He closed the gate after he saw his lord with more humans. It was surprising to say the least. Not only that though, he found that this group was odd. A taijiya, an inuhanyou, a monk, a miko, and a kitsune with a nekoyoukai walking beside them like it was a everyday occurrence.

Once Sesshomaru got inside the palace, he ordered Jaken to arrange rooms in the family and quest chambers. He said in his usual stoic baritone, "Come."

Inuyasha 'keh'ed as they followed Sesshomaru to his study. He was surprised to see that his twin wasn't there. Nanami just happened to be in there. The sound of Sesshomaru's unexpected voice boomed throughout the room.

"Where is this one's sister?"

"She's in the courtyard with the Lady Mother and many of your potential mates."

Sesshomaru's turned red. He was furious. The group heard him growled furiously.

"He's very angry," Miroku stated the obvious.

"Keh, I'd never heard him growl that furiously before; not even when he tried to kill us so many times before."

Nanami overheard and coughed to get their attention. Once she had it, she said, "Yes, milord is very angry. I wouldn't to want my mistress being maimed, but I couldn't hide it from him either or he would had kill me."

They nodded in understanding. "Is there a safe place to watch Sesshomaru to beat up the stupid idiot?"

"Inuyasha, that 'stupid idiot' is your half-sister!"

"Keh!" Nanami nodded and took them out to the study's balcony where one could oversee the whole estate, especially, the courtyard.

Once Sesshomaru saw his sister talking to one of those gold-digging bitches, he snarled. With blinding speed, he grabbed his sister's throat and slammed her to the ground. The females, excluding his mother and sister, saw the sight so arousing. When Sesshomaru smelled their arousal, he said with a menacing snarl, "Leave!"

His sister on the ground was shock to find Sesshomaru here so early. However, she wasn't surprise to find him displeased with this situation.

The Lady Mother said, "Sesshomaru, release your sister at once!"

"Brother, if you will release me, I will explain," she said with painfully gasps.

He lessen his grasp to let her breath and talk. "Brother, I know that you are displeased. If we could go to the study, I will explain further."

"Hn. Very well." He straighten up, but didn't help his twin up as he usually does.

The Lady Mother looked at her daughter with soften eyes. She knew that Sesshomaru had seen this as a betrayal.

Once they arrived at the study, ignoring the fact that they had company, Sesshomaru roared, "Explain!"

Inuhime inwardly flinched when she heard her brother's cold voice. "I told you that you can't refuse the proposals forever. You have no earthly idea how frustrating it was to give those lord excuses after excuses. I was starting to run out of excuses for you."

Inukimi added, "Besides, my son, you don't have to mate with either of them by the end of the month."

Sesshomaru yelled, "They would be here for a month!"

Inukimi and Inuhime said in unison, "Yes!"

Kagome thought, "Excuses? I wondered what kind of excuses. I wondered if they were as ridiculous as my grandpa used for my excuses whenever I missed so much school."

Sesshomaru gave a frustrated sighed. "This Sesshomaru apologizes to his Lady Sister for overreacting."

"Oh, who are you and where did you put my twin?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. She chuckled. "Are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Sesshomaru glared at her and said, "They aren't this one's friends. However, they are friends of our idiotic brother."

"Hey, bastard, don't talk as if I wasn't here!"

Inuhime heard her half-brother. She couldn't help, but to run to him and gave him a big bear hug.

The hug was making Inuyasha's face blue. "As much I want to see Inuyasha in pain, refrain from your hugging or your will kill him due to lack of air," Sesshomaru said with a stoic and bored voice.

Inuhime instantly let go of him. "Oh, I am so sorry, Inuyasha. I missed you so much."

Inuyasha was gasping for air before replying, "Keh, how do you know me? I don't remember you."

"Oh, that's right. You were nothing, but a pup when I had last seen you. Boy how you grown! When I saw you last you were only a half of my arm length. You were so cute!"

Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up, woman!"

Sesshomaru growled at him, "Respect our elder sibling, half-breed."

Inuhime smiled as she said, "That's alright, little brother. He doesn't know any better... yet."

"Hn."

Kagome ahemed to gain the ladies' attention. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Sango," Sango said with a hand raised half way up. "This is Kirara," pointing at the nekoyoukai on her shoulder.

"I am called Miroku, miladies," he said with one of his devilishly charming smiles as he bowed in respect.

"And my name is Shippo," he said with a bright smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This one is called Inuhime, however, you may address me as Inuki," she said with a smile. "and this is this Inuhime's and her twins' mother, Inukimi."

"Pleasure to meet all of you," Inukimi said with a forced smile. No she didn't hate humans like she used to, but humans have no love for her and her race. Could you blame her? "Nanami go get us some tea."

Nanami bowed, "As you wish, milady."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Sit," he said pointing at the cushions.

They all sat on the cushions that were there around a table.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

There was a long pause after Sesshomaru motioned them to sit. Nanami had arrived to serve them tea. They sipped their tea ackwardly. Inuhime knew that her twin would be displeased about having all these bitches around. She also took a chance to study her half-brother. He was shaking his leg impatiently.

"Such impatience," she thought. She then looked at her half-brother's friends. She could feel that they are a little uncomfortable. Perhaps, it's the atmosphere or is it her twin's overhelming presence? Possibly both? First, she decided to study the human male that she now knew as Miroku. His aura was surprisingly calm. She could tell that he was powerful monk. Quite handsome for a human, too. "Hn, I wonder if he has a significant other. There's one way to find out." She looked inside his heart with her mind's eye. "Hn, yes. Yes, he does. And she's right next to him. Sango, was it her name? Yes, they are definitely together. Speaking of..." She studied his wife. "This human female has a strong aura. She also seems a little nervous, too. Perhaps, it's due to us three daiyoukai. And then there's Kagome. The one who defy my twin. She, also, has a strong aura... and a huge one, in fact. She's a miko... a powerful miko. Hn..." She then looked at the youngest... well if he was human, that is. "A kitsune; not really surprising to find one around humans. Given that they liked to play around with them. He's so young. I wonder what happened to his family. Maybe I'll ask one day." Then she looked at Kirara. "This aura is so familiar. I just can't place when or where I encountered it." She looked at her mother. "I have to give mother credit for not being so oppressive and aggressive towards them, especially Inuyasha." She then looked at her twin. She chuckled because she could tell that he was getting a little impatient. "Inuyasha and him has so much in common, but I dare not to tell them that, though. Perhaps, one day I will, but definitely not yet."

She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Lord Brother, I know that you don't wish to find a mate, but we can't ignore those lords. So, mother and I decided to indulge them. I am not saying that you have to choose by the end of the month. I am not saying that at all. All I am saying is to humor them, Sesshou. That's all."

"Humor them, how?"

"I don't know. You and I both know that they will come and try to get your attention. So, I suggest you give it to them. The last thing we need is a rebellion from our court and the Cardinal Lords. You know that I am right in this."

"Sesshomaru, your sister is right," Inukimi added. "Besides it would be fun." She smirked when she heard Sesshomaru growled. "Oh, yes, this will be fun, indeed," she thought.

"Hn. I didn't know about this fun you speak of, Mother. However, this one will do as you suggested."

"Thank you, Sesshou." She looked over to their guests. "So, how did you all meet? It's truly uncommon to hear about or to find that a monk, a miko, and a demon slayer with an hanyou and a kitsune. However, I am not surprise to find that the demon slayer is accompany by a nekoyoukai or any other demon of the like."

"Keh, I don't see if it's any of your fucking business!"

"Inuyasha, she's your sister," Kagome yelled.

"Feh, who cares?"

"Inuyasha, that's so rude! You..."

"Kagome," Inuhime interrupted. "It's fine. I don't blame him. After all, he hardly knows me."

"Yes, but how are you suppose to get to know each other if you don't ask anything."

"Kagome, I will not force him to get to know me."

"But..."

Inuhime put up a hand signaling that she had enough. "I am just happy to see him again. However, I am still curious how you all met? Care to indulge me?"

Sesshomaru can't help, but he too was curious to know, although, he knew that the miko and his hanyou brother had sometime met before he encountered them that night. Inukimi was thinking something similar along those lines. Why? Who knows, but the Kami.

Kagome thought about how to start. "Okay, Sesshomaru already knows that I am from the future, so..." She cleared her throat. "Well, you probably won't believe me, but..."

"Kagome! You can't..."

"Shut up, Inuyasha! I can and I will."

"But Kagome..." Inuyasha whined.

"Are you sure, Lady Kagome," Miroku asked to interrupt his brash friend.

"Yes."

"Alright, you'll have our support. Right, Sango? Shippo?" Both Sango and Shippo nodded.

"Thanks guys." She smiled. She looked at Inuyasha who was currently sulking like a pup who didn't get his way. She shook her head. "Anyways, before I start you must know something, first."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes because she also looked at him as if she was pleading for him to support her story. He sighed inwardly. He nodded discreetly. She smiled gratefully at him. Inuhime pulled out her fan and pretend to feel like she was hot or something. However, in reality, she wanted to hide her mirth of her facial expression. She could never accomplished Sesshomaru's emotionless, expressionless facade. She was more expressive than her twin was.

Kagome begun her tale that she was from the future and how she fell in the Bone-Eater's Well; then how she came across Inuyasha; then Shippo and the Thunder Brothers; then Miroku and his 'kidnapping' of Kagome and her bicycle; and then Sango and her tragic story about her family and village. As Kagome was telling them, Inuhime couldn't help, but to see it through her mind's eye. At the end of her story, they heard some sniffing from Inuhime. Sesshomaru sighed. He knew why she was sniffing; stories such those had always brought his sister's tears came to surface. It was rare, if not at all, for a youkai to cry.

"Are... are you alright, Lady Inuhime," Kagome asked. Inuhime hiccuped and nodded her head and then narrowed her eyes at Kagome, which in turn made her fidget.

"Kagome, I will say this once more. You all may call me, 'Inuki'. Just Inuki. None of that formal crap. It gets on my nerves." All Kagome could do was nodded. It was Sesshomaru's turned in show mirth... well only in his eyes, but it was there, nevertheless.

"And how did you meet Sesshomaru, miko," Inukimi asked in an unintentional disgust manner. Inuhime glared at her mother, then her mother narrowed her eyes at her. It was as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Inuhime eventually rolled her eyes and added, "Yes, I would like to know that as well."

Kagome laughed nervously because it was really an unpleasant memory, however, Inuyasha had no problem telling them. In fact, he didn't leave a detail out. "... yeah, the icicle-shoved-up-his-ass bastard had the nerve to have a female youkai... uh, what was it, Kagome?"

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's murderous glare at them. Well, maybe not at her; more like Inuyasha than her. "Hey, wench! I asked you a question."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "You know the one who disguised herself as my mother." She didn't answer. "Whatever, the bastard used the bitch to find information about our old man's tomb. Then I had no idea, what he was talking about. He spoke of a riddle or some shit like that. Of course, I told him that if I knew what he was talking about I ain't gonna give the asshole what he wanted. Anyways, after the bitch got the what he sought after he killed her like she was nothing. Then he took the black pearl out of my right eye and then used that Two-Heads Staff thingy or whatever the fuck that was and opened up a portal to our old man's tomb. We fought of course. I'd hacked off his left arm and he ran away like a baby."

The more Inuyasha talked; the more Sesshomaru's murderous glared glare, if that was possible. Everyone in the room was getting even more uncomfortable than before. Kagome and the two female inudaiyoukai could see and feel Sesshomaru's aura flaring violently.

"I bet that Sesshomaru had never told them that part of the story. And judging the way Inuhime's eyes were narrowing at Sesshomaru, she didn't know it."

Inuyasha kept on and on until Inuhime had enough. "Alright, Inuyasha." Inuhime's voice wasn't soft as before. It was rough like her beast was making an appearance. Inukimi and Sesshomaru knew it, too. Inukimi couldn't believe that her son went that extreme to get hold of his father's fabled sword, the Tessaiga. Also to use the dead to accomplish it was inconceivable. No, she didn't particularly cared about Izayoi, but she still had respect for the dead. She looked at her daughter. Her eyes were flaming red. She knew what was coming. She then looked at her son. She had seen him swallowing an inaudible gulp. He, too, knew what was coming.

Inuhime couldn't believe what she was hearing, though, she didn't sense no deceit on Inuyasha's part either. She was a spiritual person and missing with the dead; youkai and human alike, is unacceptable. She could feel her beast stirring within her consciousness.

"I can't believe that our brother stoop so low to use Izayoi's memory like that," her beast yelled within her conscience.

"Yes, I can't believe that either. Why? Does he hate father that much?"

"I don't believe that he did that. We need answers now," her beast growled.

"I agree." She looked at those around her. She noticed how more uncomfortable they were. She can't blame them, though. She said with her beast, "This Inuhime needs to speak to her brother." She looked at her mother as if daring her to interfere. Inukimi nodded in acceptance and said, "Well, young ones, shall we go into the gardens? I imagine the kit would like to play with Rin. She and Jaken are there as we speak."

Kagome and the others nodded eagerly. However, Inuyasha wanted to see what would happen between his elder siblings. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She was shocked to find that Inuyasha had a smirk on his face. She cleared her throat and said, "Inuyasha, you coming?"

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	6. Chapter V

"Inuyasha, you coming?"

Inuhime looked at Inuyasha and said stoically, "Leave." The sound of her voice made Inuyasha shuddered. So, without any protest he left with Kagome and the others.

Sesshomaru knew his twin would be furious if she'd ever found out that he went to look for Tessaiga behind her back. She made him promised that he wouldn't had gone after it. He observed his twin before she started to rant. Her aura flared violently. Her scent smelled of anger... and hurt? She had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes were closed. Calming her anger, no doubt. She had always been a reasonable female, which was one of the reasons he had always seek her for advice, including when it regarded the Tessaiga.

**Flashback**

Two centuries ago...

A few weeks after the birth of Inuyasha and the death of InuTaisho, the whole land of the West was in mourning. Sesshomaru wanted to take possession of the Tessaiga and Souga, the two very swords that could be such a destructive force. He already had the Tensaiga, which what he deemed useless, from Bokusenou. Sesshomaru's impatience knows no bounds. He walked into his twin's rooms.

"Inuhime, you will tell this Sesshomaru where father's swords are."

Inuhime looked at her twin in a boring and stoic manner. She said nothing. He snarled as he flipped the tea table over.

"Inuhime..."

Inuhime snarled in return as she stood up and was face to face to him. "Listen, Sesshomaru. This Inuhime will only say this once and this once only. You will not find Souga, ever; for that blade is evil."

"Hn. Then tell this one where to find Tessaiga."

"Sesshomaru, you don't need Tessaiga. You have all the power you need to gain yourself your own fang, even to surpass father in power."

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tensaiga. "Are you talking about this worthless, useless fang? It doesn't cut. This one needs Tessaiga for..."

"Yes, I know why you need Tessaiga for. However, your fated fang won't ever be yours until you mastered father's lesson. Tensaiga is the key to your true power. Brother dear, you look for what's in sight; not what's in here." Inuhime put her clawed hand on her twin's chest. Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion. She smirked. "One day, little brother, you will understand and achieve your true power. However, until then you must discover what father wished to teach you before he'd passed on. Only then you will come to an understanding."

Just before he met Jaken, Sesshomaru was getting impatient for his suppose sword. He came to Inuhime once again and out right demanded his twin to tell him where was the Tessaiga.

Inuhime sighed, "I told you once before, little brother that you don't need Tessaiga."

"Could you tell this one where is the Tessaiga?"

Inuhime pondered on his question. She thought that it wouldn't hurt to give him a little clue. "Tessaiga is in our father's tomb."

"Where is our father tomb?"

Inuhime looked at him deciding whether or not she should tell him. She inwardly shrugged. "The whereabouts of father's tomb is unknown, however, I will give you a clue." Sesshomaru looked at her. She smiled. "I will not repeat this again, so... 'A place one can see, but never be seen; a place that the grave keeper can never look upon*.' Sesshou, please promise me that you wouldn't go after it."

Sesshomaru looked at her. She was giving him this pleading look. He inwardly sighed and nodded; then she smiled. "Thank you, Sesshou."

**Flashback Ends...**

There was silence. Dead silence. This silence even made Sesshomaru tense. It was... unnerving. Once Inuhime calmed herself before lashing out towards her twin.

"Why? Why did you went against your promise? Did you not believe in my words? Did you hate father so much? Why Sesshomaru?" By the time, she ended her questioning and she was in tears.

"I'd never hated father for what he did. Yes, I believed in your words and still do. I offered you no excuses as to why I went after Tessaiga in breaking my promise to you. I suppose I was so blinded by the need of power that I'd never excepted your words then. Will you forgive this brother for his foolishness?"

Inuhime looked at him critically. "Sesshomaru, you broke your word to me! Your sister! Your twin sister!" She leaned over to put her elbows on her knees and then put her hands in front of her face. "I... This one forgives you. However, promise me that you won't hide nothing from me. I mean nothing. And if you break this promise then I won't forgive."

Sesshomaru smiled a real smile. A smile that only a select few ever had a privilege in witnessing, i.e. his twin, Inuhime. "This Sesshomaru promises not to keep anything from his twin sister Inuhime." As he said that he lifted his left hand as if he was pledging an oath. They stood up and walked toward each other and hugged. He gave a soft comforting purr-like growl to comfort her. Inuhime began giggling. Sesshomaru pull away from her and looked at her in confusion.

"Pray tell this one, what's so amusing?"

"Our little brother is expecting a big fight between us."

"Hn, I believe that he wanted me to be in trouble with you."

"Hey, just because I forgave you doesn't mean that I am not angry for what you did. I am still angry. You disrespected the dead, brother. That is unacceptable! You wouldn't like it if someone sullied your memory." She made a good point there because he wouldn't like it; not one bit. She sighed. "If you are truly sorry about what you did, you must give an offering to Izayoi. I am glad that father isn't alive to hear this. It would break his heart."

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned because he knew that she was right. Also he was starting to feel guilty for what he did. "Only sister, could make this one feel so guilty," he thought.

"This one will give an offering when time is available."

"Really?! Well, there's no time better in the present."

"No, this one can't right this second, but it will be done."

"Hn. Alright, can we go spar? I hadn't spar in so long, especially with someone worthy as my Lord Brother."

He smirked. "We will do as you wish."

So they left the study and headed for the dojo to spar with each other.

**AN: Sorry, I know y'all were expecting a heated argument between Inuhime and Sesshomaru, however, that doesn't mean that she would not punish him for doing something so foolish. Inuhime can't stay angry at Sesshomaru for long, despite the fact of what he did. The same goes to Sesshomaru. He doesn't like feeling guilty. He doesn't like the emotion. Inuhime knew how to push his emotional buttons as he knows how to push her to her physical limits. *shrugs* Anyways the riddle about the whereabouts of their father's tomb and Tessaiga came from the manga version of the series. **

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	7. Chapter VI

hapter VI

When Inukimi took Kagome and her friends to go to the gardens to see Rin and Jaken, they saw Rin in the process of putting a flower crown on top of Jaken head. It made Kagome giggled at the scene, which earned a glare by Jaken.

"You little brat, how dare you put these ugly flowers on me! And you, human wench, what are you laughing at?!"

"You, you stupid toad! Don't talk to Rin like that!"

"Why you..."

"Enough," Inukimi yelled. "Jaken, this Inukimi believes that her Lord Son wouldn't appreciate you yelling at Rin and his guest."

"Guest? Oh, forgive this lowly one, Lady Mother!" Inukimi rolled her eyes at the imp.

"I apologized for my behavior, too, Lady Mother." Inukimi chuckled at Kagome.

"Nonsense. Don't apologized for that. He deserved it." Kagome nodded. She was glad that she wasn't the one that Inukimi was angry at. She doesn't know why, but she liked Sesshomaru's mother. She'd thought that Inukimi would be similar to Sesshomaru and his aloof, stoic behavior. Inuhime's the exact opposite of Sesshomaru. She was more open with her emotions than Sesshomaru was. Kagome then took the time to look at Inuyasha. He looked like he was pouting.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, some sister she is. She isn't even beating the shit out of the bastard for what he did to me."

"Inuyasha, she's definitely angry with him. Just because she doesn't immediately beat up Sesshomaru doesn't mean anything. She probably has a different method than you do, when your mad."

"Keh!" He put his hands in his sleeves and plopped down on the soft grass. Kagome sighed and shook her head of his immature behavior.

"Um... Lady Mother."

"Hmm?"

"Does Sesshomaru really have to mate those women?" Inukimi quirked a delicate brow at her.

"No. We are merely indulging the Cardinal Lords and the minor lords of our lands. All those bitches here are only after Sesshomaru's wealth and titles." Inukimi spoke the last few works with icy venom, which surprise the hell out of Kagome and her friends... well except for Inuyasha. He 'feh'-ed at the comment.

"I know this isn't any of my business, but why would you allow that? I mean, don't you want Sesshomaru be happy and be loved for someone for who he is; not what he is?" Kagome was really concern about this, she doesn't know why it bother her. It just does.

Inukimi inwardly chuckled at Kagome. Of course, she wanted her son to find a mate that isn't selfish, gold-digging, power hungry, whore. With another long paused to make Kagome a little nervous.

When it seemed that Inukimi wasn't going to answer, she said, "You don't..." Inukimi interrupted for by saying, "No, we don't want Sesshomaru to mate with them, however, he does need to at least consider those fools' daughters or they would see it as a insult, therefore, causing war. Yes, I want Sesshomaru to have a mate that would love him for who he is; not what he is. InuTaisho and I were lucky in that aspect because we were in love."

"Keh, if that were true, then why he mated with my mother?"

"Sit," Kagome yelled as the spell made Inuyasha face-slammed on the ground. "That was..."

"No," Inukimi interrupted. "That's a legitimate question, Kagome."

"Yeah, but it was rude."

Inukimi chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, but a legitimate question, nevertheless. Yes, I was angry at your father for taking a second mate. Period. Not because she was human. Frankly, I could careless. However, he didn't even warn me. It just came out of nowhere. It was a slap-of-the-face. He came in the palace with your mother, holding hands, announcing rather proudly that he'd taken a second mate. I was angry and brokenhearted. Then after your father died, I blamed it on you and your mother for his death, therefore, your presence was only a reminder." She said nothing more than that. She said that with a voice full of regret.

Kagome's eyes cast down on her miko garb. She could feel her regret. She didn't say anything more on the matter. It was a hurtful and sorrowful subject for her.

What Inukimi said next was totally unexpected, "I am sorry for not taking you in after your mother died."

"Keh, you threw my mother and me out right after my old man died!"

"If our roles were in reverse, what would you'd done?"

"Feh, I don't know. I wouldn't throw someone out if they had a kid."

"You wouldn't?"

"Hell no!"

"Well, you'd never know until it happens to you, Inuyasha. So, how can you judge me? Besides, it wasn't like she didn't have anywhere to go. Both of you returned to her father's palace."

"Keh."

"I understand that you are defending your mother. I commend you for it. So, I wouldn't say anything to Sesshomaru... or Inuhime."

"Keh, I ain't afraid of the bastard or the bastard's sister."

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku understood what Inukimi was saying. At least, she wasn't ridiculing or condemning Inuyasha. She may had done it in the past, but it seemed to them that she was trying to reach out to him. They couldn't really blame Inuyasha for his attitude.

Meanwhile, Inuhime and Sesshomaru were in the dojo. They've been sparring for awhile. Neither of them were getting tired just yet. Also it would seem that they acquired an audience because the bitches were there; having their fans out and fanning themselves as if they were hot. If the scent of their arousal wasn't an indication, then they would had thought that the dojo was hot. However, that wasn't the case.

Earlier before the bitches arrived...

"So, little brother what method would you like to do?"

"Hn. Do as you wish, sister."

"You would regret that, little brother," Inuhime thought. She was pissed off at Sesshomaru for what he did. She, certainly, won't spar with him whenever she wasn't angry with him.

They started with hand-to-hand combat. As usual, Sesshomaru let her make the first move. Inuhime immediately gave him her mean right punch and an upper cut that made fell down. Sesshomaru was surprised because... okay, he shouldn't have been surprise because she was still really upset with him for using the Un-Mother to find where the Tessaiga's whereabouts were. He admitted silently to himself that it was low.

Sesshomaru used his body weight by raising his legs straight up and quickly used the movement of his legs to make a bridge* and then stand. The movement was like in blink of an eye. He then speared his sister to the ground. He straddled his sister on her stomach and then he pinned her to the dojo mat with both arms. Inuhime squirmed a little as she saw a smirk on Sesshomaru's face. Her eyes narrowed, then she kicked him in the back of his head and then pushed him off of her.

Both of them stood up and got into their battle stances. Sesshomaru then came up to her and to give her a right punch, but she blocked it. He did the same thing with the opposite, then she once again blocked it.

By the end of this hand-to-hand combat, Sesshomaru had bruises and was bleeding from his nose.

Inuhime let Sesshomaru rest a little while, and then it was Round 2 of their sparring match, when they get to use their natural fighting abilities. Inuhime rose her arm from the side of her body as Sesshomaru did the same. Both of their said hands were glowing. They were using their youki to form a whip. Hers was violet as his was neon green. They both started to spin around until one of their whips would hit one another. Once it did, the said person would have a long gash on them somewhere on their bodies. But it doesn't end there. They would swing their whips against each other and used them to grab either their arms or ankles. They would slash each other. They would spray their poison at each other and even used their poison claws to attack one another. They basically used their abilities against each other until one of them had a certain amount of gashes, slashes, and cuts. By the end of that round, both sides had a shared amount of injuries. So, basically that was a draw. Also they noticed that those bitches came in the dojo to watch their beau fighting with his twin.

It was now, Round 3 of their sparring match, when they would be able to use their youki swords.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga.

"Well, sister, where's your weapon?"

Inuhime smirked as she got her fan out. "Is that Tessen*, sister," Sesshomaru asked as he quirked an eye brow.

"No, but this is my true youki sword, Seitoshi no Tenga." When she said the weapon's name the fan immediately transformed into a katana.

"Hn. The Heavenly Fang of Life and Death. Impressive, sister." Yes, this was the first time, Sesshomaru saw her youki sword.

"Thank you, brother. Your Bakusaiga is impressive, too."

"Hn." That's as close as a 'thank you' or 'you're welcome', that a person would get from Sesshomaru; no matter you are his twin or not, which irked Inuhime. He'd probably wouldn't had done it, if he decided to say it. Simply, because there were people around (i.e. those bitches.)

They charged each other. Sesshomaru began to do a upper strike to her left, but she blocked it. Then he does a lower strike to her right, however she blocked that, too. Then Inuhime swing her sword to the left, right, left, then left again, which of course Sesshomaru blocked them all. They separated themselves to do another tactic. They swung their blades back and forth at each other until they draw first blood and then they separated and charged until they crossed blades. Both of them weren't forgiving up. Inuhime narrowed her eyes at him as if she was saying 'submit, but as stubborn as Sesshomaru was, he wouldn't submit.

Inuhime looked around their surroundings and noticed that more of those bitches came into the dojo. She motioned to Sesshomaru with her head. He glanced to what she was motioning at. He nodded. They immediately stopped because they particularly don't like people watching their sparring. Unless it was for a contest or something, however, this was private.

Sesshomaru was the one mostly bruised and had cuts. In contrast, Inuhime had a few bruises and cuts here and there. Needless to say Inuhime kicked his ass and he knew it, too. However, Inuhime chose to declare the whole match a draw. Her anger towards Sesshomaru had subsided.

**AN: Tessen is a Japanese war fan.**

**In gymnastics, a bridge is attained by lying on your back. Place your hands on the floor by your ears and bend your legs. Push your hips towards the ceiling and arch back. Ideally a bridge should have straight legs and shoulders pushed out over the hands.**

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

After Sesshomaru and Inuhime's match, they went to the family bath. It was a place where family members could bathe with each other. As they were walking, they sensed the bitches following them. They were like following Sesshomaru like a puppy dog. When they got to the family bath, there were a couple of guards guarding, so that those who weren't family couldn't enter. Unless, of course, one of the family members invited a person(s).

Sesshomaru and Inuhime nodded at the guard of the entrance of the baths. The bitches followed, but the guards crossed their spears to denied them access. The bitches whined and pouted, but the guards stay true to their post.

Inuhime giggled at them. She knew what they wanted. They wanted to see Sesshomaru in his naked glory. They disrobed and walked into the bath. The water was so warm. It was perfect for unwind and relax after a good fighting match. Sesshomaru and Inuhime had been bathing together since they were pups. They'd always groom each other.

Inuhime walked around her twin with some shampoo-like substance. It smelled of cherry blossoms and fresh rain. She pour some in the palm of her hand and began working through Sesshomaru's long whitish silver hair. She massaged his scalp with her clawed fingers. She heard Sesshomaru gave a purr-like growl. She giggled.

"You know, brother, once you are mated, she will be the one doing this, instead of me."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru will have his sister to do this forever, then, because this one intends not to mate anytime soon."

"Brother, why are you so against mating? You are in your prime, now."

"Hn, this one could say the same thing to you."

"Hn." There was a long moment of silence. "If I were to pursue a mate, will you?"

There was another long moment. "Perhaps."

"Hn, that settles it, then. I will inform mother about this later."

"No, sister, I will."

"What? You don't trust me," she faked whine.

"Hn. The last time this Sesshomaru entrusted you to tell whatever information that we had to our parents. You got this one in trouble with Father."

"Ah, are you still angry with that, little brother? That happened centuries ago!"

"Hn, you had always been the rebellious one while this one had been the good one. You and your friend, Zokushi, had always been..." By this time Inuhime tuned out her brother. She heard the same story over and over again. Yes, she was rebellious, so what? She turned out fine.

"Alright, you won this one, Sesshomaru." The smirk on his face didn't go unnoticed. Sometimes, she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "However, we need to discuss something. You see, I'd been thinking that you need an outside observer, other than mother and I. You need someone who has a good sense of character. You know someone who could read people. Someone who would have nothing to gain from this. Someone you could trust and so forth."

"Hn, and who you have in mind, sister?" Sesshomaru asked warily.

Inuhime smiled a real smile. "Kagome."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. "Why?"

"Because she's that type of person that you could trust. She also has nothing to gain from this either. She's perfect."

Sesshomaru wasn't really sure that he should go through with this. What she said did make sense to him, though. Kagome would had nothing to gain from this and he found her trustworthy. At least, he would explore this. He wanted to see what Kagome would say to him about those bitches.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have..." She didn't have to finish that question because he knew what she was asking.

"Yes, let me fight with him, before you decided for or against a mating. I know that you'd noticed that those bitches didn't just arrived alone. They'd have either their brothers, male cousins, uncles, nephews, and widowed males with them. My guess is that the Cardinal Lords or our minor lords wanted to..."

"Hn. Yes, I noticed," she said as she finished washing his hair. Sesshomaru ducked to rinse out the shampoo like substance. He then did what Inuhime had done to him.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

It was around late in the afternoon that Inuhime and Sesshomaru found their mother with those bitches and their male relatives. The twins looked at each other and inwardly groaned. They walked in the sitting room where they were all drinking tea. Inukimi looked at her pups with a proud smile. She couldn't have asked for two perfect pups as them.

"Mother, we need to speak," Inuhime paused and looked around the room. "... in private."

Inukimi nodded and said, "Leave us." The potential mates of the twins bowed to them and left them alone. After a servant slid the shoji door close, she put up a sound-proof barrier. "Alright, pups, you may speak." The twins nodded.

"Mother, I need to ask you something." She paused 'til the Lady Mother motioned for her to continue. "Are you trying to get this one mated as well as Sesshomaru?"

Inukimi smirked, which gave her answer away. "Yes. I know I should had told you, however, if this one did, you would had runaway..." She paused. "... again." That time Inuhime smirked. She knew that it was the truth.

"Mother, what if we found that those idiots are unworthy," Sesshomaru said hypothetically. Inukimi shrugged.

"Also mother, this Inuhime would like to suggest that we should have a confidant of sorts." She gave her mother a look that clearly says, 'go along with it.'

"And who would the lucky ones be?"

"Kagome for Sesshomaru and..."

"Hikaru for Inuhime," Sesshomaru finished. He saw how his twin blushed prettily when he said his general's name. The blush was also noticed by the mother. Inukimi smiled inwardly.

"Do as you wish, my pups." The twins bowed to their mother and left the sitting room. She chuckled and thought, "Inuki, you are a sneaky one. However, my dear daughter, careful when playing match-maker." She sighed as she stood and went to a window to look at their guests. "Someone's heart isn't something to be played with."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Inuhime went to the study and sat down at opposite ends of a table, that have scrolls here and there.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. He knew what he had to do. He wasn't ready to share his sister with another male. He scowled whenever he thought about it. The look on Sesshomaru's face didn't get unnoticed by his twin. Inuhime smirked.

"You're not ready to part from me, little brother?"

"Hn, no, but it seems to me that you are."

Inuhime giggled. "So not true, especially, to those unworthy, mistrustful harlots."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "And I as well, sister. Those uncouth, filthy males are only using you to get to me. Hoping beyond hope that they would kill me and take my land and titles."

His twin snorted at that. She sighed. "Hikaru, huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I trust him." Inuhime nodded as well. "And I as well, brother."

"Kagome... why?"

Inuhime knew he would asked her. "I told you this before." She sighed. "It's simple. She's a good judge of character. Plus with her reiki, she could easily sense falsehood."

"Hn." Sesshomaru couldn't denied that, but still the company she kept with her were... both unacceptable and acceptable. Mostly due to their little half-brother's behavior. Speaking of... "What about Inuyasha? He won't let Kagome be near me for a second without him around."

She smirked. "Yes, he would definitely disapprove it, however, he has no claim to her or to keep her from doing what she wants to do, whatsoever."

There was a moment of silence.

"So... are we going to ask our perceptive confidants or what?"

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment. "You asked Kagome because if I do it... It would come out like a command. I wish not to anger her. After all, I do want her on my side; not those harlots."

Inuhime nodded. "I believe that would be best. However, whenever she asks you a question, please answer her." She stood up and before she left. She said as an afterthought, "Also don't treat her as if she were beneath you. Like dirt under your feet. Open up to her."

Inuhime saw her brother nodded with a scowl. She chuckled because she knew that he doesn't like to talk very much. She also knew that he would inform Hikaru about his new position at least until this is over. "This is going to be a very, very long month."

Kagome was watching Rin and Shippo playing tag. Clearly, Shippo has an advantage over Rin, since he was a youki. However, he'd greatly reduced his speed. Kagome was grateful about that. She also could tell that Shippo would let Rin catch him every once in a while. Inuyasha was griping about when could they leave and blah, blah, blah.

"Kagome, are you fucking listening? I want to go home, now!"

Yes, she was hearing blah, blah, blah from Inuyasha. He kept on bugging her about leaving since they'd arrived earlier.

"Inuyasha, sit!" A hard thump was heard. "I, for one, am not ready to leave!"

Miroku said in his usual calm manner, "Lady Kagome, we need to return to Edo. Our kids must be driving Lady Kaede crazy by now."

Kagome forgot about Miroku and Sango's children. How could she forgot about them? She sighed.

"You're right Miroku. I am sorry for not considering them."

"Kagome, why don't you stay and we'll leave," Sango added which surprised Kagome and Inuyasha who was now out of his body-shaped crater.

"Oh, hell no! Kagome isn't staying here."

Suddenly Rin stopped playing and yelled, "Auntie Inuki!" She ran across the garden. Inuhime couldn't help, but to kneel down and embrace the dear girl.

"I apologized for not coming out here sooner, Rin, but our lord and I were having a match."

That caught Inuyasha's attention. "Oh? Who won? No, let me guess. The bastard, right?"

Inuhime chuckled at her little half-brother. "No, little brother, we came to a draw." To say that Inuyasha was surprise was an understatement. She chuckled at his dumb-struck face.

Miroku decided that it was now or never to say...

"Lady Inuhime, may I speak."

"Yes, young monk, you may."

He cleared his throat. "Well, you see, Sango and I have children waiting for us. And..."

Inuhime raised her hand for him to stop talking. "This Inuhime understands. You may go as you wish. Kagome..." She paused to look at her. "I must have a word with you..." She then looked at Inuyasha. "... alone, if you will."

Kagome nodded her head and started to walk to her, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Inuyasha?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Kagome, I want to go home!" Kagome put her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose. "Inuyasha, I will be just a minute."

"Inuyasha, brother, I wish you to stay for awhile at least. Let us get to know one another. Think on that as this one will speak to Kagome."

Inuhime pulled Kagome to a walk 'til they were out of hear shot. "Kagome, I need to ask you for a favor."

Kagome quirked her eye brow. She swallowed a gulp. "And what will that be, Lady Inuhime?"

"Please, it's Inuki." She took a breath of air. "I want you to be a confidant to Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes widen. "A what now?"

"I know you heard me correctly, Kagome." Kagome laughed nervously.

"What does that consists of?"

Inuhime shrugged. "Nothing too major. Just be there for him."

"That's it?"

Inuhime nodded. "What about Inuyasha? He'll have a fit."

"So, is that a yes, then?"

"Um, yes, I guess so."

Inuhime smiled. "Leave Inuyasha to me."  
=============================================================================

Inuhime and Kagome had a moment of silence. They were enjoying the breeze blowing around them. Their hair was flowing around them. They heard the wind brushing against the leaves of the trees.

Suddenly, Inuhime yelled, which startled Kagome, "Jaken!"

Jaken stopped what he was doing and waddled his way to the Lady Sister. "Y-yes, milady."

"Jaken, take Kagome to Lord Sesshomaru. He's currently in the study."

"Yes, milady. Come human filth."

Inuhime narrowed her eyes at Jaken and said coldly, "Jaken."

"Yes, Lady Inuhime."

"You best treat Kagome with the upmost respect or you will live to regret it."

"Please forgive this lowly one, Lady Inuhime."

"Do as you are told, Jaken."

"Yes, right away, milady. Come Lady Kagome." Kagome followed Jaken out of the garden.

Inuhime watched them leave. She then wanted to find her younger brother... half brother. She followed his scent deeper in the garden until she came upon him at a little bridge that went across a small pond that was full of Koi fish. Inuyasha had his feet in the water as the koi was swimming around them occasionally as he kick his feet around. Inuhime smiled at the bitter-sweet moment. It reminded her when he was just a young pup. She remember him doing the very same thing at his human grandfather's estate. Yes, unbeknownst to him, his mother, and his other human relatives, she went to see him from afar. She and even Sesshomaru would check on him from time to time. Of course, Sesshomaru would never admit that he did in fact watched over him when he was a young pup.

Inuyasha's ears perked when he heard Inuhime moving towards him.

"What do you want," he asked rudely.

Inuhime sighed. "Inuyasha, there's no need to be rude." She paused to sit by him and put her feet in the water; not caring if her fine kimono would get wet or not. "To answer your rude question, Inuyasha. I want you to stay here for awhile. I want to get to know my little brother. I was forbidden to have anything to do with you when you were a pup, but things change and changed for the better. My mother was foolishly jealous and angry; also she was in mourning. She hated and loved our father. It took her awhile to get over it, but now I am free to see you whenever I wished."

Inuyasha was confused because he sometimes ran into Sesshomaru whenever he was younger. "But I don't understand something. Why Sesshomaru could see me or whatever and not you?"

"Sesshomaru and I were divided. Sesshomaru wanted to get rid of you; not because of you're an hanyou, but a potential threat to lay a claim on his lands. Mother was my alpha and I must obey or face the consequences of disobeying her, which wasn't pretty. I assure you. I had to be patient and prayed to the Kami that one day I get to know my little brother."

"Feh, like I would want his stupid lands and titles. He can have them for all I care."

"You know, I knew that you would feel that way. So, I told him that you'd never want the lands and/or titles that goes along with it."

Inuyasha glanced down at the water watching the koi swimming around. "You aren't nothing like Sesshomaru. How are you even related?"

Inuhime giggled at his comment. "We are different, yet we're the same." She shrugged.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was in the study looking over some missives. His general, Hikaru, knocked on the shoji door.

"Enter."

"You summoned me, milord?"

Sesshomaru looked at his general for a moment. "Hn. You will be your lady, Inuhime's confidant until the month is over."

Hikaru looked at him; a little perplexed. "Confidant, milord?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "May I ask what for?"

"You are going to give her your opinions of the matter of her chosen mate." That really caught Hikaru's attention.

"Milady is looking for a mate, milord?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Enter, Jaken."

"Milord, this one was told to bring you the filthy human female." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then he threw a paperweight at Jaken, which knocked him out cold. Sesshomaru sighed as he saw Kagome at the entrance of the study.

"Come in, miko, and have a seat." Hikaru looked at the human female and then at his lord. He inwardly smirked. He could tell that there was some attraction between them. He could tell by looking at his lord's eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Is there anything else, milord?"

"No." Knowing that he was no longer needed, Hikaru bowed and then bowed to Kagome and left the study to find his lady.

It seemed like forever when Sesshomaru asked her to sit down. She nearly blushed under his stare, but she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. So, she tried to hide it. 'Try' is the keyword here. Sesshomaru could tell that she was trying to hide a blush from him. She would lower her head with her hair in the way. He smirked. He cleared his throat, which in turn startled Kagome.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru trusts that his Lady Sister had asked you to become this one's confidant, is this correct?"

Kagome nodded. "You are aware of why, miko?"

"Um, not really," she answered uncertainly.

"Hn, then this one will enlighten you." He took a deep breathe and then continued, "The council, the court, and the Cardinal Lords are pressuring me in selecting a mate. This Sesshomaru isn't particularly want a mate at this moment in time. However, to get them off of mine, my sister's, and my mother's back, this one had decided to indulge them. What this one needs from you is your opinion on any or all of the females here. My sister trusts you to help me and so will this Sesshomaru. Are you sure you want to be my confidant? To be honest with you, this one may take out his frustration out on you. So, this one must want you to be certain that you know what you are going into. Those females will also believe you to be a rival for my affections. If they threaten you in any way, this one wants to know. Is this any way unclear, Kagome?"

Kagome gasped inaudibly because she'd never ever heard Sesshomaru say her name. It was either: miko, wench, human filth, and etc... It sounded right hearing her name being called by his sensual voice. She nodded again.

Kagome found herself in a very unique situation. Perhaps, she would get him to open up. Hell, she knew it was a long shot, but what the hell. It took a lot of time for Inuyasha to open up to her. She could imagine how hard it would be to have his stubborn, hard-headed of his half-brother to open up.

She inwardly sighed. "So, Sesshomaru, what kind of woman... um I mean demoness are you looking for?"

Sesshomaru pondered her question for a while and as Kagome thought he wouldn't answer because she was going to speak, but he spoke before she could get a word out.

"She'll have to be strong; not just physically, but mentally. A lot of lords and their ladies like to play mind games especially in politics. She'll have to have a maternal instinct to protect our future pups. She'll have to be attractive..."

"Forgive me for interrupting, Sesshomaru, but in case you hadn't notice. It shouldn't be hard for you to be able to find a mate. I mean, all those visiting women here are very willing to become your mate. Also they are all attractive, which is unfair, by the way. I mean, why are you all so pretty..." Kagome kept on talking as Sesshomaru was listening to her ranting. Usually, he wouldn't put up with such disrespectful female for interrupting him... well, except for his sister and mother. "... Also I imagine that they'd do have good maternal instinct and since they'd been raised to be a lady of a lord's house. Then I imagined that they'd know how to play those games. I guess what I am trying to say is how do demons select a mate? Is it by scent? By personality? Or by something else? I am sorry for rumbling on, but I won't understand if you don't give specifics."

"Hn, demons, in general, go by their inner beast. It goes mostly by scent. If the scent is alluring to it then the beast would want to pursue the female. It basically stalks her, but it wouldn't want to hurt its intended mate. Both the beast and his logically self would have to be wanting her in very way; her heart, soul, mind, and body."

"But what if both of you don't agree? What happens then?"

"Well, they would be divided. The beast will denounced its logical self's choice. He wouldn't impregnate her, even if his life depended on it."

"So, if you picked the wrong female, you wouldn't be able to impregnate her and gain an heir?"

Sesshomaru nodded grateful to know that she's a quick learner. "What would the female think or do?"

Sesshomaru frowned as he thought about how to answer her question. "The said female would try to get herself impregnated one way or another. She'll try to pass her offspring off on the said male. If for some reason, she failed in her endeavor, then the council would find her being sterile, even though that may not be the case. The council is very harsh on the said female whether it's her fault or not. It doesn't matter. They would humiliate the female by sending her back to her home. Her family would believe that she would dishonor the said lord and disown her."

Kagome frowned at that revelation. "So, you're saying that, she'll cheat on the male or find a way to seduce the males' beast to impregnate herself, so that the male would believe she's pregnant with his pup. It's because she would know what would happen if she couldn't fulfill that one specific thing, wouldn't she?" Sesshomaru nodded. "How... sad? But what about the male in question? What would he do to the female?"

"The male would divorce her."

"For betrayal? Or for not able to bear a pup?"

"It's, sometimes, both. Kagome..." Once he said her name again, the sound of his voice send shivers down her spine. "... It does depend on the race of a demon. In my case, if a female tried to deceive me by passing her offspring to me, them she'll die for deceiving me and committing adultery. We, inuyoukai mate for life. We find such things dishonorable."

Kagome could understand, but couldn't help but to feel some pity for the said female or male. She was going to ask why his father would stray from his mother with Izayoi. However, she felt now wasn't a good time.

"Sesshomaru, if I am going to be your confidant, then I want you to be mine as well. It's only fair."

"Hn, that's... acceptable." Sesshomaru was surprise that she didn't ask about the reason why his father would stray from his mother, which he was grateful for. Kagome nodded.

"So, Sesshomaru, is there anything you want to know about me?"

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

"So, Sesshomaru, is there anything you want to know about me?"

Sesshomaru pondered on her question. For the first time ever, his mind went blank. He repeated her question over and over again. Kagome was trying to be patient with him. She was getting anxious the longer he didn't answer her question.

Sesshomaru's inner beast caught on her anxiety.

"Ask her about Inuyasha!"

"Why? We already know that."

"Just do it."

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and asked Kagome, "This Sesshomaru would like to know if you and Inuyasha are going to mate."

Kagome sighed in relief that Sesshomaru had answered her question. "Inuyasha and I aren't together. We thought that staying friends would be best."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "How about the wolf? Are you interest in him?" Sesshomaru was now a little nervous. Why? He had no idea.

Kagome was thinking that why would he care about who she were to marry... uh mate. She mentally shrugged.

"Kouga? Well, I don't see myself with him for the rest of my life. He's sweet, but no. I can't. I just can't. However, I am not getting any younger especially in this era, when girls get married at a young age around 14 or so. I am 19 now. So..." She shrugged her shoulders. "He's the only one interested in me. Before you and Rin came to Edo, I mean right before. He came and asked me. I rejected his offer again, though."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. He was grateful to know about her true feelings towards his idiotic half-brother and the wolf prince. He inwardly sneered at the thought.

His Beast said, "See! Now we know who she isn't interested in. We should get to know her more. A lot more."

"Silence, beast! We have other females to tend to. I don't want to lead her on or anything."

"I don't want that either. Since she's our 'confidant', we will spend time together and in the process we could get to know her and the same for her as well."

"Very well, Beast."

Meanwhile, Inuhime was still sitting by Inuyasha. She could sense that he was a little uncomfortable with her; not that she could blame him. He doesn't even know her. It seemed just talking to him wasn't going make them bond easier. Sometimes, she envied Sesshomaru because he had all the time in the world to bond with Inuyasha. However, instead of that, he tried to kill him many times... Or if she dare say it, he was making him stronger when they did fight.

It doesn't matter now. She wanted a sibling relationship with her younger brother. By the Kami, she will get it; one way or another. Then she felt it. She felt Tessaiga pulsing. She smiled. She glanced at him. He must had felt it, too, because he was holding the guard as if he was going to unsheathed the sword.

"May I?"

"May you what," Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Tessaiga. I felt it pulsing. Did you not felt it?"

Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the guard as if he was contemplating on if he should or should not unsheathed it. "Yeah, I felt it. It wants you to hold it."

"You could hear it?"

"Keh, of course! We'd been through a lot. Why are you so surprised?"

"I wasn't sure if you could or not."

"Wait the fucking minute! You spoke as if you were the one who placed the Tessaiga in father's tomb!"

"I did." She smiled a sad smile. "Before father died; before his final battle, he told me and mother of his final wishes. At first, mother didn't want to; just to spite him, however, she looked at me with those sadden golden eyes of hers. I knew all that was hard for her than it was for me and Sesshomaru. Anyways, she gave me the go-ahead to fulfill father's wishes."

"Wait! I thought that Myoga and Totosai did that." She snorted.

"Yeah and I was born yesterday. Inuyasha, do you actually believe that Myoga and Totosai did all that alone? They were both so scare out of their wits when I told them what they'd need to do. They'd did things that aren't too terrifying like going to get a black pearl, that Hosenki made for you."

"For me?" Inuyasha looked at her incredulously.

She smiled at him. "Yes, for you, Inuyasha. After all, you are the guardian of father's tomb. You see, father knew that after he died that Sesshomaru would want the Tessaiga and So'unga. Saya helped sealed the So'unga once I put the sword back into it's sheathe. The seal was supposed to last for 700 years before Saya's seal would deteriorated."

"Feh, that sword was a pain-in-the-ass. It brought nothing, but hell to us."

"Yes, I heard about that. I wouldn't let Sesshomaru know where it was. I knew how power-hungry he was; not that I doubt him being powerful enough because I was powerful enough to keep it from taking control of me. Also I ignored it when it tried to persuade me to do its bidding."

The Tessaiga pulsed again like it wanted attention. Inuyasha sighed knowing that if he ignored it. It wouldn't leave him alone. So he unsheathed the sword and gave it to Inuhime. It was in it's 'worn out' state. She was surprised. She smiled at him when she grabbed the hilt. It immediately transformed into it's true form. Inuyasha wasn't surprised that it transformed, but was surprised that it didn't burned her like it did Sesshomaru."

"How is it that you could wield it without being burned by the barrier?"

She smiled at him lovingly. "I was the one, who created it. Father knew that one day Sesshomaru would try to get the Tessaiga if he'd figured out where it was, that is. How else would a barrier burned a youkai if the barrier wasn't made of reiki. I also cast a spell that only one who has compassion for and willing to protect humanity could wield the sword."

There was a companionable silence. Inuhime brushed her hand over the blade. She could feel that the sword's aura has changed. She feel Inuyasha's and their father's essence in the aura. She smiled and said, "How did Tessaiga's aura change?"

"Huh?"

"Something is different in Tessaiga's aura. Did something happened to it? Like did it broke or something."

"Oh, yeah. It did, once."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it happened a few years back whenever Naraku was still alive and being a bastard. He incarnated an oni, Goshinki. It broke my Tessaiga in two. Imagine my surprise when that happened. I went to Totosai to have it repaired. He used one of my fangs to repair it. Then I had to train wielding my, then new, Tessaiga."

"I am impressed."

"Huh?"

She chuckled behind her fan at his dumbfounded face expression. "I said that I am impressed."

"Really?" He said that with excitement.

She giggled. "Yes. The reason being... when our father had it, the aura surrounded it was strong. Now, however, it's much more stronger than it was then."

He smiled smugly. "That's because of MY fang."

She nodded her head. Then suddenly Inuhime felt a strong aura coming their way. When she looked over her shoulder she saw...  
-

After Hikaru had been informed that he was to be Inuhime's 'confidant' for choosing a mate. He and his beast were practically arguing on what to do next while he was following Inuhime's scent.

His beast said, "We must take her, master!"

"I told you we can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because we aren't..."

"Aren't what? You see these fools who are trying to woo our Inuki. You don't like it either! Why not confess our feelings to the Lady Mother and our lord?"

"Because we aren't royalty that's why! Her mother will never give us her blessing of our mating. You know this."

"I'd never figure you a coward, master. We are the most powerful... well second powerful to our lord, of course... The point is those fools can't provide and protect her like we could. Not only that, but they won't give her powerful seeds to procreate pups. You know this as well as I."

His aura was flaring due to his aggravation by his beast that nearly very servant that pass by and/or near him. They would flee as they do when their lord or ladies were upset.

"This Hikaru is no coward! This one fears nothing!"

"Then prove it, master. Go to her and confess our feelings."

"I can't."

"Then you are a cowardice fool."

"I am no coward, beast! It's a matter of duty."

They both stopped once they saw their love, Inuhime, sitting near an unknown male. They growled because they didn't know who it was, at first until he got only a few feet from them.

Meanwhile, Inuhime felt a strong aura coming towards her and her little brother. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Hikaru standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He observed her sitting on the bridge as her legs hanging over the edge in the water as the Koi fish, occasionally, the koi fish-kissed on her long, fair-skinned legs. He noted that her fine kimono was in the water. He quirked a questioning brow at her.

Inuhime, in turn, observed her long-timed friend. He was a Golden Inu Daiyoukai. His aura was flaring powerful, yet not as powerful as her twin. His hair was a silky golden colored as her eyes. His eyes were silver. He had a fine-sculpted nose; jawline was similar to Sesshomaru, fine-lined lips, and high-cheeks. He was a little taller than Sesshomaru. His kimono was red and white; the haori was red; it's undershirt was white and the hakama was also red. The haori had three sakura blossoms on the right shoulder and a blue crescent moon over his heart on the left side, indicating that he was loyal to the Lord of the West and second to the lord of the said lands.

Inuhime blushed under his stare. Hikaru inwardly smirked at her.

"Milady, what are you doing?"

"I... this Inuhime is spending time with her younger brother."

He hated it when she speaks in third person. "I can see that."

"Then why did you asked?"

He shrugged a little, "Lord Sesshomaru has informed me that I will be your 'confidant' for this month."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "You may sit down by me if you wish." Sit he did. Their thighs were right next to each other. He stared into her beautiful golden eyes. He said, "You have such beautiful eyes, milady." She blushed.

Inuyasha stared at both of them. He wasn't stupid. He knew what was happening between them. From the short time he had known his sister, he became strangely protective.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Inuhime gasped at his rude question. She was about to reprimand him, but Hikaru had spoken up first.

"Pup, you refrain from using such language in front of the lady." Hikaru knew who this male, who he thought was an unknown male earlier, was now. He was her and Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother.

"I can used whatever language I wanted to, bastard!"

Hikaru narrowed his silver eyes at him and thought, "Such disrespect. I will teach him."

Inuhime knew what was coming. She could see it in his eyes. Hikaru quickly moved, that seemed like a blink of an eye, and pulled Inuyasha from the scruff of his shirt. Inuyasha yelled, "Bastard, let go of me!"

Inuhime, being a protective sister, stepped in. "Hikaru! Put him down now!"

Hikaru looked at her and dropped him unceremoniously. "You best learn some manners, pup, or you will learn them from me," Hikaru threatened.

Inuyasha being himself said as he stood up in his full height, "Feh, like hell you will!"

Meanwhile, in the study...

Kagome and Sesshomaru were enjoying the silence until they heard Inuyasha yelling. Sesshomaru sighed, got up, and walked to the balcony. Once he did, he saw his general dropped Inuyasha. He inwardly smirked at the scene.

Kagome's curiosity got the best of her. So she went to stand by Sesshomaru at the balcony. She saw the same person, who was with them not long ago, Inuhime, and Inuyasha standing by each other. She saw Inuhime holding the Tessaiga. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Um... Lord Sesshomaru?" She saw him stiffen, so she stepped away from him.

Sesshomaru was so into what he was seeing that he didn't sense Kagome coming. He looked down at her.

"Hn."

"Why Inuhime could hold Tessaiga without getting burned?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his eye brows. "Inuhime is a lot like my father. She has compassion for your species than most of youkai does."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

Back at the gardens...

Hikaru quirked his brow. "Pup, I promise you, that you will submit to your alpha before you leave here."

"Keh, my bastard half-brother can't make me submit! What makes you think that you could?!"

Inuhime got tired of her brother's yelling. "Enough. The both of you. Hikaru, I do love it when you defend my honor. However, this isn't some commoner. He is MY brother. Yes, he's been disrespectful, but he didn't grew up like we did. His late mother died whenever he was younger. Therefore, he wasn't taught on how to act or anything of the like."

"Milady, I understand, but he does need to learn before he could get himself into trouble with the other Cardinal Lords or the minor lords of these lands."

Inuyasha said, "Keh, I won't stay here long enough to learn your stupid shit. I won't change for no one; not for Kagome; not for my bastard half-brother; not for you, either." He turned and started to leap off in the closest tree.

Inuhime's shoulders slumped. It was like back to square one. She noticed that she still holding Tessaiga.

"Hikaru, I know you meant well, but please don't interfere. I am trying to bond with him. I don't need you, my brother, or anyone else to help me with him."

Hikaru sighed. "I will do as you wish, however, if you need me, I..."

Inuhime put her forefinger on his lips to quiet him. It was a bold move on her part because she wasn't suppose to touch a male, except for those who are her related to her (i.e. her two brothers) and vice versa until she would select an intended. She swallowed. "I know."

Hikaru was shocked. He wasn't expecting that from her, but he liked it. He grabbed her finger gently. "As you wish then," he said in a soft and loving way. He kissed the back of her hand and left quickly. She blinked because he was there and then he wasn't. She sighed. She loved that man, but never wanted to tell her mother and/or brother. She wouldn't say anything to them because she knew what they would say. They would say, 'No. Royalty won't be involved with those who are in servitude.' It was so stupid.

Then she felt someone starring from above. She looked up at her brother's balcony. She knew that he saw what had happened. She glanced down at Tessaiga, that she was still holding. She started to follow Inuyasha's scent.

Sesshomaru and Kagome saw the scene unfold.

Kagome observed, "Inuhime is in love with him." Sesshomaru turned to her. She saw the unasked question in his eyes. She chuckled. "Lets just say its woman's intuition."

Sesshomaru nodded, but not really getting it. Although, he didn't let that show through. He thought, "This woman is something."

His beast took that opportunity to voice his opinion. "Yes, she is, master."

"Hn."

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	11. Chapter X

Chapter X

Inuhime found Inuyasha up in a tree. He had his arms in his red sleeves. He looked as if he was pouting or sulking. Inuhime sighed and said, "Inuyasha, please come down from there!"

Inuyasha 'keh'-ed. "Don't make me come up there and drag your ass down!"

"Keh, why you even bother with me?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Why you bother with me?"

Inuhime's shoulders slumped. "Listen Inuyasha! I know that I hadn't been there for you. I am sorry for that! I had to obey my alpha! You know how that is!" There was silence for a moment or two. The longer the silence continued; the impatient Inuhime gets. So she leaped up in the tree and grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's haori. "Listen here pup! I apologized. It's time to get over it. We will bond as siblings should, whether you like it or not!"

Inuyasha was shocked to see Inuhime in his face being unladylike. "Fine," he said stubbornly. To hear what Inuyasha said made Inuhime smiled.

"Good. Now come with me and show me what you got."

"Huh?"

Inuhime rolled her eyes and said, "Come and spar with me."

"Alright! Just because you're a female, it doesn't mean that I would go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, little brother. Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your Tessaiga."She gave the youkai sword back to Inuyasha.

"Feh, I can't believe that I left it behind like that. I usually wouldn't done that, especially, after all the times the ice bastard has tried to take it from me."

Inuhime chuckled at her twin's nickname. "Perhaps, on some level, you trust me."

Inuyasha looked at her and then shrugged. "I guess. So, are you going to mate with that bastard that was here?"

"Inuyasha! That 'bastard' has a name."

"Keh, whatever!"

Inuhime sighed and answered his question, "I want to."

"Why couldn't you? I mean, he seems strong and all that shit! So why not?!"

"Because we aren't in the same class."

"So? Who gives a fuck what those snobs say! It's your life. You should be able to mate whomever you want!"

Inuhime smiled at Inuyasha. **_"_**You know, you're right." She looked toward her brother's study balcony and frowned.

Inuyasha followed her line of vision and said, "And who cares what the ice bastard would say!" That brought a smile to Inuhime's beautiful face.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Keh." He leaped down from the tree and waited for Inuhime. "Well? Are you coming?"

Inuhime laughed and leaped down. "I want to talk to Sesshomaru, first, before we spar. Is that alright with you?"

"Keh, I don't care."T

he more Inuyasha spend time with Inuhime; the more he accepted her as his eldest sibling.

Meanwhile in the study, Sesshomaru returned to his seat. He actually asked Kagome if she wanted some tea. She nodded, then Sesshomaru called for Jaken to serve tea for them. He waited after Jaken left to speak once again.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru finds himself curious."

"About what, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"How do you perceive this Sesshomaru?"

"The first time I saw you or now?"

"Both."

Kagome took a sip a tea and said, "When I first saw you, I thought you were the most handsome man... male that I'd ever seen. Of course, the actions that you did turned me away from your appearance. I just took what Inuyasha had said about you and what I'd had experience and seen for myself that you were a hateful, egotistical being. Then you appeared with Rin, at first I thought that was strange. I couldn't understand why you have a little girl with you, a HUMAN girl at that. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I believe it confused Inuyasha, too. I believe that he was a little jealous of Rin."

She shrugged one of her shoulders. "When you'd saved me a few times afterwards, which I am grateful for,I knew you probably done it because of Rin. When you and your pack was around, I observed you with Rin. I tried to figure out why; to figure you out. Now, I see you in a different light. However, I know there's more than meets the eye."

Sesshomaru grateful for her honesty; not even hesitating to answer truthfully. He had always admired that about Kagome; that and her loyalty, compassion, and fearless nature. There are many more, though, that he admired about her. He wasn't surprised about what she said when they'd first met. He also knew that Rin changed something in him, but not certain what it was. All he knew is that he regarded her as a daughter. The desire to protect ran furiously through his veins. Kagome said something that he almost didn't catch. Almost.

She said in a low, shy voice, "I wish to know you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru made no notion that he heard what she'd said to him. She seemed to be in relief. He thought it was because she would fear what he would say about it.

Suddenly the study's shoji door slid open and Inuhime barged in with Inuyasha following her. Jaken was about to reprimand Inuhime for disturbing his lord. Before he could say anything, Inuhime gave him a look that clearly said, 'I dare you to,' with a cold glared. Sesshomaru's bow quirked.

"Brother, we must speak." Sesshomaru motioned her to continue. "I know that you saw what happened in the gardens." He nodded. "I want to mate with Hikaru. I won't let you or mother stop me from finding happiness."

"Hn, have you spoken to mother, yet?"

Inuhime involuntarily swallowed. "No, but I will."

"Then this Sesshomaru gives you his blessing."Inuhime smiled in thanks and then turned. As she was walking, she grabbed Inuyasha by his haori and his undershirt to drag him out of the study, before he could complain about Kagome being near Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru was grateful that Inuhime finally realized what she wanted before their mother would had chosen for her, which made Sesshomaru shuttered at the thought. It was about time for him and Inuhime to find a mate, usually, they would be introduced to their intended when they reached adolescence. However, Inukimi and InuTaisho decided not to make an arrange mating. They felt that it was the right thing to do and hadn't regretted their decision of the aspect. Yet, the court lords and ladies raised hell about it, but none had persuaded them to change their minds. He was also grateful that Inuhime dragged Inuyasha away from them. He ready doesn't need him to interfere. Kagome watched them walk away until Jaken quickly slid the shoji door close from the outside. He knew that his lord would like to be alone with Kagome.

Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts, when Kagome asked why does Inuhime need permission to mate with another. Sesshomaru explained that it was usually the father would arrange a mating for his pups. The mother, of course, would agree with it before it became a finality. Now since their father passed on, their mother would choose a mate for them. Unless they had chosen already. They would need to ask for their mother's blessing to become final or the said male would need to ask for her or their alpha blessing before asking their future intendeds. It would show that the male has courage. He also told her that Hikaru had already asked for his blessing years ago and it still holds.

"But why did he waited for so long?"

"It was the war with Ryuukotsusei; our father died before he could ask him; and then it was probably due to arguing with his beast."

"Why would he argued with his beast? Does his beast would want her as well?"

"I imagined that his beast also wants my sister, but there was a social obstacle in the way."

"I see." Kagome understood. It really never changes. It was rare for a working person would meet and fall in love with the said wealth person. I mean really love that person; no matter what or who they are. She hoped that Inuhime or Hikaru succeeds in getting that blessing from Inukimi.

"So if your mother chooses one of those women then you have to mate them, unless you have someone in mind." Sesshomaru nodded. "So is this what the gathering is for. For you to choose one or your mother will?" Sesshomaru nodded. "But she and Inuhime said that you don't have to choose one."

Sesshomaru shrugged and said, "My mother likes to play games... mind games. She likes to play give and/or take away unless she likes you."

"Wha...," Kagome's voice got squeaky and she cleared her voice. "Sorry. What will she do if she likes them?"

Sesshomaru could smell nervousness from her. He thought, "She's nervous. Why is she nervous?"

His beast spoke, "Isn't it obvious? She's also interested in us as we are her. Hurry her nervousness is an unpleasant scent! Make it go away!"

He answered her question, "My mother would talk to you... politely or fairly politely. I guess it depends on the persons' part."

Kagome made an 'O' shaped with her mouth.

Meanwhile in the dojo, Inuhime and Inuyasha has been sparring for a little while.

Inuhime taunted as she twirled her fan around, "Is that all you got, little brother?"

=======================================================================

Meanwhile in the dojo, Inuhime and Inuyasha has been sparring for a little while.

Inuhime taunted as she twirled her fan around, "Is that all you got, little brother?"

"Keh, just watch," Inuyasha said arrogantly.

Suddenly a couple of Inuhime's suitors came into the dojo. They must got word that she was in the dojo because of how they were dressed. No shirt; just their hakamas on.

One of them named Arashi* said, "Well, well, well, look what do we have here, Ryu*." He was looking at Inuyasha. "So, Inuhime, who's this little bastard?" Now he's looking at Inuhime. Inuyasha was going to say something but Inuhime had spoken first.

"That's Lady Inuhime to you, Lord Arashi." She'd said 'lord' with some venom. She turned Inuyasha around and walked towards the exit. "Inuyasha, go get Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was going to protest, but she continued, "No, Inuyasha. Go. Get. Sesshomaru... please." She said the last word in a pleading tone. All he could do was nod and left her behind.

Inuhime turned back around to face them. She forced a smile. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

Ryu said, "Lady Inuhime, you didn't answer my father's question."

She smiled cooly, "This Inuhime doesn't have answer to you or Lord Arashi. What are you doing here?"

"Why you little bitch. When I become your mate, I will show you, who's your alpha," Ryu said as he forced her against the wall. Each other faces was nose to nose.

"Get away from me, Ryu."

"Or what Inuhime?"

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He doesn't understand why Inuhime didn't let him say anything other than to get Sesshomaru. Once he arrived at the study's door, Jaken was guarding the entrance.

Jaken yelled, "Hanyou, you are not allow here! Now leave!"

Inuyasha thought, "Yeah, like that little ugly bastard could stop me." He glared at Jaken; a Sesshomaru-like glare. "Move it or loose it, ugly."

"Why you..." Inuyasha knocked him out and quickly open the shoji door.

Sesshomaru and Kagome was having a pleasant conversation when Inuyasha barged in. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, have you ever heard of knocking," Kagome said in aggravation.

"Feh, Sesshomaru, Inuki needs you in the dojo."

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha; looked at Kagome; and then looked at Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"Well, some bastards came in the dojo while we were sparring."

"Well, maybe they wanted to spar, Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"They were wearing only their hakamas."

Sesshomaru got up after he said that and walked towards the dojo. He was followed by Kagome and his half-breed, half-brother.

"What's the deal Sesshomaru," Kagome asked by running up to him.

Sesshomaru answered, "Males are not supposed to be alone with a female unless they were accompanied by a male relative or a male bodyguard. Unless they're intending to be mates or a mated couple. Being that males are stronger than females, depending on the species of youkai. For instance, a male dragon may be stronger than a female inu. They're also improperly dressed."

Once they arrived, Sesshomaru saw Inuhime up against the wall. Inuhime knew when to pick her battles. She knew better to pick a fight with a male dragon. Kagome observed the male who had Inuhime against the wall. The said male was tall and muscular. He had green hair. It was as long as Sesshomaru's silverish white hair. He was wearing a pair of black hakamas.

He had Inuhime blocked by both of his arms. Sesshomaru heard Ryu said, "Or what Inuhime?"

Sesshomaru and his beast was inwardly growling. Inuyaaha couldn't help, but to open his mouth. "Or get your scaly ass away from my sister!"

Ryu turned around and was going to protest, but stopped as soon as he saw Sesshomaru standing right behind him. He involuntarily gulped as he observed the Lord of the West's appearance. Sesshomaru's shoulders were tensed. His fists were making a hard fist as his claws was making his inner palms bleed.

"Lor... Lord Sesshomaru! Its... It isn't what it looks like!"

"Hn, then pray tell this Sesshomaru what you think this looks like, then."

Arashi had spoken up. "Lord Sesshomaru, we were having a conversation. That's all."

Sesshomaru glared at Arashi coldly that even made Inuhime's spine shivered. "Having this one's sister up against the wall is having a conversation? You think this one's a fool!"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru."

As Sesshomaru was trying not to melt them with his poisonous claws, Inuhime made Kagome and Inuyasha following her just outside the dojo. They could hear all sorts of excuses they made to Sesshomaru. They even tried to flatter Sesshomaru, which didn't work.

They heard him roared. "That's enough of your pathetic excuses! You, too, had always been after this one's twin, since our puphood! From this day forth, you will no longer come near my Lady Sister again. If this Sesshomaru hears that you deliberately disobey me, this one will kill you." He said the last few words in a hard, cold, and deep baritone that there was no argument on the matter.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I must protest. You see I am the new Lord of the North. I imagined that your Lady Mother wouldn't want us be in a war... again. Now, would she? I also imagine that Inuhime doesn't want to loose her little brother like you, two, had lost your father. Would you, Lady Inuhime?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. I was just saying that we don't need to be in conflict, especially over a woman."Arashi said as he looked at Inuhime leeringly, which made Inuhime shuttered. Sesshomaru gave Ryu and Arashi a cold, deadly glare that clearly said, 'cross me, I'll kill you.' Sesshomaru said in his usual bored and stoic tone, "Come, sister... Kagome... Brother." Sesshomaru turned and walked pass them expecting them to follow. Inuyasha wasn't going to because he had a bone to pick with them, however, both Inuhime and Kagome linked their arms with him and made him walk. He sighed thinking that he will have his day with them, someday.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	12. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

Meanwhile in the dojo, Inuhime and Inuyasha has been sparring for a little while.

Inuhime taunted as she twirled her fan around, "Is that all you got, little brother?"

"Keh, just watch," Inuyasha said confidently.

Suddenly a couple of Inuhime's suitors came into the dojo. They must got word that she was in the dojo because of how they were dressed. No shirt; just their hakamas on.

One of them named Arashi* said, "Well, well, well, look what do we have here, Ryu*." He was looking at Inuyasha. "So, Inuhime, who's this little bastard?" Now he's looking at Inuhime. Inuyasha was going to say something but Inuhime had spoken first.

"That's Lady Inuhime to you, Lord Arashi." She'd said 'lord' with some venom. She turned Inuyasha around and walked towards the exit. "Inuyasha, go get Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was going to protest, but she continued, "No, Inuyasha. Go. Get. Sesshomaru... please." She said the last word in a pleading tone. All he could do was nod and left her behind.

Inuhime turned back around to face them. She forced a smile. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

Ryu said, "Lady Inuhime, you didn't answer my father's question."

She smiled cooly, "This Inuhime doesn't have to answer to you or Lord Arashi. What are you doing here?"

"Why you little bitch. When I become your mate, I will show you, who's your alpha," Ryu said as he forced her against the wall. Each other faces was nose to nose.

"Get away from me, Ryu."

"Or what Inuhime?"

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He doesn't understand why Inuhime didn't let him say anything other than to get Sesshomaru. Once he arrived at the study's door, Jaken was guarding the entrance.

Jaken yelled, "Hanyou, you are not allow here! Now leave!"

Inuyasha thought, "Yeah, like that little ugly bastard could stop me." He glared at Jaken; a Sesshomaru-like glare. "Move it or loose it, ugly."

"Why you..." Inuyasha knocked him out and quickly open the shoji door.

Sesshomaru and Kagome was having a pleasant conversation when Inuyasha barged in. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, have you ever heard of knocking," Kagome said in aggravation.

"Feh, Sesshomaru, Inuki needs you in the dojo."

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha; looked at Kagome; and then looked at Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"Well, some bastards came in the dojo while we were sparring."

"Well, maybe they wanted to spar, Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"They were wearing only their hakamas."

Sesshomaru got up after he said that and walked towards the dojo. He was followed by Kagome and his half-breed, half-brother.

"What's the deal Sesshomaru," Kagome asked by running up to him.

Sesshomaru answered, "Males are not supposed to be alone with a female unless they were accompanied by a male relative or a male bodyguard. Unless they're intending to be mates or a mated couple. Being that males are stronger than females, depending on the species of youkai. For instance, a male dragon may be stronger than a female inu. They're also improperly dressed."

Once they arrived, Sesshomaru saw Inuhime up against the wall. Inuhime knew when to pick her battles. She knew better to pick a fight with a male dragon. Kagome observed the male who had Inuhime against the wall. The said male was tall and muscular. He had green hair. It was as long as Sesshomaru's silverish white hair. He was wearing a pair of black hakamas.

He had Inuhime blocked by both of his arms. Sesshomaru heard Ryu said, "Or what Inuhime?"

Sesshomaru and his beast was inwardly growling. Inuyaaha couldn't help, but to open his mouth. "Or get your scaly ass away from my sister!"

Ryu turned around and was going to protest, but stopped as soon as he saw Sesshomaru standing right behind him. He involuntarily gulped as he observed the Lord of the West's appearance. Sesshomaru's shoulders were tensed. His fists were making a hard fist as his claws was making his inner palms bleed.

"Lor... Lord Sesshomaru! Its... It isn't what it looks like!"

"Hn, then pray tell this Sesshomaru what you think this looks like, then."

Arashi had spoken up. "Lord Sesshomaru, we were having a conversation. That's all."

Sesshomaru glared at Arashi coldly that even made Inuhime's spine shivered. "Having this one's sister up against the wall is having a conversation? You think this one's a fool!"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru."

As Sesshomaru was trying not to melt them with his poisonous claws, Inuhime made Kagome and Inuyasha following her just outside the dojo. They could hear all sorts of excuses they made to Sesshomaru. They even tried to flatter Sesshomaru, which didn't work.

They heard him roared. "That's enough of your pathetic excuses! You had always been after this one's twin, since our puphood! From this day forth, you will no longer come near my Lady Sister again. If this Sesshomaru hears that you deliberately disobey me, this one will kill you." He said the last few words in a hard, cold, and deep baritone that there was no argument on the matter.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I must protest. You see, I am the new Lord of the North. I imagined that your Lady Mother wouldn't want us be in a war... again. Now, would she? I also imagine that Inuhime doesn't want to loose her little brother like you, two, had lost your father. Would you, Lady Inuhime?"

"Is that a threat?!"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. I was just saying that we don't need to be in conflict, especially over a woman."Arashi said as he looked at Inuhime leeringly, which made Inuhime shuttered. Sesshomaru gave Ryu and Arashi a cold, deadly glare that clearly said, 'cross me, I'll kill you.'

Sesshomaru said in his usual bored and stoic tone, "Come, sister... Kagome... Brother." Sesshomaru turned and walked pass them expecting them to follow. Inuyasha wasn't going to because he had a bone to pick with them, however, both Inuhime and Kagome linked their arms with him and made him walk. He sighed thinking that he will have his day with them, someday.

It was around dinnertime, when a maid came into Kagome's room to wake her up and to help her getting dressed for dinner. Kagome was tired and decided to take a nap. Kagome was remembering the conversation with Sesshomaru before Inuyasha barged in. She knew that Sesshomaru was being honest with her. It was just a normal conversation that a man and a woman would be having like they were on a date or something. She snorted at that thought.

"As if, Sesshomaru would date someone like me. He would rather die before taking me out on a date."

Kagome couldn't help, but wish of something more with him. Yes, they were allies during the battle against Naraku. Now, she's having a really hard time defining what kind of relationship that they were making. Was it acquaintanceship, friendship, or something more intimate? She thought, "No. Nothing like a romantic type of relationship. More likely it's an acquaintanceship or friendship, in which I will gladly accept."

Kagome was deep in her thoughts when the maid said, "Lady Kagome?"

Silence.

"Lady Kagome?"

Silence.

The maid touch the miko's shoulder gently; careful not to startle her and get zapped by her reiki. "Lady Kagome."

Kagome finally came back to reality. "Huh?"

"Lady Kagome, it's time to do your hair and makeup."

"Could you stop calling me 'lady'? I am not one of those ladies of the court."

"But milady, I must call you by that title! I can get so much trouble."

"Well, just call me that in public as you could just call me 'Kagome' in private._**"**_

The maid sighed. "As you wish, mila-... I mean Kagome."

"See, how hard was that. What's your name?" Kagome walked over to the vanity and sat, so that, the maid could brush her hair and did some elegant hairstyle.

"My name is unimportant. Why would you want to know, milady?"

It was Kagome's turn to sigh. "It's about acknowledgement and respect." The maid smiled and then nod in understanding.

"Most of the Ladies of the Court and those from the other Cardinal Lands had never took in interest in us. So, you can understand my confusion on this matter." Kagome nodded. "I am called Nariko*."

"So, Nariko, what kind of youkai are you? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's alright. I don't mind. I am a black inuyoukai."

Nariko had finished doing her hair. She was getting some white power. "Do I really had to put that on?"

Nariko blinked a few times. She was never asked to not to put some on. "No. I guess not," she said uncertainly. She asked, "How about the red lip-paint and red and black accents around the eyes and eyebrows?"

"No, just the red lip-paint and the black eye-liner. I could do it myself, Nariko."Nariko had no idea what an eye-liner was, but she figured that it's what she called the black paint to put around her eyes.

"No, Kagome. I don't mind. It's just... It's just different is all." Kagome nodded.

Once Nariko was finished with Kagome's makeup, Kagome got out her hand-held mirror from her big, yellow backpack. While Kagome was checking out her hair and makeup, Nariko was preparing her lady's 12 layer kimono. She 'ahem-ed' to get her lady's attention and once she had it. She said, "Kagome, now lets get you in your kimono."

Kagome saw her kimono and groaned. She noticed that it was a 12 layer kimono. She hated those. They were heavy. Nariko let Kagome looked at her chosen kimono. The outer kimono is the most decorated while the others had plain colors. It was beautiful. The kimono was white and had red cherry blossoms, like it was blowing in the wind or something. It also had a matching obi to go with it. It was had Sesshomaru's insignia, which is a crescent moon with three cherry blossoms inside the dark part of the moon.

Several minutes later...

There was a light knock on the door. So light that only Nariko could hear. Nariko slid opened the shoji door. When she saw who it was, she bowed. The said person nodded and excused her. Kagome had her back from the person coming towards her. The said person leaned over to her ear and said, **_"_**You look beautiful." Kagome gasped in surprise and quickly turned around to find that no one was there. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

She thought, "Okay that was weird." She shrugged it off. Then she noticed that Nariko wasn't around. "Hmm, perhaps, she was needed elsewhere."

Kagome slid her door close and started walking towards the dining room. As she was walking, she saw Sesshomaru standing near the stairs. She regarded Sesshomaru's attire. It wasn't his usual white kimono, that had three cherry blossoms on his left shoulder and at the bottom of his right sleeve. He wore a silk, plain purple kimono with a golden obi. It also had the three cherry blossoms embroidered on the kimono.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome was coming. When he looked up and saw her, his eyes widen at the beauty coming towards him.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good evening, Kagome. Allow this Sesshomaru escort you to the dining hall."

Kagome beamed and nodded. Sesshomaru linked his arm with Kagome's arm. As they were walking, the servants were looking at their lord strangely.

Inuyasha was thinking about what happened these past few days. Inuyasha heard his door slid open and he looked over his shoulder. It was his eldest sibling, Inuhime. She smiled at him and then frowned.

_**"**_What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just sat there; thinking, just thinking about things that happened earlier in the day. Inuhime waited for him to speak. She knew that he had something on his mind.

"You can tell me, Inuyasha."

"I don't know how it feels to have an alpha. My mother was only human and my father was dead. Sesshomaru had only treated me like I was dirt underneath his boots. I had to defend myself, which I had several close calls. I had to teach myself how to hunt, to climb trees for safety. You and Sesshomaru were lucky to have known the old man."Inuyasha wasn't used to talking about himself; not even to Kagome, his best friend, but for some reason he could with her.

**_"_**To know him as a father and alpha. I'd never had that. I had only heard stories about father from Totosai and Myoga." He paused for a moment. "I was ridicule by youkai and humans alike. They even tried to kill me. I didn't understand why, then. I was driven to be a recluse; destined to be alone forever. I secretly admired Sesshomaru for his... his everything. I got resentful of him every time that I saw him, though. He would put me down, called me worthless, and nearly killing me. He always said that I was an abomination; a taint to father's bloodline. When I heard about the Shikon no Tama and what it could do, I knew that I need to have it. No matter what the cost. Then there was Kikyo. I knew that she was the guardian of the Jewel. I knew that she was powerful. I knew that she could purified me instantly. We unexpectedly fell in love, then that bastard, Naraku, disguised himself as me and stole the Jewel and wounding her deeply to cause her death. However, not until she pinned me to sleep on a tree that she died." Inuyasha paused to gather his thoughts. He'd never talked this much, so he took a deep breath.

"50 years later, a girl from the future released me from the spell. She released me because she was in danger by a centipede youkai. Once she released me, I killed that weak youkai with my 'Iron-Weaver Soul Stealer'. No long afterwards, I tried to kill her to get the Jewel. I'd chased her until that old hag, Kaede magically put these stupid beads on me. Then Kagome said, 'sit boy,' just before I grabbed the Jewel that was rolling towards me, because she's a klutz." He chuckled at the memory. "Kagome was my first friend. She accepted me for who I am; not what I am. She's my best friend."

Inuhime had the urge to face-palmed herself when he said that he didn't know how it feels to have an alpha. "Inuyasha, forgive me. I wasn't thinking when I said that you know how it feels to have an alpha, knowing that you'd never had one'... 'directly," she thought the last word. She wasn't going to tell Inuyasha that Sesshomaru had saved him a bunch of times when he was a pup, because he wouldn't believed her even if she did. So she left that little detail out. It was by her request, knowing that Sesshomaru would had killed him because Inuyasha was a possible threat of his titles.

"Sorry to hear about Kikyo." She paused as she was Inuyasha shrugged one of his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. "Kagome sounds like she's a special girl."

"Keh, you had no idea. She attracts trouble all the time. Like the mangy wolf, Kouga. He always claimed her as his every time he ran into us during our jewel shard-hunting days. Feh, he does it even now. That mangy wolf is so stupid that he can't take a hint."

"Inuyasha, I hate to stop our bonding time, but I came here to escort you to the dining hall."

"Feh, the only reason why I am going is to protect Kagome from those bitches. I can't believe that Kagome agreed to be the ice bastard's 'confidant', whatever the fuck that is."

They walked out of Inuyasha's room and walked to the dining hall.

As Sesshomaru, Inuhime, Kagome, and Inuyasha walked in the dining hall, the potential mates of Sesshomaru and Inuhime stopped their idle chatter and looked at them expectedly. Inukimi saw them, then walked to them. She said, "Come, Let us go sit and eat."

Sesshomaru sat on his end of the table. Kagome sat on the left side of Sesshomaru. Inuhime sat next to Kagome. Inuyasha was forced to sit at Sesshomaru's right side, across from Kagome, much to his displeasure. Hikaru sat next to Inuyasha. He had escorted Inukimi to the dining hall. He told her of his interest in Inuhime as a mate. He was nervouse as hell, but all the Inukimi did was smiled and gave her consent. The males were seated between Hikaru and Inukimi. The females were seated between Inukimi and Inuhime.

Inukimi announced, "Before we eat, let our guests introduce themselves to Sesshomaru and Inuhiime and their confidants, Kagome and Hikaru. However, Hikaru will pursue his interest in my daughter and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's and Inuhime's half brother, is now Inuhime's confidant. Please give your name and title or relation of the lord of your land. Ladies are first. Now begin ladies."

Just before either one of the ladies could start introducing themselves, Inuyasha yelled, "Hey, old bitch, who do you think you are including me in this shit?! Inuyasha had earned himself two glares from Kagome and Sesshomaru and a slap in the back of his head from Hikaru. He whispered to Inuyasha, "You should be honored to become your sister's confidant. Also this would give her time to get to know her baby brother."

Inuyasha, then uncharacteristically apologized to Inukimi. She, in turn, waved a dismissive hand at that.

The one that sat next to the right of Inukimi 'ah-hemed' to get their attention. Once did she said, "Hello, I am Konami* and this is my twin sister, Minami*. We are the daughters of the Lord of the South," she said as she looked at Sesshomaru. Minami, also, looked at him before they bowed down to them. Kagome observed the neko-youkai twin sisters. She noticed that they are fraternal twins like Sesshomaru and Inuhime. The one called Konami had long, platinum-blonde hair, that was waist-length. Her eyes were blue. She wore a kimono that matched her eyes. The other one called Minami had red hair that was in a long braid. It went over her left shoulder down to her stomach. She had green eyes. She wore a white kimono that was decorated with cherry blossoms lightly floating down to the ground.

The one that sat next to Minami said, "Hi, my name is Ayame. I am the granddaughter of Yorozoku, the Leader of the Northern Ookami-youkai Tribe of the Eastern Lands." She bowed down to them before sitting back down again. Ayame had green eyes and red hair that was in pig-tails. She also had an iris in one of her pig-tails. She wore a white wolf fur draped over her shoulders, red and blue armor, and had a white wolf fur skirt. She had on a green fanged necklace, insteps, and arm guards. Kagome thought that she looked awfully familiar, but couldn't remember where or when she had seen her.

The one that sat next to Ayame said as she looked at Sesshomaru, "Hello, I am called Setsuna*. I am the daughter of our current Lord of the Northern Lands." She bowed down to them and sat down again. Kagome observed her and noticed that she was a ryu-youkai. She had yellow cat eyes and her dark, green hair was in a pony-tail, wrapped in a yellow ribbon. She wore a dark green kimono that had a dragon on the right shoulder.

The one that sat next to Setsuna said as she, too, looked at Sesshomaru, "Hi, I am called Yuki*. I am, too, the daughter of our current Lord of the Northern Lands." She bowed down to them and sat down again. Kagome noticed that she was not a full demon. She was a ryu-hanyou. She wondered what was her other half. Was it demon? Or was it human? She also noticed the one called Yuki that she was wearing a red, silk kimono, that had a dragon on her right shoulder. She had yellow eyes, which aren't cat eyes, and long, curly, black hair.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to get some sort of... something to know what he was thinking. His face was always hard, stone, stoic, indifferent. She wondered how Inuhime, Inukimi, or even Rin could read his facial expressions, She needed to ask about their secrets in how to read Sesshomaru's face and/or body languages. All she knew was when he glared a death glare that promises death. She should know; she had seen it, once, twice... uh, many times before.

Now it was the males turn. Hikaru introduced himself to the guests and he, even, bowed down to Inuhime, who, in turn, tried to fight her blush. She had to end up opening a fan to hide her face before any red could appeared. The one that sat to the right of Hikaru said in a deep voice, "Hello, I am Ryutaro*, the eldest son of the Lord of the North." He looked at Inuhime with lust in his eyes, which made her very uncomfortable. Inuyasha could sense his sister's unease, so did Sesshomaru and Hikaru. They were going to say something, but Inuhime gave them a look that clearly said, 'don't you dare.' Kagome could also sense her uneasiness. She could see how she could feel uncomfortable around him. The way he looked at her with such intensity. It was unnerving. She noticed what he wore. He wore a purple kimono that had a dragon on his right shoulder. He, also, had yellow cat eyes and dark green hair, that was braided down to his back. He was also ryu-youkai like Setsuna.

The next one, who sat next to Ryutaro said, "I am Arashi, the current Lord of the North." He stared at Inuhime with such hunger like it was very unsettling. He bowed down to her and sat down. He wore a blue kimono that had a big dragon embroidered on the back of the kimono. He, too, had yellow cat eyes. He had long, black hair that was a little longer than Sesshomaru's hair.

The one that sat next to Arashi said, "I am Ryu, the second son of our current Lord of the North. He looked at her a little differently than his father and his elder brother, which couldn't be placed. He wore a light green kimono that had a dragon on his right shoulder. He had long, green hair, that was as long as Sesshomaru's hair and also had yellow cat eyes.

The one that sat next to Ryu said, "Hi, I'm Kouga, the Leader of the Eastern Ookami-youkai Tribe of the Eastern Lands." Kouga noticed Kagome. He winked at her and then bowed down to Inuhime and sat down again. Kouga has blue eyes and black hair that was always tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He wore a brown wolf pelt; has a brown wolf fur head band; wore silver and black armor; and also has brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. He also knew that Ayame was there, too. He, however, didn't know that Kagome was there. It was a surprise to him. A great surprise, which he thought maybe he could start courting her.

Kagome wasn't expecting to see Kouga. She looked at Inuyasha, who looked like he wanted to growl, but couldn't for some reason or another. She, then, looked at Sesshomaru. She noticed him narrowed his eyes a little. He was probably wondering why he was there, since the males were there trying to court his twin sister.

The last male who was a nekoyoukai, sat between Kouga and Inukimi said, "I am Kazuo, the son of the Southern Lord." He bowed to Inuhime and then sat down. He wore a white kimono that had some blue cat paw-prints on his left shoulder. His right eye was blue and the other was green. He had red hair with platinum-blonde highlights. Half of his hair was in a bun as the other half was down. His hair was at waist-length.

Inukimi 'ah-hemed' to get their attention. "Now that the introductions were announced. We can now eat." She signaled Nanami to get the maidservants to serve them their food. The meal was quite delicious. They had steak and rice and drank demon sake. Once everyone finished eating, Inukimi said, "That was delicious, was it?" The guests and the others nodded in agreement. "Now, the males go to the sitting room as we, ladies, will go to the gardens." Once said everyone stood up, Inuhime linked arms with Kagome and then walked towards the entrance to the gardens. Inuyasha was about to follow because he just wanted to protect Kagome from those snobby bitches. However, Sesshomaru grabbed the back of his red haori.

Inuyasha turned and said, "Why are you stopping me, ice prick?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Females only gather together after dinner to gossip or whatever women do."

"Keh, I don't care what they're doing. I want to protect Kagome from the bitches."

"Hn, Inuhime and mother won't let nothing happen to Kagome."

"I am not talking about physical harm, Sesshomaru."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"They will call her names and stuff like that. She doesn't deserve that. She has have enough from me." He said the last part with a quiet whisper, which Sesshomaru could still hear because of his superior hearing.

"Hn, as this Sesshomaru said before, Inuhime and mother are there. Worry not, little brother." Sesshomaru begun walking to the sitting room, but noticed that Inuyasha wasn't following. He motioned to Hikaru to get Inuyasha, forcibly if need be.

"Let go of me, bastard!"

"Then get moving," Hikaru growled out.

"Keh!" Inuyasha proceeded walking with his arms in his sleeves, following Sesshomaru, like a good beta does.

In the gardens, the ladies sat down on a blanket and some cushions that the servants provided for their outing. Inuhime sat next to Kagome. Inukimi sat on her favorite purple cushion, what happened to be next to Kagome. Nanami brought out some sweet buns and tea. The youkai women, excluding Inuhime, Inukimi, and Ayame, stared at Kagome maliciously. Kagome could practically feel their malice towards her. Before Kagome got to met the potential mates to Sesshomaru, she decided to hide her miko power. Kagome didn't want the visiting youkai to feel uncomfortable around her. Kagome couldn't understand why they hated her so much. She didn't do anything to them.

Setsuna grabbed her cup and asked Kagome in a snobby manner, "So, human, how long did you know our lord?"

Kagome thought, "So, that's the reason for their malice towards me, because I know Sesshomaru. That's so ridiculous!" She said, "I knew Lord Sesshomaru for a few years. We were allies."

"Allies?"

"Is that hard to believe?"

"Yes, it is."

Konami added, "I'd never thought in all my long life, that Sesshomaru would be around humans until he brought that little puny female around, when he visited our lands. You could imagine my surprise. Now you are here. One must think that our lord is getting weak for having humans around him." Inukimi, Inuhime, and Kagome glared at Konami.

Minami asked surprisingly in a polite way, "Lady Kagome, is it true that a few misfits defeated that vile hanyou, Naraku?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes, it's true. Sesshomaru was there fighting along with me and Inuyasha. We were grateful to have a such powerful ally, then and now."

Konami remarked, "Yes, he is powerful. It was no wonder that a human and an hanyou asked to be allies, because you are so weak. I bet Sesshomaru defeated him with no effort at all."

Kagome was getting tired of being called, 'weak'. She had heard enough from Inuyasha. Kagome forced a smile. "Yes and no." The snobby females looked confuse. "Yes, Sesshomaru did defeat many demons with no effort at all, but it was me that defeated Naraku."

Setsuna snorted, "Preposterous! A human couldn't be as strong as our lord! You are weak, human!"

Kagome patience with the wannabe mates of Sesshomaru were thinning out. She thought angrily, "Weak! I'll show them weak!"

Kagome allowed her aura go slowly and direct it those bitches. Ayame, Inuhime, and Inukimi could feel Kagome's terrifying purifying power. Ayame knew that Kagome was powerful because... well, she could see it in her aura. She felt a tinkling on her skin. A warm tinkling sensation. Inuhime and her mother were unharmed by Kagome's purifying power. They were impressed with how she could control her reiki and choosing her targets, as in one could feel a warm harmless tinkling as to one, who could feel the pain of holy powers.

As soon as Kagome heard a hiss from them, she pulled her power back into her body. "Why you bitch," Setsuna hissed.

Kagome stood up and looked at the hostess and her daughter apologetically. She left without saying another word or looking back. Kagome would be damned if she runaway from those bitches scared like she was a little girl. Ayame looked to where Kagome was walking off. She said, "Excuse me, Ladies."

Inuhime stood up and made a notion to Ayame to stay and sit down. Ayame understood. "No, you are our guest. As I am the hostess' daughter, its my duty to tend to our guest. Please, stay and keep my mother company." Inuhime followed Kagome to wherever she may be.

Minami commented, "What nerve of that puny woman! I hope Inuhime kills the miko bitch for what she did to us! Why you didn't tell us that she was a miko, Lady Inukimi?!"

Inukimi inwardly rolled her eyes. Honestly, why are youkai women so dramatic? "Oh? You didn't know? You should be more observant, Minami."

Meanwhile, in the sitting room, the men... well the ryu men were talking mostly about boring youkai politics. Kouga, Kazuo, and even Inuyasha added their two cents into the conversation. Every once in a while, they tried to include Sesshomaru, who looked bored as hell, who would reply only a 'hn' to every question that the Northern Lord would ask him. It infuriated the dragon lord to no end.

Inuyasha got bored and looked around the room to search for his brother... I mean half-brother to make sure that he didn't sneak out. Inuyasha walked to him and sat down by Hikaru, who was talking to Sesshomaru quietly. Inuyasha would be damned if he sat next to his half-brother again.

"Do you mind, half-breed? We were having a private conversation."

"Keh, ignore me like you always do, ice prick."

Sesshomaru growled and was going to throw his halfwit half-brother across the room, however, before he could Hikaru put his hand on Sesshomaru's person. If looks could kill, Hikaru would be dead a thousand times over. Hikaru inaudibly gulped. He said, "I understand, milord, but what would your twin and Kagome say if you do what you wanted to do." Sesshomaru growled as he sat back down as Hikaru quickly removed his hand off of his lord.

Arashi heard Sesshomaru growled, which he chuckled at. He asked arrogantly, "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you dogs growling about?"

Inuyasha answered before Sesshomaru could, "It's none of your damn business, scaly ass!"

Kouga and Kazuo wanted to laugh, but couldn't because that would show disrespect towards the Northern Lord. No, they don't have any love for ryuyoukai, it just that Kouga can't afford to go to war against Arashi, knowing that numbers of his tribe and Ayame's were gradually reducing. Both Kazuo and Kouga can't fight and win against those daiyoukai like Arashi and Sesshomaru.

Arasha snarled as he stood. "Why you disrespectful, mongrel?!" He angrily walked to Inuyasha, who stood his ground as always. "I will teach you a lesson, mongrel!" Arasha was about to hit Inuyasha with his fist in Inuyasha's handsome face.

However, before he could hit Inuyasha, Sesshomaru blocked his fist with his big, strong clawed hand. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Arashi. "It is this Sesshomaru's duty to punish Inuyasha; not yours, Lord Arashi," Sesshomaru said in his calm and cold baritone.

"Then punish him now for being disrespectful to a fellow lord!"

"You can't order this Sesshomaru around, Lord Arashi. This one will punish him in his own time; not yours." The more Sesshomaru holding back the Northern Lord's fist; the more he wanted to melt him with his poison claws. The urge was becoming unbearable.

"Gentlemen, lets not fight. We came here for only thing and one thing only, well excepted for the brothers, of course," Kazuo said diplomatically.

"Half-brothers," Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled in unison.

"Whatever. My point is that family is family; no matter if you are half or not."

Arashi scoffed, "You dogs and cats are the same that it's... disconcerting."

"No matter, how much disconcerting we are, Lord Arashi. It's still a fact. Now, I..." He stopped talking because he felt a very powerful purifying energy. Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other worriedly. Sesshomaru, however, once he felt Kagome's power, he ran towards the gardens where he knew where Kagome would be. Kouga and Inuyasha followed suit.

Once Sesshomaru arrived, he noticed that Kagome and his sister wasn't present. He said questioningly, "Mother?"

His mother looked at her son before the youkai women, except for Ayame, flocked to him. They complained about what Kagome did. All that Sesshomaru heard was 'blah, blah, blah.' Inuyasha and Kouga arrived and started laughing at Sesshomaru because of the annoyed look on his face and his predicament. Sesshomaru gave them the death glare, which, surprisingly, Inuyasha took notice and hit Kouga in the ribs. When Kouga saw that warning 'death' glare, he immediately stopped.

Ayame walked to the Lady Mother and said, "Milady, I believe you should make those women get away from Lord Sesshomaru before he decides to kill them with his poison."

Inukimi smirked at that idea. She inwardly sighed and decided to save them before they get melt into nonexistence. "Ladies, lets get back to our socializing. You know the rules, you can't get near Sesshomaru before the end of the month." The youkai women, excluding Ayame, pouted and whined, which made all those present inwardly rolled their eyes.

Sesshomaru saw his mother walking away. "Mother?" His mother stopped. "What happened? Where's Kagome?"

He saw his mother looked over her shoulder and smirked. He narrowed his eyes at her. She said, "Fret not, my son. Inuhime's with her as we speak." He watched his mother faced forward and starting to walk where the women were previously sitting. He let out a breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding. He turned around and passed Kouga and Inuyasha.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Come, little brother. Prince Kouga." He faced forward and walked ahead knowing they would follow.

After the outing with Inukimi and the other ladies, Kagome and Ayame met Inuhime in her rooms. Inuhime left a long while ago, before it ended. She excused herself saying that she had other pressing matters to attend to, which was actually not a lie, as usual. It really surprised her mother that she actually had something to do. Even though, she usually supported her daughter and relieving her from any event of that moment in time. In this case, it was during that outing/picnic out on the gardens. Inukimi let her go like she'd always done. She thought that she could ask her later.

Ayame and Kagome knocked on the shoji door. A maidservant, Nanami, opened it and let them inside. She escorted them to where Inuhime was, which was in her private hot springs. Inuhime had her eyes closed when they'd came in.

She said, "Come join me. I know you want to." Ayame and Kagome looked at each other. By this time, Inuhime opened her eyes. "Don't tell me, you, two, are shy?"

Kagome replied, "No, I am not. It just I'd always did this with my sister-like friend, Sango. It's just weird, that's all." Ayame nodded as if it was the same or similar to Kagome's version.

"Hn, well, what are you waiting for then?"

"Oh, right. I guess I am amazed by the decor of this room."

Inuhime chuckled. "You're not the first. Come on in! It's really warm in here!"

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga were in a hallway talking about Kagome and Kouga's intention of mating with Kagome. Of course, Inuyasha yelled out his protests about Kouga's claims on her. Sesshomaru informed Kouga that she's not interested in him.

Kouga countered, "You have no say in who Kagome mates or not, mutt-face!"

Inuyasha growled, "Kagome's mine! She's my best friend! I am her protector! It's my job to protect her from all sorts of danger, including the ones in here!" He pointed at his own heart.

"Oh, that's rich, mutt-face. You really did a good job in protecting her from yourself! Face it, Inuyasha! You are just a scare little pup, who don't want to let go of his little toy."

"Why you!" Just as Inuyasha was going to pounce on Kouga, Sesshomaru grabbed his red haori.

"That's enough!" His voice seemed to echo in the hallways. It was cleared to Sesshomaru that the only way for Kouga to stop his claiming on his Kagome. Yes, his Kagome. That either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru would have to duel Kouga in order to break his claims on her unless some how, by some miracle, by the Kami, that he would chase someone else, more specifically the wolf-princess, Ayame.

"Kouga, there will not be any claiming on Kagome while she's a guest in my home. Understood?!"

By this time, Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's haori. Also Inuyasha and Kouga were facing the opposite directions. Kouga, rather hesitantly said, "I understand." Inuyasha nodded in agreement and approval.

There was a long moment of silence before Inuyasha broke it.

"So, are you really going to punish me in favor of that dragon lord?" Speaking about the event in the sitting room with Arashi, the Lord of the North.

"Hn. No, however, I must show some sort of punishment in front of him and every other males that witness such of thing," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"What?" Inuyasha dreaded this moment because by judging the smirk of his half-brother's face, he knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

"You will stay by this one's second-in-command's side at all times."

At first, Inuyasha was confused until he remembered who was Sesshomaru's second-in-command was. It was Hikaru.

"But wouldn't he be busy to gain our sister's favor or some shit like that," he asked while trying to have a way out of it. Hell, he would rather stick by his ice-up-in-the-ass brother than Hikaru.

"Hn." Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he had forgotten about that. There's got to be a way to minimized his punishment rather than having him whipped. Then a most hated thought just came into his mind. He inwardly growled at it.

After Inuhime, Kagome, and Ayame got out of her private hot springs. They went to sit in her sitting room.

"So, Ayame, what do you see in the wolf-prince?"

Ayame blushed and giggled. "He's very handsome. He can be affectionate. I mean, by seeing him always showing affection towards Kagome. You see my point. He's a great protector. I know that he would protect any pups that he would have with his life. Also, he has the most hot body that I'd ever seen."

Ayame became silent obviously in 'La La Land' with Kouga. She had this look that when one was in love with someone. It's hard to describe, but you would know it whenever you see it. That look made Kagome and Inuhime giggled. It was obvious that Ayame was in love with the wolf-prince. There was no denying that Kouga was handsome and that he was a fine male specimen. A maid interrupted by coming in and bring them some warm and relaxing tea. "Anything else, milady." Inuhime waved a dismissive hand at her. The maid bowed and left the room.

Kagome said, "I had to admit that Kouga's cute, but I don't see him in 'that' way. I hate it when he comes to me and asks me to become his mate. Only for me just to reject him every time. The look on his face is heartbreaking."

Inuhime and Ayame nodded. Inuhime added, "If Kouga was serious about you becoming his mate, he would have stayed around."

Ayame said, "That's just it though. He says that he wants to mate with Kagome, but he doesn't stay by her especially when other males were around. It just doesn't make any sense to me." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, perhaps I should have an one-on-one talk with him. It's getting near that time when my mother, myself, and Kagome would ask questions to potential mates. Usually, it would be my mother and brother to ask questions to my potential mates or vice versa. Well, in my case, it would be mother, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to ask. They would decide who will be able to see me alone."

"Oh, like a date."

"Uh, I know not what this 'date' is, but I do get your meaning, Kagome."

"But how would you make it so..."

"My mother is key. That's all." Inuhime knew her mother would help them. First, she needed to summon her, though, and get her in-on-it. She flared her youki towards her mother.

Meanwhile in the gardens, the wannabe intendeds were talking about Kagome, while they were embroidering. Inukimi, on other hand, was bored out of her mind. She was so tired of these females, who only wanted her current title and just more wealth. She, often, talked to her late mate in her mind, as if he was there.

"InuTaisho, did you thought of me like that? Is that way you stray from me? Was I this ignorant and arrogant? If so, then I don't blame you. I am..." Her inner 'conversion' with InuTaisho was interrupted by one of the wannabe mates, who was calling out to her.

"Lady Inukimi."

Silence.

"Lady Inukimi." Inukimi heard her name being called then. She inwardly shook out of her entrance state.

"Hmm, yes."

"Is that little miko whore really our rival?"

Inukimi blinked. She, at first, wanted to say 'no.' She smiled deviously as a thought came across her mind. "Believe want you want to believe ladies."

Setsuna growled. "Lady Inukimi, why on earth did you allow such a filth near your son?"

Konami added, "And how could you stand her stench?" Inukimi quirked her eyebrow at her and thought, "Tck, Kagome's scent is so much better than all yours." Inukimi smiled and just shrugged her delicate shoulders, that was when she felt Inuhime's youki glared for her.

Inukimi's smile widened. "Well, ladies, this Inukimi had to cut this short and attend to this one's more important matters. Now, would you excuse this one, then this Inukimi will be her way. However, you, ladies could just relax to enjoy each others presence." She quickly stood up and walked inside the palace. She noticed her servant, Nanami, standing there awaiting for her orders. Inukimi called to her to get her attention and when she had it, she said, "Go and watch those bitches and report to me everything that they will say."

Nanami bowed and said, "I'll do want milady's wishes." Inukimi went on her way to her daughter's rooms before she watched her servant walked outside; pretending to serve them on their every whim.

Once Inukimi arrived at her daughter's rooms, she was about to knock, but just before she started, Inuhime said, "Come in, mother." Inukimi walked into the sitting room and asked, "You called?"

Inuhime looked her mother and smiled. "Mother, I need a favor. Could you set it up where I could talk to the wolf prince?"

Inukimi tilted her head and asked, "Why?" Inuhime didn't answer, but only looking straight at Ayame. It seemed that her mother got the idea. So she nodded and then said, "I will make an announcement that you'll have your first 'outing' with a candidate, then we'll go from there."

"Thank you, mother." Inukimi waved a dismissive hand at her daughter and left to prepare. Inuhime said to her lady friends, "So it begins."

Kagome, clueless in these things, asked, "What begins?"

"The questioning. I hope, brother won't kill them. Simply, because he finds them annoying." Kagome nodded as she was imaging him doing that to them.

After Inukimi prepared for the 'so- called' questioning session, that would soon happen. When it did happened, it started with Inuhime, with her confidant, Inuyasha, and her mother began questioning her wanna be mates. Hikaru and Kouga tied, which surprised Kouga because he thought he answered unfavorably while the other males failed miserably, much to the ryuyoukai displeasure. Their only hope now was Arashi's daughters, Setsuna and Yuki, to get the Western Throne for their revenge from two centuries ago, the death of Ryukotsusei.

Then, it was Sesshomaru's turn. Inukimi was enjoying this, greatly. Here sat near her, was her expressionless son and his confidant, Kagome. Then when his wanna-be mates came inside the conference room, which was near the study. The ladies: Konami and Minami, the twin nekoyoukai; Setsuna, the full ryuyoukai; her half-sister, Yuki, the ryuhanyou; and Ayame, the wolf-princess. They sat in front of them. Ayame sat in front of Kagome and the other four... well, actually, three, since one of the four really never wanted to be there to begin with, but was forced to by her father. They were all trying to sit in front of Sesshomaru, who, inwardly, rolled his eyes.

The questions were simple and blunt; to the point of the matter. No nonsense type of questions. These questions no doubt was important to Sesshomaru. He would write them down and gave them to his mother to read them the desired questions, which he'd done before they arrived. These questions will be answered truthfully and to prevent false statements, one of their most trusted healers created a potion-like substance to make them tell the truth, no matter what, before the session would began. The potion-like substance, which was tasteless, odorless, and clear, when mixed into a beverage, would be in some tea that a maidservant would serve them. The great thing about this potion was that they wouldn't remember it, at all. Yes, inuyoukai were known for their sense of smell. They could smell scents of individuals of the pack, different youkai species, gender, and then even emotions and tell the difference between truth and lies. However, the potion was more for memory loss than being a lie detection agent.

Inukimi asked, "If you were, the Lady of the West when the Western Lord and your father were in disagreement, whose side would you take?"

Konami answered, "My father."

Minami answered, "My father."

Setsuna answered, "My father."

Yuki answered, "My mate."

Ayame answered, "My mate."

Kagome thought, "I would always take your side, Sesshomaru. Rather or not, my father was gone, I'll still take your side."

Inukimi asked the next question, "If the Western Lord confides in you of his secrets, would you keep it as such? Or would you gossip about your mate?"

Konami answered, "I'll gossip."

Minami answered, "I'll gossip."

Setsuna answered, "I'll gossip."

Yuki answered, "I'll gossip."

Ayame answered, "I'll keep it."

Kagome thought, "I'll keep your secrets inside my heart, Sesshomaru."

Inukimi asked another question, "If you were to meet another male, who you found to be attractive, would you stray from your mate?"

Konami answered, "It depends on who it will be."

Minami answered, "I don't know. Maybe?"

Setsuna answered, "If I wanted to stray then I will."

Yuki answered, "No."

Ayame answered, "No."

Kagome thought, "No, Sesshomaru. I won't stray from you."

Inukimi asked, "As you know, Sesshomaru has a ward. A human ward. What would you do to the ward, if Sesshomaru would put you in charge of it's well being?"

Konami answered, "Ah, disgusting! A human?! I'll make sure the child will no longer be a nuisance."

Minami answered, "I'll do the same as my twin."

Setsuna answered, "I'll kill the little heathen."

Yuki answered, "I, too, will kill it."

Ayame answered, "I will treat her as if she was my ward."

Kagome thought, "I'll treat her as if she was one of my own."

Inukimi asked, "As you also know, Sesshomaru will need an heir. Would you want any more pups afterwards?"

Konami answered, "No."

Minami answered, "No."

Setsuna answered, "Hell no. Just having one would ruin my figure."

Yuki answered, "I don't know."

Ayame answered "Oh, yes. I want many pups."

Kagome thought, "Yes, I want to give you as many pups as you want."

The questioning went on for a couple hours more. The potion was waring off, they need to conclude the session quickly. Then the ladies, except for Kagome and Ayame, whose tea was never spiked, would need to sleep the remaining potion's effects away. They wouldn't remember nothing about the questioning. The other competitions would begin after lunch the next day. The wanna be mates hadn't had known about the questioning session.

During the questioning, some or more like most answers from those questions made Sesshomaru saw red. He wanted to kill those bitches, except for Ayame. He knew that the wolf-princess held no affections or lust for him. If it wasn't for Kagome's presence, he would have kill them. He noticed that Kagome, absentmindedly, wrote her answers down on a piece of parchment. Yes, she was aware of those wanna be mates answers were. There was no doubt in her mind that Ayame would had won this round, if she were here for that purpose that is. Sesshomaru knew that she was not there, mentally. He often wonders what thoughts go through that mind of hers. Outwardly, she was an already complex woman. Inwardly though, she must be much more complicated.

As soon as the questioning session was over, Inukimi waved a dismissive hand and four maidservants escorted the ladies to their rooms. She looked at Ayame and said, "Inuhime, along with Inuyasha, will have breakfast with Kouga and Hikaru, tomorrow morning." Ayame nodded in acknowledgement and excused herself to go to sleep. Inukimi looked at her son and asked, "Lord Son, who won?"

"Hn, none of them."

"No, son, you must pick two out of those five ladies." She paused to let Sesshomaru answer her inquiry, however, he remained silent. She thought, "Stubborn pup." She, then, looked at Kagome. "Kagome? Which one you think won this round?"

"Huh? Oh. um... sorry. Can you repeat the question?"

Inukimi sighed and repeated the question. Kagome answered, "Oh, well. I... um... I think Ayame and maybe Yuki. Yes, I know that she answered most unfavorably, but the other three certainly didn't pass."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed."

Inukimi smiled, "Well, so Ayame and Yuki; it is then. Oh, before I retire for tonight. I need to tell you that Sesshomaru, Ayame, Yuki, and Kagome are to go to the dining room for tomorrow morning's breakfast and then after lunch, another competition will come about. I hope you, two, get some rest for tomorrow. You may need it. Goodnight."

Kagome replied in return, "Okay, goodnight, then." Sesshomaru 'hn' in return as his mother walked out of the study to head for her bedchambers. Kagome yawned and told Sesshomaru, "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight, Kagome." Kagome smiled in return of his response and then left to go to bed. Sesshomaru walked over to his office and went through the day in his mind. Afterwards, he went to sleep in his rooms.

**The Western Palace Staff:****  
*Nariko, the maid, means 'hard-working child'.  
****The nekoyoukai family:**** *Konami means 'little south beauty';  
*Minami means 'south';  
*Kazuo means 'first-born son'. He's a older brother of Konami and Minami, who are twin sisters.  
****The ryuyoukai family:****  
*Arashi means 'storm'. He's the current Lord of the North.  
*Setsuna means 'calm snow' and it's a unisex name. She's Arashi's eldest daughter.  
*Yuki means 'blessing or snow'. It's also a unisex name. She's Arashi's youngest daughter from his last mate, which wasn't a dragon-demon. I haven't, yet, know what her mother will be, but you'll find out soon.  
*Ryutaro means 'son of a big dragon'. He's Arashi's eldest son.  
*Ryu means 'dragon'. He's Arashi's second son.**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari**


	13. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

The next morning, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Ayame, and Yuki were in the dining room eating breakfast. Yuki was very nervous because she was here, by herself; without her half-sister. She knew if Setsuna were to find out that she had breakfast with his lordship, her sister would be furious and she would get punished. She had no earthly idea why it was only her and Ayame... well, even that miko bitch was able to eat a meal with Sesshomaru and not her. Yuki sighed. She really doesn't want to be here. Kagome could tell if something was bothering Yuki. Kagome being Kagome asked, "Are you alright, Yuki?"

"Huh?" Yuki was surprised because she'd never expected to be spoken to. Kagome repeated the question to her. "Why you care, miko?"

Kagome sighed. "Look Yuki. I know we had our differences and also got off on the wrong foot, but I am willing to let bygones be bygones. I care because I do."

Ayame said, "That's Kagome. She cares about anyone or everyone unless she finds you as being a threat to either herself or those she cared about and love."

Sesshomaru, surprisingly, added, "Indeed." He said that as in agreeing with what Ayame said. He went on thinking, "Kagome's also has a forgiving heart; and very patient seeing how she put up with my half-wit half-brother."

Yuki sighed. She really doesn't want to find an enemy from a miko. So she confided slowly and quietly, "I don't want to be here." She looked at Sesshomaru's face and quickly added, "It has nothing to do with you, Lord Sesshomaru. I was forced to come by my father, Arashi." She said most of that statement sadly, but when she said her father's name. She had venom in it, which made Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow behind his bangs.

Those around the table, except for Yuki, had a little shocked expression on their faces because a child/pup of a lord wouldn't call out their parents' names so formally in front of company and without using his/hers title if they'd had say it for some reason or another. Now the question is: Why is she being forced to be there in the Western Lands? To Sesshomaru the answer was simple. The reason being was a greater chance for the North to join the West as an alliance or perhaps conquering it from the inside. Sesshomaru guessed the latter. He almost growled out loud.

Then Sesshomaru's twin, two of her suitors, and Inuyasha walked in. "Good morning, everyone," Inuhime exclaimed in a singing-like voice. "How's everyone this morning?"

Sesshomaru did his signature, "Hn." Kagome and Ayame smiled at her. Yuki had her eyes on the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Inuyasha grumbled, "Feh, don't know why I have to be here."

"Oh, hush, little brother. You knew as well as we that you must come to break our fast this morning."

Inuyasha put his arms in the sleeves of his fire-rat haori. "Keh!"

Inuhime looked at her two suitors: Kouga and Hikaru. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Only Hikaru, of course, responded by pulling out her chair. In return, she thanked him by giving him a peck on the cheek. after he sat down next to her as Kouga sat on the other side of her. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome, which were at the ends of the table. Usually, one of those ends was where the lord would have sat down to dine, however, not this particular occassion. Sesshomaru sat between Ayame and Yuki. Ayame sat across from Kouga and in between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Yuki sat next to Inuyasha and across from Hikaru. Inuhime sat across from her twin.

A few minutes later, the servants brought out their breakfast, which include steamed rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki*, and green tea.

Afterwards, Sesshomaru, his confidant, and his 'suitors' went out to an arena, just outside of the palace's dojo, followed by his twin, her confidant, and her suitors. To avoid suspicions from the other would-be suitors, the suitors came a little bit after Sesshomaru, Inuhime, and their confidants. The reason being is because some of the others were already outside. They include: Setsuna, Arashi, Kazuo, and Minami. Konami, Ryutaro, Ryu, and Inukimi came after them, a few moments later.

Inukimi cleared her throat to get their attention. Once she had them, she said, "Good morning, everyone. I assume everyone had a good breakfast." Most said 'yes' while the other ones just nodded in agreement. "Good. I bet you are wondering why are we here at the arena." All except for a few nodded. "Well, Sesshomaru and Inuhime's suitors along with their confidants will be in small competitions like archery, dagger throwing, and the like. Whomever wins will have their first meeting with their would be intendeds."

Needless to say that Kagome won all competitions, which pissed off those bitches, except for Yuki and Ayame, to no end. Hikaru won all competitions, which didn't bode well for Inuhime's other male suitors. Hikaru was determined to win all as Kagome was determined to win to prevent those bitches to have any time with Sesshomaru. Much to Sesshomaru's relief and Inuyasha's surprise, beside from archery, that Kagome could threw and aimed well at the intended targets.

They retired after dinner. It was both exciting and interesting day.  
===================================================================================

The next morning Kagome was awaken by no other than the annoying retainer, Jaken. He told her to get up, get dress, and then go the Lord Sesshomaru's study as soon as possible. Kagome wasn't a morning person. Ever. Period. She groaned when raised herself out of her futon and when to her private bath. At first, she was extremely annoyed because someone woke her up. For what? Oh, it better be good or... then she remembered that she won all the competitions yesterday and the prize for all said competitions was a day with Sesshomaru. She smiled a little as she finished rinsing the soap off of her body. She wondered what they would do today. She hoped it isn't a whole day in his study.

Sesshomaru wake up that morning thinking about yesterday's events. He was relieved that Kagome won all competitions. He didn't understand why she was determined to win. She wasn't obligated to win for his sake, but he was thankful that she did. Being his 'confidant' doesn't require that she would had to keep his so-called suitors away from him; only to be there to help and guide him to make a good decision and give him her opinions about the suitors before making his decision.

He knew that he wouldn't choose either of the demonesses that were there. He doesn't find them appealing. Yes, they were beautiful, but he wasn't only looking at outward appearances, if he had than he would had already chosen years ago, when he and his sister had to go to some gatherings similar to this one. Of course, Inuhime and Sesshomaru had no interest in being mated to anyone at the time, so, they either ran away or purposely losing to competitions. Yes, that was hard. It was because they hated to loose, but they made an exception when it came to these sort of gatherings. He really hated them. Sesshomaru can't really believed that Inuhime agreed to having this stupid gathering. Was it because she was ready to mate? No, that couldn't be the reason. There's has to be another. At first, he found that she wasn't part of this gathering meaning that it was also for her to find a mate. He smirked thinking that his mother was a cunning one while Inuhime may had outwit the old female daiyoukai. Why? Because his mother wanting not only him to mate, but also Inuhime.

Sesshomaru made his way down to his study thinking on what he and Kagome could do. He wanted to reward her for winning all the competitions to keep those bitches away. However, he had no idea what. He could asked Inuyasha. Would he help him? I mean they'd never have gotten along.

Speaking of the devil, he came up to his rooms. Sesshomaru knocked. Of course, he being the lord of the house didn't have to do such a thing, but he hoped that it would be a good start. Inuyasha slid the shoji door with more force than necessary.

"What do you want, bastard?" Obviously, Inuyasha wasn't going to be civil with him easier.

"This Sesshomaru has seek advice from Kagome's protector?"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "You want advice from me? A lowly, pathetic half-breed?" He sounded incredulous.

"That is correct, Inuyasha."

"Advice for what?"

"Kagome?

"What about Kagome?"

"This Sesshomaru imagined that you heard that she won all competitions from yesterday."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, what of it?"

"This Sesshomaru has no idea how to reward her. Should I give her gold pieces? A fine, silk kimono?"

"You're serious, aren't you," Inuyasha said as he raised an eyebrow.

"This Sesshomaru is very serious."

Inuyasha hm-ed as he was actually thinking. "Kagome doesn't want any fine, silk kimono or gold. Knowing her, she would rather have your friendship than any material things. She's a very sweet person. She's beautiful, caring, intelligent, and down right stubborn. She has a quick temper. Her emotions confused the shit out of me, though. Anyways, Kagome values things like friendship more than anything else. Is that all?"

"Hn. Yes, thanks, little brother."

With that said, Sesshomaru left a dumbfounded Inuyasha to go to his study. Once he arrived, he sat down on his chair with his fingers intertwine one another. He put his chin on his hands while he pondered on what he and Kagome were to do. He sighed. He doesn't know anything about females especially human females. He thought about what Inuyasha said about her not wanting anything like gold coins or some fine kimono. He vaguely remembered what his father said about woman, youkai and human alike, do want something, but that something differs from one woman to another. For instance, his mother and Izayoi were easy to please, just give them jewelry and they will receive it. He needed a woman's opinion on this manner. He doesn't want to go to his mother about this. So, he used his own youki to summon his twin.

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long for his sister to arrive. He watched Inuhime walked in and sat down in a seat that was in front of his desk, with full of grace. He watched put her sleeves inside of her haori.

Inuhime smiled at her brother and waited for him to begin. He said, "Were you with Hikaru?"

She smiled again, but didn't give him an answer. Sesshomaru knew his sister well enough to know that when she stayed silent, like she was, then she was more than likely that she was indeed with her suitor.

"Sister, you must take precaution especially around those dragons. I heard that they were very displeased with the outcome of the competitions." Inuhime smiled and then shrugged. She knew that Sesshomaru was trying to avoid the conversation. She also knew that he gets very annoyed if she doesn't answer his questions... verbally. He sighed again. "I need help. I want to reward Kagome for winning the competitions yesterday, but I don't know what to do. I actually asked Inuyasha about what I should do or give to her." He noticed a shock and surprised expression on her face. He chuckled. "Yes, I asked our little brother, nicely." To that, her facial expression changed from shock and surprised to happy. "I need your advice on this. I know that you know some things about human woman. So, please, what should I do?"

Inuhime looked straight in his eyes and said, "Kagome is a total different woman. In my opinion, I believe that she's an independent, caring, loving, forgiving soul, but has a temper which is not so desire to be around. What did Inuyasha say to you?"

"He just said that she values things like friendship than material things."

"Ah, so you want to reward her with something?"

"Yes, but I..."

"Little brother, giving someone something like is special to you is sentimental. It will show that you really appreciated her by doing what she did. I know that you know that you wish not to mate with none of those bitches. Brother, your beast will guide you. Let your beast guide you. He'll know what to do or what to give. Tell me something, Sesshomaru, do you have any feelings for Kagome?"

At first, he wanted to scoff, but he knew that he does have some feelings for Kagome. He just can't to interpret them. He, then, heard his sister laughing softly at him.

"I take your silence as an affirmative, Sesshomaru. What you are feeling is real. You should pursue her."

"Pursue her? She's human. The council will be displease and will cause havoc. I wish not to do that."

Inuhime snorted. "You worried about the council? Since when did the Great Sesshomaru worried about the council or what the council would say or anyone else for that matter? Or are you afraid for her? If you are then, you shouldn't." Inuhime stood from her seat and then turn to walked out of the study, but before she left. She said from over her shoulder, "She's no Izayoi, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru pondered about what to do and what to give to Kagome. He sighed in frustration, then he heard a knock and had given permission to the said knocker. It was...Hikaru. Hikaru walked to his lord's desk and bowed. "My lord, a thousand apologies for interrupting you, but I am looking for Inuki." Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow after he told his general to straighten up and watch him do as he was told. Hikaru saw the look on his lord's face. He laughed nervously and said, "Her Highness and I are playing a game that Rin told her about, Hide-N-Go Seek. I was wondering if his lordship has seen his lady sister."

Sesshomaru thought. "Is that what they are doing for today? Playing such a childish game." He must had made a face that made Hikaru said as he scratched the back of his neck, "It was Inuki's idea." Then Sesshomaru thought, "Ah, that makes sense. Inuki had always been a puppy-at-heart."

"This Sesshomaru's twin was here a while ago, but he's unaware where she went afterwards."

Hikaru bowed and was about to leave, but Sesshomaru stopped him by his voice. "Hikaru?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Have you gave anything to this Sesshomaru's twin?"

"Well, milord, I gave her what my father gave to my mother. It was an heirloom passed down from generation to generation." Hikaru paused for a moment. "May I ask his lordship a question?"

"Hn."

"Is there a special someone that you are planning to mate?"

"Hn, if there is or isn't, its not any of your concern."

"Another thousand apologies, milord, but may I make a suggestion?"

"Hn."

"I suggest you let her decide what to do for today. After all, you are wooing her."

Sesshomaru gave a nod of his head before Hikaru took his leave. Then this was a time when his beast decide to have his say.

"Master, we should take his suggestion on letting her decide on what we'll do."

"Yes, however, what about she has no suggestions on what to do today, Beast?"

"Then, we'll think of something. We must give mate what father gave to mother, when they were courting."

"Hn." Just when he was about to stand and retrieved the said gift, he smelled Kagome's scent at the door. "Hn, we might have to hold on to the gifting idea, Beast."

"Hn, agreed."

When Kagome arrived in front of Sesshomaru's study door, she was nervous. She didn't know why, either. "It's not like you will be his mate, Kagome. Just calm down." She took a couple of calming breaths and knocked.

Sesshomaru smelled nervousness in her wonderful scent. He wondered what she could be so nervous about. He shrugged, when he heard a knock.

"Enter, Kagome."

Kagome opened the door and then closed it behind her. She smiled and said, "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smirked a little which surprised Kagome. She gulped because that smirk usually meant death to those who he was smirking at. "You summoned me, milord."

"Yes, Kagome, come and sit." She did what she was told. "I want to thank you for winning all those competitions. I don't know what I would do if I have to be with any of those gold-digging bitches."

She smiled, "You're welcome, milord."

After an awkward silence, Sesshomaru and Kagome began to speak in unison. Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru smiled. Yes, he smiled. A REAL smile. Kagome noticed his smile and without thinking, she said, "You should smile more often."

Sesshomaru stared at her, afterward, but not very long. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Kagome said, "Is it true?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, "Is what true, Kagome? Be more specific."

Kagome giggled. "Sorry. Is it true that you and your inner self are separate?"

"Yes and no. All youkai such as me have a separate self, yet we are the same person. He's more instinctual and act more on instincts as I am more likely not act on them unless I deemed it necessary.

"Oh. Could he talk? I mean, could you talk in your beast form?"

He smiled at her curiosity. "Yes, he could talk verbally if I let him have control of this body. No, he and myself couldn't talk in our beast form. We can't speak verbally, but we could communicate using telepathy."

"Okay, do you think he remembers me? I mean, your beast and I met not in a pleasant way. Will he believe me to be an enemy and attack me?"

Sesshomaru could understand her reason to question about his beast. He and his inner beast remembered quite well how they met. He reassured her by saying, "Yes, he remembers you quite well." He stopped to watch her reaction. He'd seen her gulped. "No, he won't believe you being an enemy and attack. May I ask why are you interested?"

Kagome blushed. She tried to hide her face by looking down. She didn't want Sesshomaru to know why she was interested. It would be humiliating, if she confessed and then he insulted her and leaving her in tears. She couldn't risk her heart being broken once more. Sesshomaru noticed her blush and her feeble attempt to hide it. He inwardly laughed. In a blink of the eye, he was in front of her. She flinched when she felt him lifting her chin to met his eyes. There was something in those golden orbs to the soul that was indescribable. She saw warmth in those eyes.

"I don't repeat myself, Kagome."

"I... I... um... could we go out to the gardens?" Kagome had to change the subject.

Sesshomaru thought before answering, "So, she thinks she'll get out of it, hmm." "Yes." He put out his hand for her to take. Kagome hesitantly took a hold of his hand. "Her hands are small, soft, and delicate." He closed his hand around hers. They made their way to the gardens just outside of his study. Kagome looked around and gasped at the beauty of the garden. "I don't recognize anything in this garden."

Sesshomaru was pleased that this garden is to her liking. "That's because this garden is my private garden. It's separate from the main one on the estate, where everyone goes to. This is my solitude. I come here to relax when I get frustrated with paperwork or for just having a bad day. It's also connected to my bedchambers. If I wanted to come out here in the morning, I could just do so without going through the hallways."

"Hmm, how convenient. By the way, this is totally unfair."

"Hn, why is that?"

"Because maybe some of your guest, like myself, would like their own private gardens to walk outside and enjoy."

He chuckled and thought, "Well, if I have it my way, you'll be enjoying this very same garden as me." His beast purred in delight of that thought. "Kagome, would you like to meet my beast. I can assure you that he won't ever harm you." His beast said inwardly with a hentai-ish grin, "More like licking very part of her petite and delicate body." Sesshomaru chuckled at that thought as he wait for Kagome's answer.

Meanwhile with Inuhime...

After she left her brother's study, she knew that she would have a few moments before he arrived there. Yes, Hide-n-Seek, usually, is when one would just hide and stay there until one would be found. However, hiding and waiting was too boring for Inuhime. So, she broke the rules a little by taking off before Hikaru was near enough to locate her. She would have to be distracted just long enough for Hikaru to find her. She would stay a little while until she could feel his youki coming closer then she would gone to the next place.

Now, she was in the dojo, where she found Kouga and Kazuo sparring against each other. Inuhime thought this might be a perfect time to talk to Kouga about Ayame. She would have to hurry before Hikaru comes and find her there.

Whenever Kouga and Kazuo sensed Inuhime there. They thought it was odd, but Kazuo thought this was an opportunity to woo the princess to him. They stopped their sparring when Inuhime cleared her throat to get their attention. Once she had it, she said, "Excuse me, gentlemen, but may I have a word with you, Kouga. It's rather urgent. Kouga and Kazuo looked at each other and shrugged. Kouga walked to her still carrying the wooden sword that he was sparring with.

"Yes, what do you want, princess?"

"Kouga, what are your feelings towards Kagome?"

"I... uh..."

"Kouga, look. I know that you really don't have any feelings for Kagome."

"How do you know who I have feelings for and not? You don't know me. Kagome will be my mate. Once this..." He gestured about this whole gathering thing. "... is over. I'll ask her and she'll accept."

The arrogance of the wolf prince was astounding to Inuhime. "You are so sure, aren't you? What about the she-wolf, Kouga? She deeply cares about you. She loves you. Why not give her a chance, instead of hounding Kagome about becoming your mate?"

"It's none of your business, princess," Kouga snarled. "Stay out of my way or..."

"Or what Kouga? We both know who's stronger here. We damn know it isn't you."

Kouga growled and tried to grab for her throat, but Hikaru, who suddenly came out of nowhere, stopped him before he could reach her. He slammed him against the wall. He was growling fiercely. "Now, Kouga. You shouldn't have done that."

Kouga growled in return at the challenge. Kazuo walked to Inuhime while Hikaru was preoccupied at the moment. "You sure do know how to rile up a male, milady." They watched for a little bit, but Inuhime went to them and said. "Enough, Hikaru." The growling stopped abruptly.

"He attempt to do you harm, milady," Hikaru growled.

"I know. You think me weak, Hikaru?"

Hikaru quickly calmed and said, "No, milady."

"Good, now step aside." Hikaru obeyed, but he stood right beside his intended-to-be. He may be wooing her at the moment, but that doesn't mean he could disobeyed her order. She was still a higher rank than him.

"Listen to me, Kouga, and listen well because I won't be repeating myself," she said in a Sesshomaru-like manner. "I'd seen you and your tribe's future. Lets just say that it's not pretty. If you continue down this route, you and your people will perish. Go extinct. You probably think that I don't know why you are pursuing Kagome, but I do. I'll let you in a little secret..." She was interrupted by Hikaru. "No, milady, you mustn't tell!"

Inuhime looked at her intended-to-be and said, "It's my secret to tell and I will."

Kouga was going to ignore Inuhime until she said that he and his people will perish. However, he knew that already, but what really piqued his interest is what Inuhime said next. "Kouga, I am a miko." Kouga's eyes widen in surprise. So did Kazuo's eyes. Hikaru noticed him and said threateningly, "If you tell anyone, your life is forfeit. If not by me, then by Sesshomaru, himself." He took in Kazuo's response and saw him gulped and nodded his head.

Kouga stuttered, "bu-bu-but, how? Reiki and youki are combating powers."

Inuhime agreed with his statement. "Yes, they are, however, only inuyoukai had these combined powers; not any other species. You see, centuries ago, my ancestor mated a powerful miko. They were so much in love. Their love story became legendary. It was known in all youkai and holy people's societies. Of course, centuries down the road, the holy people had forgotten and turned against the youkai. They said that her mate was the one who raped the legandary miko and impregnate her with his seed, but that was false. They twisted the story for their own purposes saying that a miko must stay celibate to keep them pure and their powers wouldn't be no more if they chose to have intercourse. However, a male could have sex and procreate as many children as they wished. What fools they were."

Kouga doesn't like it when people tell their stories and don't get to the point. It reminded him when he was a young wolf pup. He thought his father's stories were boring. He was about to say something sarcastic, but the look that Hikaru gave him made Kouga think twice before speaking. "With all due respect, Lady Inuhime, but what's the point of the story?"

"In a hurry, are we? Well, the point is that love is the only way for a miko and a youkai mate and procreate pups without any complications. Also produce full breed pups. You see, in our history, there was a few; not just inuyoukai, but other species as well, who tried to force themselves on a miko. Without love the pups became disfigured or had died by purification still inside the womb. It was a way for a miko to punish the youkai. If a miko was stronger than the youkai, who attempted to force her, would be purified in an instant. That's why it's unheard of now for a youkai mate a miko. Kouga, Kagome doesn't love you in a romantic way. It's only platonic. Do you want to loose that, too, Kouga?"

Kouga hung his head in defeat and shook his head, 'no'. He looked at Inuhime. "I still don't understand how and why only inuyoukai have reiki?"

Inuhime smiled, "Well, it's not just any inuyoukai, Kouga. Since my ancestor, who was a Silver Inu, was to fall in love with a miko and had that love felt in return. No other inuyoukai or any other youkai species had a miko to love them in return. They all had forced themselves on them."

"I see. Is... is there hope for the ohkamiyoukai?"

"Yes, the answer was in front of you this entire time. The one who has beautiful red hair and sparkling green eyes is the answer to your dire situation."

Kouga smiled. He knew it. He was just afraid. He knew that Kagome didn't have any feelings for him. He didn't have feeling for her, either. However, he liked bugging Inuyasha. It was fun. He sighed, then nodded that he finally understood. Kouga rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I should go and talk to Ayame, huh?"

Inuhime chuckled, "Yes, that would be a good thing to do, Kouga."

"Yeah. Look, I am sorry about the whole neck thing."

Inuhime waved a dismissive hand and said, "Nah, no hard feelings. Now, go to Ayame!" She turned Kouga around and forced him out of the dojo. Then she pushed him out. "Ayame is at the gardens. Go." She sighed in relief. She noticed that Hikaru gave her a look. "What?"

He sighed. "You kept on evading me." He was referring to the game they were playing. She chuckled. "I'm sorry."

He snorted, "No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." Then they heard a throat being cleared. They turned to the person. Kazuo said to Hikaru, "Hey, how about a rematch from yesterday? If I win, I get to spend the rest of the day with Lady Inuhime. If I lost, then I won't pursue the lady anymore and returned home. How 'bout it?"

Hikaru looked at him, weighing the options. Then he looked at Inuhime to gauge her reactions or feelings on it. He saw her shrugged. "Alright then." They shook on it and gathered the wooden swords and stood in their fighting stance. They were awaiting for Inuhime to tell them to begin the rematch.

The rematch between Kazuo and Hikaru was over in a flash. Hikaru won, again. Kazuo, begrudgingly, left. Inuhime smiled at Hikaru. "I knew that you would win."

"Did you now?" She nodded her head as he closed the gap between them. "This Hikaru will win you, milady. No other male will have you but me."

"Of course, no other male would have me, but you. My heart has already chosen you. No other will come close to you, my love."

Hikaru grabbed her hand and place on his heart. "You feel that, milady." She nodded. "My heart races every time this one sees you; feels you. I won't have no other than you. Even when you die, this one won't have another." He was so close to her face that his lips were barely brushing against them when they heard a clap from the entrance of the dojo. They turned to where they heard the clap to see who interrupted their romantic moment. It was Arashi and his two sons, Ryutaro and Ryu, who were standing there beside him. They were starring at Hikaru with such hatred in their eyes. Their eyes were glowing, ominously. Once they seen them, Hikaru pushed his intended-to-be behind him. Inuhime could feel the hatred. She shuttered. "What do you want, Arashi," Hikaru growled.

Arashi smirked. Inuhime hated that smirk. It usually means something bad was about to happen. "This Arashi heard that you gave Prince Kazuo a rematch. We want one as well."

Inuhime had a foreboding feeling. "It was the prince; not this Hikaru wanted the rematch."

"So, we want one as well. We heard that you are second best after Sesshomaru. Lets see who's stronger; This one or you."

Inuhime squeezed Hikaru's arm. He looked into her eyes. She was silently pleading for him to not to give it to them. Hikaru got the message, however, he had never denied a challenge from anyone and he wouldn't start now. "Alright, Lord Arashi. Name the stipulations."

Arashi smirked at that. "Oh, it's simple really. If I win, I win Inuhime indefinitely, no other rematches."

"If you loose?"

"If this one looses, then we will leave just as the Prince of the South had and we won't have anything do with the West, other than business, of course."

Inuhime thought, "Crap! What do I do?" "Lord Arashi, you can't use political issues for this."

"Oh, my dearest, don't you have any faith in your intended-to-be?" Inuhime inwardly growled at that.

"Of course, I do!"

Arashi smiled. "Then you have no problem with this arrangement." He smiled more when he saw the defeated expression on her face. "Of course, she has a problem with it, but what could she do to stop it," he thought, arrogantly. He knew if he played the 'have faith in your mate' and/or 'believe in the strength of your mate' cards, then he had her where he wanted her... well at the moment, at least.

After a moment of contemplated silence, Hikaru said, "This Hikaru accepts."

To Hikaru, that was a hard decision to make. No, he had no doubts in his strength and/or abilities. He, also, had no doubts that Arashi was up to no good, which came no surprise to him and/or Inuhime. He knew that Inuhime would be angry, but he wanted to get rid of this nuance once and for all. When he would win the rematch, the West won't have anything to do with the North, other than business. However, somewhere deep in his mind knew that he would probably not keep his word.

With Sesshomaru and Kagome...

"Kagome, would you like to meet my beast. I can assure you that he won't ever harm you."

Kagome heard the sincerity in his voice and saw it in his eyes. She nodded. He thought maybe his true form would be too much for her, considering what happened last time. So, he did the next best thing, which his beast was mentally wagging his tail. Sesshomaru without closing his eyes let his beast take temporary control. Kagome witnessed his eyes turned from golden yellow to crimson. She thought that she was the first to witness this without being attack. She noticed the difference from the last time this happened. His eyes were softer than before.

His beast said after he swallowed, "Hello, ma... Kagome." She smiled. "Hello, uh... what should I call you?"

He chuckled and thought, "Mate." "Call me by my name."

Kagome mentally face-palmed herself. She blushed in embarrassment. She barely whispered to herself, "I am so stupid." Sesshomaru caught what she said to herself. He said, "You not stupid." She blushed even more if that was possible. "Thanks, Sesshomaru. I don't know why I asked that question. I..."

She quieted when she felt him touching her cheek ever so softly. "Wha... what are you doing?" Sesshomaru didn't answer her because he felt the need to do something. He kissed her which made Kagome gasped in surprise. He took that opportunity to deepen the kiss by french kissing her, which rewarded him a moan from her. By the time he pulled away, he looked at her flushed face. He smiled and said huskily, "I wanted to do that for a very, very long time."

"You... you did," she asked incredulously.

"Hn."

She had to know the answer to this question. "What about your other self?"

"My master and I have the same heart, mind, and soul. He knows what I know; feels what I feel; believes what I believe. He may had taken a long time, but eventually the heart wins."

"So, are you saying that you want... me?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Kagome, I want you. I need you. I love you. I understand that this is unbelievable to you. Knowing that I, for a long time dislike humans, but you... There's something about you that drew me to you."

"But why? I mean I am just ordinary. Average. There's nothing special about me. Plus I am human. You hate humans." She said the last part in a sad voice, which he caught on quickly.

He quickly embraced her. "To everyone else you may seemed ordinary and average, but to me, you are very special; extraordinary. As for your humanity... that doesn't bother me. It did my logical self, but only for a moment."

He let Kagome pulled away from his embrace. She saw that warmth in those golden-yellow again. She knew that he was being sincere. "You returned?"

Sesshomaru back in his stoic, logical self frowned. "You prefer my beast?"

"Uh... no, I noticed that your eyes return to their normal color."

"Hn. I needed to be back in control again."

"Why?"

"Because my inner beast wanted to ravish you right here and now. I thought that you wouldn't appreciate it."

Kagome was shocked to hear that. She blushed prettily. He chuckled. "You're more beautiful when you blush."

She blushed 50 more shades of red if that were possible. "Thanks Sesshomaru for taking my feelings into consideration. Your right about that I wouldn't appreciate it at all."

"I knew you wouldn't have. However, if you were youkai, we would be mating right now."

"Oh!" She blushed and laughed. "Will you stop making me blush?! Before my face turned red permanently!"

"As I said before, you're more beautiful when you blush."

She smiled and turned away. It was the way he was looking at her.

Suddenly they heard...

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came rushing in as always minus the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru and Kagome was displeased that Inuyasha ruined the moment. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the displeased growl leaving him. Kagome couldn't help, but to say...

"Sit boy!" As soon those words left her lips, he body-slammed face first into the ground making an Inuyasha body-shaped hole in the process. They heard incoherent mumbling as Inuyasha came up of his body-shaped hole.

"What the fuck was that for, wench," Inuyasha yelled as he brushed off the dirt from his fire rat kimono.

"What do you think Inuyasha?! You interrupted us talking."

"Must you always come rushing in, half-breed?"

"Keh, I came to tell you something, bastard!"

"Pray tell, what made you interrupting us, little brother?"

"Yeah, what's so important that you just have to ruin a beautiful moment?!"

"Huh? What moment?"

"Half-breed, focus!"

"Oh right, Kazuo left and now those fucking dragons are challenging that asshole general of yours!"

The couple blinked as those words sank in. "But they aren't suppose to do that. Could they?"

"Hn, as long as the challenger accepts. Yes, they could. All parties including the one they are pursuing has to agree to the match or it would be invalid."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who clearly still pissed about being sat, and asked, "How do you know?"

"Well, I was minding my own business when I saw Kazuo and his sisters leaving."

Kagome tilted her head and wondered out loud, "Why would Konami and Minami be leaving?"

Inuyasha growled "Like the hell I know!"

"Oh, I said that out loud."

"Yes," Inuyasha growled in frustration.

She giggled in embarrassment, "Sorry, please continue."

Inuyasha glared at her. "As I was saying, I saw those stupid cats leaving. I was curious to why they were leaving, so I came up to them and..."

Sesshomaru was getting impatient. He growled, "To the point, half-breed!"

"Keh, fine. Kazuo left because he lost a rematch to Hikaru and saw no point on staying. His sisters were leaving because he told them to leave too."

Sesshomaru was relieve to hear that. He really hated felines. He couldn't understand why they would come knowing damn well that they have no slim chance with him and/or his twin. They were dogs after all. Dogs and cats are natural enemies. Sesshomaru shook his head from those trivial thoughts.

"Also, when I went by the dojo to tell the happy couple that Kazuo was leaving, I overheard those bastards talking to Hikaru about a rematch. Inuhime tried to sway Hikaru to turn down the match, but apparently, Hikaru is an arrogant jerk like his lord here because he didn't respect her enough to turn it down."

Sesshomaru growled. "Uh, Sesshomaru?" He stopped growling when he heard Kagome's shaking voice. He looked down at her.

Kagome had a foreboding feeling about this. Inuyasha caught on immediately. "What is it, Kagome," he asked calmly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at Sesshomaru, who had a concerned face, and then said, "I have a very bad feeling."

"A bad feeling?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion. He doesn't understand how humans could have instincts if they at times ignore them and then suffer the consequences afterwards.

"Keh, you better heed her 'bad feelings', bastard because 9 out of 10 times her 'bad feelings' turned out right."

"Hn. What 'bad feeling' are you having?"

"There's no time. We must stop it now!"

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	14. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

Time seemed to slow down when Sesshomaru sped ahead as Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, running close behind him. Once they arrived at the dojo, time seemed to go on its original pace. They felt the change, especially, Kagome. She was about to voice it when she saw a fresh, bloody corpse of Sesshomaru's general and Inuki was no where in sight. Sesshomaru, with hurried steps. went to Hikaru.

Kagome was behind him and asked, "Is he...?"

Sesshomaru knew what she was asking and answered, "Yes." Suddenly, the Tenseiga pulsed; letting its wielder know that it wasn't the said person's time, yet. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to unsheathe Tenseiga. As soon as he saw the little imps to drag his soul to the Underworld, he sliced through them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru focused on his heartbeat. When it was elevated to its' normal beat rhythm, Hikaru immediately opened his eyes as he also gasped for fresh air. Hikaru sensed that he wasn't alone. He called out his intended-to-be's name. Only to heard the voice of his lord.

"She's not here. What happened, Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked around and back to his lord in confusion, "She was just here." He paused and memories started to flash in the mind. "Arashi and his sons were here. They wanted a rematch from our earlier matches. Arashi challenged me. We made a pact saying that if I win, he would leave and never have anything to do with the West, all except for business. If he would win he would take Inuki. Once the pact was made, Inuki tried to dissuade me from the pact. She told me it was invalid since it has something do to the West, too, not just her. She said that you had to be the one to make this pact; not me."

"She was right in that. However, the rematch from the earlier match, made a loophole for Arashi."

Kagome interrupted; can't stand not to give her two cents in. "But I thought that she and Hikaru, especially her, had to accept."

Hikaru sighed, "She didn't accept, at first, but then that bastard challenged her faith in me. Faith in one's mate is essential as much as loyalty is. It means that they have no doubt in their mate's strengths and/or abilities. It happened in the blink-of-an-eye. It felt as though time slowed down. Arashi and his sons came at me. Time may had been slow with me, but not for them. I remembered hearing Inuki screaming my name and running towards me. I kept on calling for her and tell her to run and get help, but Ryutaro and Ryu stopped her by grabbing her as Arashi gave me the fatal blow. Inuki screamed out to me. I tried to get up, but time was still slow. I also heard them laughing and gloating over their victory. Then I saw black afterwards and now here I am."

That was when they felt another presence entered the dojo, the said person said, "It was Time Magic."

All four heads turned to where they heard the voice, Kagome said as she furrowed her brows, "Time magic? Is that even possible?" Yes she knew how stupid it sounded. After all, she was able to use the well as a time portal, but a magical portals and spells are different, right?

Inukimi smiled, "Of course, it's possible. Anything is possible, dear. After all that time portal uses time magic to get you here in our present to your present. The only difference other than the obvious is that the portal's magic is benevolent while this time magic was malevolent. Magic in all itself is neutral. Magic is only evil if it's used for evil purposes. The magic effected me, too. I was trying to stop this from happening after I received a forewarning from an unlikely ally."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Who's this unlikely ally you speak of?"

"Yuki. She came to me after the females' matches. She wished not to be mixed up in her father's schemes, which was a reason why she agreed to come with them to act like she was going after Sesshomaru. Yuki. You can come in now. No one won't harm you."

Yuki gulped nervously as she walked in the dojo.

Sesshomaru still didn't trust her. Perhaps, Inukimi sensed that from him. "Yuki, why don't you tell Sesshomaru what you'd told this Inukimi?"

Yuki nodded and told Sesshomaru and all who were present the schemes that her father is doing, but only the ones that she, herself, overheard. She was also sure that her father has more elaborate schemes that has not been act upon yet. Sesshomaru growled after she told him everything that she knew.

Inuyasha was confused on what reason would Arashi want to do with Inuhime other than the obvious reasons; like mating. "Why does that bastard want Inuhime for? I mean, if he only after mating, then, why go through all this trouble?" Inuyasha wasn't stupid like some people believe him to be. His instincts is telling him there something off. Something very bad will happen. He wasn't the only one, either. Kagome felt it as well. There was a sense of foreboding in the atmosphere.

Sesshomaru wasn't really all that surprised that Inuyasha didn't know why Arashi was after their sister. He decided to answer his brother's question. "Arashi has been after Inuhime for many years now. Every since the day he had first met her. He knew of her power."

"And what is that." Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Inukimi answered before Sesshomaru could, "She's a miko-youkai."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows, "A what now?"

Inukimi sighed, "A miko-youkai. A youkai born with holy power is very rare. Although, she isn't the only one. Her best friend is one too. Two miko-youkai in the same generation is even rarer."

Kagome asked, "How is that even possible? How is she not dead? I mean, it holy power should had killed her. I don't understand."

Inukimi smiled, "It just is, Kagome. I don't know how she's not dead. It's what she is. Her father and I tried to keep her power hidden. We even sent her to Midoriko to train her. Also to show her how to hidden her aura when she needed to. We tried to find some answers how could a youkai be born with holy power. Our research revealed that a youkai born with holy powers could bring forth a pure blood youkai. It wouldn't matter what youkai her mate would be. Whatever her mate would be; so will their offspring be."

Sesshomaru interjected in his usual bored monotone voice, "Arashi is planning to impregnate her to restore their dragon clan."

Hikaru added, "Yes, but I fear it's more than that. I think they are planning to take over the lands."

Kagome asked in a shaky voice, "Does it only have to be a youkai with holy powers?" All youkai looked at Kagome. She cleared her throat. "I mean, could a miko such as myself bore a pure blood youkai?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Inukimi answered, "It's possible, Kagome."

Hikaru was getting impatient with their trivial talking. "Milady, how is it that we are going to rescue my intended if you're just standing around and talking? Who knows what Arashi is doing to her as we speak!"

Inukimi rose an eye brow at Hikaru. He'd never spoke to her that way. "First of all, she isn't your intended, yet. Second, they have time magic in their arsenal. Thirdly, we must counter that magic to save Inuhime. Lastly, we must be ready for war. It may be inevitable to go to war. This one will call forth the other two lands to ally against Arashi. Now, Kagome. Inuyasha, this isn't your fight. You may want to return to your village."

Kagome thought, "Is Inukimi trying to keep Inuyasha from fighting?" She looked at Inuyasha and then at Sesshomaru. "I'm staying."

Inukimi was almost out the door, when she heard Kagome. She asked, "What did you say?"

Inuyasha was shocked at Kagome's declaration to stay. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome walked up to Inukimi in a nonthreatening manner as she ignored Inuyasha's question, "I am staying."

Sesshomaru spoke before his mother did. "You will not. You will go with Inuyasha back to Edo."

Kagome temper flared. She walked up to him and poked his chest with her forefinger. "And just who you think you are to tell me to go?! You can't tell me what to do! I am my own person!"

Sesshomaru was amused by her little rant. However, he said, "You will return to Edo."

"I will not!"

They went go on like that for awhile as Inukimi, Hikaru, and even Inuyasha looked at the two in wonder. If Kagome was someone else, she would have gotten herself killed when she poked at Sesshomaru and going against his commands.

"... Why do you care?! I am human, after all! You hate humans!"

Sesshomaru growled in frustration as immediately grabbed her and deeply kissed her. He care not if his mother, his half-brother, or his general was there watching. He wasn't ashamed. Kagome had her eyes opened at first because she was shocked by this move. One reason because it was in front of people. Soon after, all thoughts left her mind as she returned the kiss, which earned her an approved growl from Sesshomaru.

At first, Inuyasha was shocked. Never in his 200 years that he would see his half-brother kissing a female; a human female, nevertheless. After his shock was over, he immediately went over to Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Get your ice prick face away from Kagome," he yelled as he pulled Kagome away from his brother. Was he jealous? No. He just want to protect her.

Sesshomaru growled in displeasure. Kagome was getting tired of Inuyasha and his interruptions. She yelled, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was yelling profanities as he was getting out of his body-shaped hole in the palace's dojo floor. "What the hell was that for, wench?!"

"That was for breaking mine and Sesshomaru's make-out session!"

The three daiyoukai didn't what a 'make-out session' was, but this was no time to ask questions for that. It was time for make a plan for Inuhime's rescue.

Sesshomaru yelled, "Enough! Kagome, you will return to Edo! I will not back down on this!" When she was about to protest again, he pulled her against him. He leaned in to Kagome's scent that was calming him down. Kagome was getting goosebumps from his hot breath on her neck. He said w/ his beast present, "Kagome, please."

Kagome looked at him with widen eyes. Sesshomaru was not one to say 'please' to anyone. She looked into his golden eyes. She knew that she couldn't refuse him now, especially, when he said, 'please'. It just sounded wrong coming from him. She nodded reluctantly. Sesshomaru gave her a little smile.

Inukimi heard what he whispered into Kagome's ear. She was shocked to hear that word coming from her son's mouth. Then she smiled and cleared her throat, "Now we got that done. Kagome, you should go gather Rin and Shippo. You, as well, Inuyasha. While Sesshomaru, Hikaru, and I will plan for my daughter's rescue."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as he said in his serious voice, "Inuyasha, you best protect her, Rin, and the kit."

"Keh! Like I need you to tell me that, ice prick! Come on, Kagome."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru like she was burning his image in her memory. Sesshomaru noticed her longing expression. "Kagome, I will come for you, make no mistake about it." That statement earned him a radiant smile from her. Then she walked towards Inuyasha, who was waiting for her, impatiently.

They exit the dojo going to gather Rin and Shippo and leave for they were walking, Inuyasha sensed her sadness.

He sighed and said in his usual rude manner, "Hey, wench, the bastard will be alright!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I know, Inuyasha. I just don't want to leave him."

It was evening when Kagome met Inuyasha at the front entrance. He went ahead to go to the entrance while she went to get Rin and Shippo. When she arrived, she saw Sesshomaru there with Jaken and Ah-Un. She felt the awkward and tense atmosphere coming from around them.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken...' she walked to Ah-Un. She always wanted to pet him. She looked at Sesshomaru silently asking permission. He nod in return. 'Hi, Ah-Un, I am Kagome.' she giggled because they'd rubbed against her cheek like a cat does.

Rin spoke, "Ah-Un says that he knows who you are. They also say that they like you."

Jaken said, "That's stupid, Rin. Like... like you, a human, could understand Ah-Un. Only those as myself and youkai could understand them."

For that remark Ah-Un swung his tail and threw Jaken out of the estate and hit a nearby tree across from the entrance gate. Ah-Un snorted. Inuyasha laughed. He doesn't like that imp... toad... whatever the hell he was. Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru smirked. He believed that Jaken deserved what he got. He would usually reprimand Ah-Un for any inappropriate behavior, but he felt that Ah-Un deserved a reward for that. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Ah-Un. It seem like they are communicating telepathically. After which, Rin giggled because the dragon steed was happy. Whatever Sesshomaru said pleased Ah-Un. He made his day.

Rin asked Kagome to bend down to her level. When Kagome did, Rin whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru appraised Ah-Un for punishing Master Jaken for his remark towards Rin. Then Lord Sesshomaru gives Ah-Un permission to punish Jaken while they travel with us."

Kagome was shocked to hear that Jaken and Ah-Un were coming to. She just have to ask, "Um... Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Is Jaken and Ah-Un coming with us?"

"Yes, they will come with you for extra protection for you, Rin, and the kit."

Inuyasha gripped, "Like we need them. We won't need that ugly toad. He's annoying."

Sesshomaru silently admitted that Jaken was, indeed, annoying and loud, but before Sesshomaru could say anything Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I think that having them around will be good. Especially, the new moon is tonight." Oops, that just slipped out. Kagome put a hand over her mouth once she realized what she just said out loud.

Inuyasha was shocked and horrified when she let that fact slipped. He yelled, "Kagome!"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow after Kagome said that. "Calm yourself, little brother. This Sesshomaru already knew of your human night."

Inuyasha and Kagome was shocked to hear that. Inuyasha shouted, "You knew that! How?! Since when?!"

Sesshomaru replied, "It doesn't matter on how or when this one knew. You should be grateful that this Sesshomaru hasn't kill you during those times in the past."

As usual, Inuyasha took it the wrong way, "Why you...!," he shouted as he wast starting to pounce onto his half-brother. However, just before he could get his claws into him, Kagome shouted, "Sit!' Inuyasha, instantly, crashed into the ground making his body-shaped whole in the process. 'Gosh, Inuyasha! If he wanted you dead, I believe that you would had been dead a long time ago! We wasted time just by standing here. Let's get moving."

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but finding that amusing. He watched Rin and Ah-Un walking towards where Jaken was. "Ah-Un, you had hit him hard that he's knocked out cold.' She sighed. 'I don't know why he says such things to or about me." Her voice sounded sad, which Sesshomaru heard perfectly.

Sesshomaru walked to them. "Rin?"

Rin looked up to him. "Yes, milord?"

"Don't listen to Jaken. He's an idiot. Also this one wishes you to listen to Lady Kagome. Only her unless you think the slayer and the monk is worth listening to, then do so."

By this time, Inuyasha jumped out of his crater and said, "Hey, what about me?"

"What about you, half-breed?"

"Since I am alpha of my pack, she has to listen to me, too!"

"Rin will listen to you if only she finds you worthy of listening to." Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome. He walked towards her. "Kagome?"

"Yes, my lord."

"This Sesshomaru trusts you with his ward. He knows that you will try anything within your power to protect her."

Kagome smiled, "I'll do my very best, my lord."

He smiled a little."This one knows. You best be going."

"Oh, right. Come on, Inuyasha, let's go home."

"About damn time."

Rin ran to her lord and hugged his legs. "This Rin promises that she will be good and do whatever Lady Kagome says. Rin will miss her lord. She hopes that her lord will find her auntie Inuki and will bring her home safely."

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and pat her head. "Do as you wish, Rin."

She smiled again and ran to Jaken. She pick the toad up and laid him down on Ah-Un's back. Then she walked in front of Ah-Un and said to them, "Let's go, Ah-Un."

Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, and Inuyasha, who was getting impatient, was waiting for Rin. "Okay, this Rin, Master Jaken, and Ah-Un is ready now."

Inuyasha said, "Come on, we still have at least a couple of hours before sunset."

Sesshomaru watched them go until they were out of his perfect vision. Hikaru found his lord still stand there, watching.

"Milord?"

"Hn?"

"The Lady Mother was looking for you. Did you see them off?"

Not that he had to answer his general, but he did anyway. "This Sesshomaru did." He turned around and returned to the palace.

Hikaru looked toward where Inuyasha and the others were. "Kami, he has it bad. For his sake, hell, for everyone's sake, please stay safe Lady Kagome and you, too, Miss Rin." Then he returned to the palace.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	15. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

Meanwhile, Inuhime was with the ryu-youkai family, except for Yuki. They hurried to get out of the Western Lands as quickly as they can. They knew that the Inu no kazoku* would be after them for taking their princess. As soon as they crossed the northern border of the Western Lands, they made camp. Their father, the Lord of the North, Arashi was looking southward towards the Western Lands. His children sat down around the fire.

"We made it," Setsuna said exhaustingly. Yeah they had time magic, but the further the better. They wouldn't want to fight with the Inu no kazoku right then and there.

"Yeah, just in time, too," said Ryutaro. "We just use the last of the time magic charms."

"Yes, we don't need them any longer. We got what... or should I say who we came there for," their father said as he looked at Inuhime with those leery eyes. Inuhime was cuffed onto a chain that was tied to the tree trunk. Arashi saw that she was struggling to get out, but then suddenly stopped. He laughed because he knew what she was about to do. "Sorry, my dear, you can't use either of your powers to get free. If you don't believe me, then feel free to try."

Inuhime didn't need to try to escape. She hated to admit it, but those dragons could be clever. "I don't understand, Arashi. Why now? Why not then whenever we were at war?"

"My father forbid it. He didn't want our blood mixing with dogs. He preferred killing them, then mating with them. He felt the same about humans. When he heard that your father mated with a human and impregnated her, he was beyond pissed. Not that he cared about your mother's feelings or anything. He just didn't like youkai mating with humans was all."

"You mean your father was..."

"Yes, Inuhime, this Arashi was one of his sons. Does that make you afraid of me, hmm?"

"Tck, this Inuhime does not fear you or your spawn. Just wait, Arashi, my mother and brother will come to rescue me. When that happens, you will wish that you would never born."

He laughed darkly, "I had always admired your spirit, my dear. It will be fun to break it. Now lets rest before we head out at dawn."

"Father, what about the youngest dog?"

"Youngest dog? You mean that abomination, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, father."

"Oh, yes. We will have something special for him. Now get to sleep!"

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un...

Inuyasha finally told them to make camp an hour ago. Kagome, Shippo, and Rin went to get wood for the fire as Inuyasha stood guard. Jaken went fishing to get their dinner. At first, he didn't want to serve them, especially, those humans and the hanyou, but he remembered the threat what his lord said to him. "If this Sesshomaru heard from either Rin or Ah-Un that you didn't obey Kagome then he will skin you alive." He shuttered. At least, he didn't have to listen to that hanyou. That was the only thing good about it. Whenever he returned to camp, he saw that the fire was going strong as they gathered around it trying to get warm. Once he got there, he gutted and filleted the fish and put it on Kagome's iron pan. Kagome asked him to filleted it, instead of just putting a stick through the fish. She seasoned them. The end result was very delicious. He was surprised. He looked around and noticed that Shippo and Inuyasha wasn't as surprised as he was. He assumed that she always done the cooking for them, but that was her station. A woman's station.

Afterwards, Kagome put Rin and Shippo to bed, but not before she told them a story. He'd never heard such a story, but she called them 'fairy tales'. He, himself, was getting sleepy. So, he, too, retired for the evening. Now it was just Inuyasha and Kagome.

There was only silence surrounding them, it made Kagome a little nervous. She said softly, "It's quiet."

"Yeah, it is. Too quiet, if you ask me."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Are... are you mad at me?"

"Huh? Why would I be?"

She shrugged. "Because I want to be with Sesshomaru."

He smirked. "Sesshomaru will be a great provider for you. I'd rather you be with him than with that mangy wolf."

She giggled. "Oh, I believe, we wouldn't have to worry about him making me 'his woman' anytime soon."

"Eh? Why's that?"

"Because Inuhime made him change his mind. I guess, she threatened him or something."

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head. "Maybe? She is scary."

"I'll say. You think they will find her?"

"Kagome, this is Sesshomaru we're talking about? Of course, he'll find her."

She shook her head. "I am scared, Inuyasha. I mean really scared. There was something awful about those dragons. Something..." She trailed off trying to think of a specific word to describe it, but it never came to mind.

"You have a bad feeling about them, huh?" She nodded. "Yeah, me, too."

"Why don't they let us help them?"

"Because they, especially, Sesshomaru doesn't want you to get injured."

"Yeah, but why don't they asked you?"

"Because I am an hanyou. They believe that I am weak. I mean, why else that ice prick would send that ugly imp and Ah-Un with us?"

"So, I am a miko. I purified youkai. I am not weak like I used to be. And you aren't either! Just because you are half-youkai doesn't mean you are weak! That just pisses me off!"

"Be quiet, Kagome or..."

"Or what?!"

"Or you'll wake them!" He pointed at the kit and Rin. She looked to where he was pointing at.

"Oh, right." There were a few moments of silence until she spoke again. "Inuyasha, I made up my mind."

"On what?" He has an awful feeling about what she was about to say.

"I am going back."

"What?!"

"Shhhhh, quiet!"

"Like hell you are! You are coming back with me where it's safe. Besides, Sesshomaru said that..."

"I don't care what he says, Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, a snort coming from Ah-Un made them look at them. It looked like they were saying, 'be quiet!'

"Keh, maybe you should go to bed and think about it."

She huffed. "I think I will. Goodnight, Inuyasha." She walked to her sleeping bag and slid in. He, in turn, leaped up into a tree that was above him.

At dawn, Kagome woke and did her morning routine. She woke up, Jaken to gather up some wood for the fire. Much to her surprise, he obeyed her without saying a word. She then woke up Shippo and Rin to get them ready. She found Inuyasha asleep in a tree above her. She was surprised that he was asleep.

She murmured, "He must be tired." She sighed as she went to the nearby river to refill her water bottles. She brought the water bottle to her face. She saw that it was dirty. "I guess I have to boil the water before we leave." When she turned around...

**AN: Inu no kazoku* means dog family**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari**


	16. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

At dawn, Kagome woke and did her morning routine. She woke up, Jaken to gather up some wood for the fire. Much to her surprise, he obeyed her without saying a word. She then woke up Shippo and Rin to get them ready. She found Inuyasha asleep in a tree above her. She was surprised that he was asleep.

She murmured, "He must be tired." She sighed as she went to the nearby river to refill her water bottles. She brought the water bottle to her face. She saw that it was dirty. "I guess I have to boil the water before we leave." When she turned around, she screamed as someone quickly knocked her out and put over its' shoulder and escaped before the inuhanyou could come to her rescue.

Inuyasha woke up once he heard someone's annoying squawking voice. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"What? What happened?"

Shippo climbed up the tree and started to yell, "are you deaf or something?!"

"What are you talking about runt?!"

"What? You didn't hear Kagome screamed at the river! We did!"

"Why would she screamed? Did the ugly toad saw her naked or something?"

"NO! YOU IDIOT! Someone took her! Once I heard her scream, I told Jaken to wake you up as I went to, at least, try to slow them down. But when I arrived, Kagome was gone. The only thing that was there were water bottles."

"Okay. I will go there to investigate while you, Rin, and Jaken go pack up..." He left to investigate.

Rin pulled on Shippo's sleeve. He looked at her. "I have a bad feeling about this. We should return to Lord Sesshomaru."

Meanwhile as they went to pack up their camp, Inuyasha went to the river. He went where the water bottles, that were carelessly laying around, and started to sniff to find her scent. However, he couldn't find it.

"Shit! I can't get a hint of her scent! I can't give up, now. I'd always find the wench and I'll find her again." He started sniff out for her scent and any other scents that was there. He sniffed and sniffed until finally he found an unknown scent and her scent together. He growled because the unknown scent belonged to a dragon. He returned to camp to tell them what he found.

When he arrived there, he noticed that they were ready for travel.

Jaken squawked, "I believe we should return to the Western Palace. We aren't far from there."

"What?! No way, ugly! You continue on to Edo, while I go follow that scent!"

"You found her scent, Inuyasha," Shippo asked hopefully.

"Yes, she and whoever has her went north."

"North! We must tell Lord Sesshomaru!"

"We? What 'we'? I said you go..."

"No, Master Inuyasha," Rin interrupted. "We all should return to Lord Sesshomaru. I am sure that he would want to know that Lady Kagome was kidnapped."

"I believe we should too, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "Or are you scarred of your brother?"

Inuyasha growled. "There's no way in hell I am scarred of that asshole."

"Yeah, then, prove it," Shippo goaded.

"Fine. We'll go back to the Western Palace." He started to walk west, then stopped to look over his should. "Well, are you coming or what?"

Then Rin, who just got on Ah-Un, Shippo, who was inwardly snickering, and Jaken went to follow Inuyasha back to the Western Palace.

Meanwhile, Kagome found herself on the shoulder of some stranger, who was running awful fast. She contemplated about trying to escape, but thought against it. It was only because somehow she knew that this stranger would reunite her with Inuhime.

An hour or so later, she found that she was right. She pretended that she was still knocked out while she overheard what's being said.

"I got the miko that defeated Naraku, milord."

"Good, take her to the dungeon and put her in the same cell as the Western Princess."

Not long afterwards, Kagome was cuffed and stuck into the same cell as Inuhime. She looked around after she heard that the stranger left them alone. She turned to her right and saw Sesshomaru's twin there.

"Inuhime?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Inuki'? How you got here anyways?"

Kagome giggled. "Plenty. I was kidnapped."

"How he passed Inuyasha?"

"He was sleeping, which was unusual for him. He hardly ever sleeps. I hope that they are alright."

"They?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru and your mother ordered us to return to Edo with Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken. Poor Shippo. He must be worried sick about me."

"I'd wondered how you came across him?"

"Well, you remembered what I said while we were at the palace, right? About how Shippo stole the shards to get revenge on the Thunder Brothers, who killed Shippo's father for the Jewel Shards?" Inuhime nodded. "Well, Shippo said that his mother was killed when he was still a pup." Inuhime nodded. "It had been him and his father since before the Thunder Brothers killed him. I insisted that he came along after Inuyasha defeated them, but he was against the idea. However, I didn't care what he said and Shippo has been with us ever since then.

"She was probably protecting him; no doubt, while his father went hunting. I assume that he sees you as his mother now. It's so unheard of that a human adopted a kit to be part of the family."

"So, I'd heard."

"So, how do you feel about my brothers?"

"I used to want to be with Inuyasha. We tried to work it out, but..."

"It didn't," Inuhime finished. "Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed. "I admit that I am having feelings for him."

Suddenly, they heard a key unlocking the door...

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	17. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI

"So, how do you feel about my brothers?"

"I used to want to be with Inuyasha. We tried to work it out, but..."

"It didn't," Inuhime finished. "Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed. "I admit that I am having feelings for him."

Suddenly, they heard a key unlocking the door. When the door opened, it revealed Arashi, the Northern Lord and a small youkai girl with a tray that had food on it.

"Hello, my dear Inuhime and Kagome."

"What do you want with us, Arashi," asked Kagome.

"That will be reveal in due time. Now, however, eat." The servant youkai placed the tray between the two prisoners and left the prison cell.. He, too, left the cell and lock the door.

"You should eat Kagome."

"But I am not hungry."

"You will be soon. You are human. You need food to keep your strength up."

"What about you, Inuki?"

"I am not hungry, Kagome."

"But don't youkai need to eat to keep their strength up, too?"

When Inuhime looked at Kagome, she saw such sadness in her eyes.

"Why are you sad, Inuki? Don't say it's nothing because I know that's not true."

"Tell me, Kagome. What do you know about my father's death?"

"Huh? Well, I know that he came to rescue Inuyasha and his mother from Takemaru after his battle with Ryūkotsusei. He fought Takemaru before he died."

Inuhime nodded. "Before he fought with Ryūkotsusei...

**Flashback Begins...**

_A few months before the Great InuTaisho fought with the ryu-daiyoukai, Ryūkotsusei. The ryu-daiyoukai was making negotiations with the inu about peace between them. The terms were that the InuTaisho would give his only daughter to the ryu and in return he would stop terrorizing the Plains of Musashi. When InuTaisho talked to Inuhime, she was enraged. Inuhime has always been wary of the dragon youkai. The dragon wasn't anything like her father, who was honorable and respectable by all, humans and youkai alike._

_"And you actually believe him, father?!"_

_InuTaisho sighed. He knew that she wouldn't like the news, but he truly believed that it would stop the great dragon from terrorizing the lands. "Yes, I do, Inuki. For all he asked for was you. He said that you could bring him peace and calm his inner youkai. And I agreed with him. You had this light about you, my daughter, that I know that you can do what he's asking for."_

**Flashback Ends...**

"... what father didn't know was Ryūkotsusei was planning something sinister. He knew how Inu are when one of their pack has been injured or worst dead. I may had been his mate-to-be, but I will always be part of father's pack. Meaning that if something would had happened to me, all may pay the price of father's wrath."

"What did Ryūkotsusei do to you, Inuki?"

"Oh, all he did was beat me to a bloodied plop."

"How did your father find out?"

"Myōga was the one who told him." Inuhime sighed. "Father caught him hitting me when he came to confront Ryūkotsusei about what Myōga told him."

**Flashback Begins...**

_Just as Ryūkotsusei was about to hit Inuhime, InuTaisho blocked him with his own bare hand. He spoke to him as his beast was taking over._

_"How dare you strike my daughter!" His voice was dangerously calm. He punched the ryu-daiyoukai to the other side of the clearing. He looked over his daughter to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt. He nuzzled her and taking in her scent to calm him enough to think clearly. He said in unison with his inner youkai, "I am so sorry for this, my daughter. Please forgive me. Sesshomaru keep her from interfering." Sesshomaru nodded as they watched their father walked off while unsheathing Tessaiga. They watched their father fought a titanic battle against the ryu-daiyoukai and barely surviving the fight._

**Flashback Ends...**

"I blamed myself for father's death. If I was stronger then he wouldn't have to come and fight the bastard. He would still be alive, today."

"No, I don't think so. Your father came to your, Inuyasha's, and his mother's aid because that's what fathers do. He went to protect you from danger. Besides, I believe that he knew inwardly that he would die. He died protecting those who he loves the most in this world."

There was a moment of silence.

"You know what. You are right. Thank you, Kagome."

"No problem... now lets figure out how to get out of here."

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha and company return to the Western Palace. Once they arrived, they saw Hikaru and Sesshomaru walking towards them.

"Milord! Milord! Something's terrible happened," yelled Jaken as he ran toward his lord.

Sesshomaru and Hikaru stopped once Jaken was in front of them panting. "What happened Jaken? Where's Rin? Kagome?"

"Keh, Rin is fine. She's on Ah-Un." As if on cue, Ah-Uh landed gracefully.

Rin immediately ran to her lord and cried, "I was so scared, Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome was kidnapped!"

Sesshomaru frowned at his half-brother. With a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar of his red haori and pulled him closer to himself. "You let her get captured! Give this Sesshomaru one reason why he should let you live!" Sesshomaru was ready to use his poison claws.

"Keh, it wasn't my fault! Okay! I was asleep!"

Hikaru quirked an eye brow. "You fell asleep."

Sesshomaru growled darkly, "This one should kill you for your incompetence!"

Then someone unexpected said, "Lord Sesshomaru, please don't kill him. He may sometimes be an idiot, but he protects Kagome seriously. He was in a deep sleep when we tried to wake him up! He's really a very light sleeper!"

"It's true, my lord," Rin added.

"Hn, if you weren't Kagome's friend, hanyou, you would've die by my poisoned claws."

"Feh!"

"Now tell us, something, hanyou, which direction did Lady Kagome's scent trail went towards," Hikaru commanded.

"I am not going to tell you unless I could come too."

"This isn't the time for your foolishness!"

"He can come," Sesshomaru said with finality.

"Keh, her scent trail leads to the North."

"Did you happened to catch the scents of her abductor?"

"It was a dragon."

"hn, it seems to me that those dragons are luring us into a trap by using our sister and Kagome as bait." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Jaken?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Take Rin and Shippo into the palace. Tell this one's mother what happened. Also if..." Sesshomaru didn't need to finish that sentence because he gave Jaken a smirk , that means death if something bad happens to Rin and now Shippo."

"Yes, milord!" He ushered the pups into the palace and do what he was told.

"Inuyasha, can you keep up?"

"Keh, of course."

"Time is of the essence." Without another word, Sesshomaru and Hikaru ran into the forest as Inuyasha followed them.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction (c) ladytari


	18. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

Hikaru, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha reached the northern border of the Western Lands by nightfall. Sesshomaru stopped which made Hikaru stopped behind him. Inuyasha stopped near his brother with a questioning look on his face.

Sesshomaru stated, "We camp here tonight."

"But sister and Kagome..."

"You don't think this Sesshomaru wants to get there as soon as possible. We must rest."

"Lord Sesshomaru is right, hanyou."

"Keh!" He put his arms in the fire-rat kimono's sleeves.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Go and gather some firewood and make a fire. This one will go hunt."

"Yes, my lord."

When Sesshomaru returned to camp, Hikaru already had the fire going. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the prey that he hunted down. The hanyou skinned and, then, cut it up with his claws. He gave a part of it to Sesshomaru and another part to Hikaru. He put his portion in the fire to cook 'til it was half way done as the two daiyoukai ate theirs raw.

At dawn, they woke up and made their way towards the Northern Palace where Kagome and Inuhime were held captive.

Meanwhile, Arashi was sitting in his study doing some paperwork that had been neglected. He hated it, but he must keep track on the reports and/or etc... that has been happening on his lands.

His eldest son, Ryutaro came into the study and announced, "Father, Lord Sesshomaru, General Hikaru, and the hanyou, Inuyasha, are on their way here."

"Hn. Good. Make the preparations."

"Yes, Father. I will make them right away." He left the study.

Inuhime woke up after daybreak, while Kagome slept soundly next to her. She has been trying to use both of her powers to get them free. When she used her youki, reiki would flare up to neutralized it. It would done the same in vice versa. She tried to put in all her powers to break the chains, but yet again, no avail. She stopped to rest so she may try again. On second thought, maybe not. It would be the same result. So instead, she closed her eyes to probe the chain gently to find some sort of weakness. She sensed that they put the same if not more youki in the chains. The strongest youki she felt was Arashi's. Then a question came to mind: where would they find reiki? She doubt that they got it from a monk or a miko. A dark miko, perhaps? No, the chains were made of reiki. She had heard stories that there were some miko could create weaponry from their reiki. However, that was very rare skill to have. Another question came to mind: Who made the chains? She studied the reiki like she did with the youki. She wanted to know if she could recognized whose reiki it was. She opened her eyes in shock.

"It can't be," she whispered. She, tightly, closed her eyes and shook her head as if she were to shake that thought away. "If Sesshomaru finds out, she'll suffer at his claws. I need to find out the truth before Sesshomaru gets here."

She could feel them coming. She closed her eyes to see how far they were from the palace. "They are near." She also felt another... two, actually, coming from the inside. She furrowed her eyebrows. She noticed one was male; the other, female. She reopened her eyes just in time to see who would come inside the dungeon. She heard the door opening up, squeaking, then slammed shut. She heard two pairs of footsteps walking down the hallway til they came to a stop. She kept her head down. She heard keys jingling along with the cell door opening.

As a ryuyoukai pushed a female inuyoukai into the cell, he yelled, "Get in there, you filthy dog!"

The said female was panting as she held onto the bars of the cell while she yelled, "Bastard!"

She laid her head against the bars taking in deep breaths as the ryuyoukai walked out of the dungeon slamming the door on his way out. Inuhime raised up her head to see if she may have known this one. Her eyes widen in recognition. She did know this one.

"Zokushi?"

The female looked at her. "Yes? Who are you?"

"You don't remember me. I am Inuhime, the Princess of the Western Lands, but you called me, Inuki."

The one now known as Zokushi tilted her head and thought for a moment. She squealed in delight as she remembered who this other female was. "I remember. You used to call me, Zoku."

Inuhime smiled. "Yes. Who would had thought we would be reunite under such circumstances."

Zokushi smiled. "Yeah." Then she frowned. "How did you get here, Inuhime?" She looked beside her long lost friend. "And who's the human?"

Inuhime looked where she was looking at. "Her name's Kagome. She's acquainted with Sesshomaru and my little half-brother, Inuyasha. We were captured by those stupid dragons." Zokushi nodded in understanding. "And you?"

"I was captured after they commissioned me to make them some chains that could repel reiki and youki powers for those who have either power or both like you and I. Setsuna and I had tea and next thing I knew, I was here in this cell."

"I knew that you were the one who made these chains. The question I would like to know is why you made them."

"They paid me." She shrugged. "Besides the West and the North are at peace... right?"

"We were." Inuhime looked at her and the chains in contemplation. "Zoku... since you created these chains, do you know how to counterattack them?"

"The two opposite powers are suppose to be balanced."

"There's more youki than reiki. So, what do you suggest?"

"Well, it was made to keep the captives from escaping. So..."

"So... I can't remove these, can't I?"

Zokushi sighed. "No, but anyone who isn't connected to them could. They could use their powers. Well, it also depends on how strong their youki and/or reiki are."

"Hmm...Hypothetically, Sesshomaru could erode these chains with his poison?"

Zokushi nodded. "Precisely."

"Could you free us since you aren't chained up?"

"I can't." She rose up both of her arms to show that she, too, was powerless to escape. She wore two chain-less bracelets on each wrist. These bracelets are suppose to render the prisoner's powers useless.

"Well, that's great. Do you know what Arashi's planning?"

"If I have to guess, he wants revenge. He wants to kill the InuTaisho bloodline."

"I see. What is he planning to do with us?"

"After he gets his revenge, he'll recreate the Ryukotsusei bloodline."

Inuhime scoffed. "Does he understand that if he forces us that we could possibly purify his offspring?"

"Tck, he's too arrogant and ignorant to understand our unique powers."

"True, but what about Kagome's power?"

"I, honestly, don't know, Inuki."

Inuhime thought, "Please hurry, Sesshou... Inuyasha... Hikaru." She could feel their youki coming ever closer to them. She could also feel the ryuyouki going towards them. "Please Kami help them defeat these dragons."

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	19. Chapter XVIII

Chapter XVIII

Ryutaro was resting underneath a tree awaiting for his little brother to return from the palace. He'd ordered his brother to retrieve the something that he had forgotten from the palace, but that happened hours ago. He couldn't believed that he, of all people, would forget something so vital to their plan. The said important something turned out to be someone, Kagome. He didn't hear his brother approaching until he heard him muttering curses. When Ryu met his brother, he flipped the unconscious miko from over his shoulder and laid her down at his older brother's feet.

Ryutaro lift an eye brow and asked, "Why is the human miko unconscious, Ryu?"

"When that human bitch burned me with her purification, I knocked her out," he answered with a shrug.

"Idiot. Why did you unchained her," Ryutaro asked when he noticed that she didn't have the chain and cuffs on.

"What took you so long anyways?"

Ryu growled as he recall what happened in his mind...

**Flashback Begins...**

Ryu walked into the dungeon with the keys to the cell, where the mikos where being held. Once he was inside of said cell, he looked at the beautiful mikos while they were glaring at him. Suddenly, before he knew what hit him, both miko-youkai pounced him, while Kagome stood watch. Ryu, somehow, overpowered them to get them off of him. Zokushi put her reiki-made chain in front of Ryu's neck and pulled back to choke him. Inuhime grabbed the keys from Ryu and unlock herself and Kagome from those chains and cuffs.

Inuhime calmly said, "We have some questions Ryu."

Ryu gasped for air to speak. "Like hell I'll answer them!"

Inuhime growled, "If you value your life, you will. You are currently not in any position to NOT answer us."

Ryu scoffed, "Like this one is afraid of you."

Inuhime chuckled darkly as Zokushi did as well. "Is that so? Kagome, will you please...?"

Kagome knew what Inuhime was asking of her. No, she wouldn't enjoy doing it, but she was so tired of being rescued all of the time. She wanted to prove; not just to herself, but to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, that she was NO damsel in distress anymore. After her nap earlier, she was introduced to Zokushi. The three of them discussed a plan to escape from this hell hole. Kagome did as she was told and stood in front of Ryu, while Inuhime rose up his haori's sleeve. Ryu was going to laugh until he felt a burning sensation on his upper arm and began to scream in agony.

Ryu half-screamed, half-growled, "FINE! I'LL ANSWER ANY QUESTION YOU ASK!" As soon as he yelled those words, Kagome went to her previous position, which was standing watch.

Inuhime gave him a feral smile. "Good because you know as well as I do that my brothers and the General are coming for me and Kagome. I promise you that my brothers, especially Sesshomaru, will NOT show mercy to you if you follow through with your father's plans. And I'll give you my word that no death will come to you. However, I can't give you any guarantees that there will be no maiming on your person."

"Whatever. Just ask your stupid questions," he growled.

"You were heading towards them, but then, both of you stopped. Only you returned and came directly here. Why?"

Ryu narrowed his eyes at the one who burned him. "I am here to get the human miko."

"Why?"

"Ryutaro figured that since she's a human, she couldn't put up much of a fight, like you or Zokushi would."

"Alright, why take her to them, then? What's the purpose?"

Ryu gave her his own feral smile. "To make Sesshomaru weak. We noticed that Sesshomaru favored the human more than the other women there. We thought about taking his ward, but the way your brother looked at her. She was the better choice. We want Sesshomaru to make him loose more of his focus while we'll be fighting him."

"What will your father do while you make fools of yourselves?"

Ryu frowned. "I, honestly, don't know. Only Ryutaro would know that."

"I see."

"How you think we will be making fools of ourselves anyways?"

Inuhime smirked at him. "It's obvious, Ryu, that neither of you knows anything about the Inu-youkai. Now, Ryu, this is what you will do...' she paused for a moment. 'You will do what you were planning."

The look on Kagome, Zokushi, and Ryu faces were priceless to Inuhime.

"What," Kagome asked in confusion.

After Inuhime explained the reason behind that plan, Kagome and Zokushi were alright with it. Ryu was beyond confused.

He asked, "What makes you think that I won't tell Ryutaro about this?"

"It's simple, Ryu. You want to be Lord. With your father and elder brother out of the way, you'll be next in line. You and I both know that you truly hate them. The way they'd always treated you like dirt underneath their feet. This is your chance to show them that you aren't what they believe you to be."

"You know nothing about me and how I feel towards them!"

"Really? You could have called the guards in anytime to help you out, but you didn't. Besides, Ryu, we knew each other for a very long time. I knew how you felt about them. You used to tell me all the time. Kami answered my prayer by sending you; not your brother in here. Don't you see now, Ryu. The Kami is giving you an opportunity."

Ryu's eyes widen at the realization. He knew that this was his one and only opportunity to finally avenge what his father had done. Not just to him, but to Yuki as well.

He looked at Kagome. "Miko?"

Kagome looked at him in indifference. "Yes?"

"Yuki? Is she still in the West?"

Kagome smiled kindly, "Yes. She's now under Lord Sesshomaru's protection."

Ryu smiled gratefully. "Good. At least now I know she's safe." Then there was silence until Ryu spoke once more. "Alright, Lady Inuki, I'll do what I can to bring down my father and brother."

Inuhime smiled softly. "Good because I didn't want to kill an old friend."

**Flashback Ends...**

Ryu answered his question with a lie, "I have to look for my keys because I'd lost them."

"Idiot," Ryutaro sighed and continued, "Now, we will have to wait until the human wakes before we could proceed with our plans."

"Hn." Ryu gathered Kagome and went to a different tree across from his brother to sit underneath. He gently laid Kagome on the ground and took off his haori. He fold it up to put underneath Kagome's head.

His brother chuckled at him. "It seems like you had taken a liking to this one."

"No. She earned my respect. That is all."

"Hn... Since you don't seemed to be interested in her. I'll take her. She's Sesshomaru's after all. I will have what's his, after I finish him off."

"You speak as if she were property. She's a living being. She deserves respect."

"Oh, not this again, little brother. You know, you were always mother's favorite."

"Jealous?"

"No... why should I be? The only opinion that matters is father's."

"Why is that?"

"Because mother is a female. A female is only useful for procreation and upholding the household and such."

"You are wrong, brother. A female is worth more than that. Have you ever heard 'behind very great male is a great female'?"

Ryutaro scoffed. "That kind of thinking makes you weak, little brother."

"If you say so, brother."

He sighed and thought, "I really hope that plan of Inuhime's works. If not then I hope I don't live through this."

Meanwhile in the Northern Palace, Inuhime and Zokushi, who were shielding their scents and auras, were moving towards the study, where they heard Arashi's and Setsuna's voices inside.

"Father, why the hell would you want to mate with that bitch, Inuhime? We are ryuyoukai. We don't breed with dogs."

"Oh, says the one who wanted to mate with her brother. How hypocritical of you, Setsuna. Have you forgotten that Inuhime and Zokushi are miko-youkai?"

"No!" She pouted. "I hate them, father, especially, Inuhime!"

"Setsuna... my sweet Setsuna,' He yanked on her hair to bring her closer to him.

She screamed, "Please let go, father!"

He whispered cruelly, "If you touch a hair on Inuhime's head, I will kill you. Do you understand, my sweet Setsuna?"

She nodded. "Good. Now go tend to my younger female dragonlings, since Yuki isn't here to take care of them."

"Father, before I leave, I have a couple of questions..." He motioned for her to continue. "What about Zokushi? The human miko?"

"What about them?"

"Are they yours?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No, they're your brothers to do whatever they want with them." A moment has passed. "Is there anything else?" She shook her head. "Then do what I commanded you to do!"

With that she turned around and left the study as the miko youkai found a spot for them to hide in. They watched her walked pass them; down the hall; then turned a corner. Inuhime gave the 'shh' gesture as they went inside the study. When they saw Arashi turning around, they hid behind a flowing, red curtain.

After what seemed like an eternity, they watched him leave the study. They sighed in relief. Zokushi said, "I stand guard while you search." Inuhime nodded in agreement. Inuhime walked towards Arashi's desk. She began to go through his things to find something that could be used against him.

"How's it going?"

"Nothing thus far."

"You need to hurry before he returns."

"I know that. I am abo-...' she paused. "I think I found something."

"Great! Now lets get out of here and join Kagome and the others."

They quietly left the study. After they turned the corner, Arashi returned to his study with plate full of food. He sat down and munched on some dried meat. As he was reading one of his scrolls, when he began to notice something was off. He began searching for a particular documentation that would help him with his scheme to kill Sesshomaru and that inu-brat of the Dog General.

Inuyasha (c) Rumik Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	20. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX

Arashi returned to his study with a plate full of food. He sat down and munched on some dried meat. As he was reading one of his scrolls, when he began to notice something was off. He began searching for a particular documentation that would help him with his scheme to kill Sesshomaru and that inu-brat of the Dog General.

"What the hell! Where is it?!" He scented the air. "Hn... strange that I don't smell any scents. Someone must have been hiding their scents. Now a question or two came to mind... who and how." He sat down and thought about what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Inuhime and Zokushi made their way towards her brothers and the General. Once they arrived to where they were, the female miko-youkai decided to surprise them by hiding their scents and auras. When Inuhime and Zokushi walked inside the camp behind Sesshomaru, the facial expressions of Hikaru and Inuyasha were priceless, especially Hikaru because he hadn't seen or heard from Zokushi in such a long time. He was about to say something but Inuhime gestured a figure to her ruby-red lips to keep both him and Inuyasha from saying anything. Sesshomaru was gazing into the fire. He was so much in deep thought that he barely noticed a tap to his shoulder.

Inuhime thought, "He must be so worried." Then she quietly said, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru heard his twin's voice and looked over his shoulder. His facial expression was priceless. If it was under different circumstances, the females would have laugh until tears came to their eyes, however, this wasn't time for fun and games. This was war.  
After the shock wore off, Sesshomaru looked at her and at her childhood friend with a raised eyebrow questioningly. He noticed that Kagome wasn't among them. He was about to ask where she was, but...

"Oi, where's Kagome?! Who's this bitch," Inuyasha shouted rudely.

Inuhime sighed. "First of all, Kagome is fine. She's with an ally. Secondly, this is an old friend of mine, Zokushi. Zokushi, this is my little brother, Inuyasha. I am certain that you remember my twin and Hikaru, don't you?"

Zokushi remembered them alright. "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha. It's good to see you, two, again."

"Hn... Inuki, you said that Kagome's with an ally. Who?"

"She's with Ryu," she said like it was no big deal.

The half brothers growled, "What?!"

Inuhime rolled her eyes, "Look, Ryu's an ally. A good one."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his twin. "How can you be so certain, sister? He's a dragon!"

Zokushi answered his question before her friend did. She couldn't stand Sesshomaru sometimes. "Because he wants to be lord." Hikaru's eyes widened because he thought about the worst case scenario. Inuhime sighed and knew what Hikaru was thinking. "Don't worry, Hikaru. Him and I are just friends. Allies. Besides, I love you, Hikaru. I will mate you after all this is over."

Hikaru's facial expression was one of relief. He leaned down to kiss her, passionately.

Sesshomaru coughed to get their and everyone's attention. He asked Inuhime once she looked at him, "Does Arashi and his heir know that you escaped?"

"No. Not yet, anyway. As far as they know everything is going accordingly." He smirked at his sister and her cunning thinking. "The only one who knows other than us is Ryu."

"I see."

"Zokushi and I will stay put and keep an aura and scent barrier up; so that Ryutaro couldn't sense us. However, you, Hikaru, and Inuyasha must meet them, so that he wouldn't be suspicious of either of your absences."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and commanded his General and Inuyasha to follow him. Of course, Inuyasha said, "Oi, don't go ordering me around!"

If Sesshomaru was anyone else, he would have rolled his eyes, which he wasn't. He kept his face expressionless and turned his heel and walked away, followed by Hikaru and then Inuyasha, after he grumbled underneath his breath about his brother being an ice prick and so forth. Inuhime and Zokushi giggled.

"That's Inuyasha? He's a wild one, huh?"

Inuhime sighed. "Yeah. He wasn't raise like we were."

"I see."

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Hikaru, and Inuyasha were about to make their appearance to their enemies, but just before they enter their camp, Sesshomaru stopped and faced his half-brother and the General. "Before we make an appearance, we must think of a way to get Kagome out of there before the fighting starts."

"Keh! I already know that, ice-prick."

Hikaru hit Inuyasha on the head with his fist. "Respect our lord or suffer the consequences," he growled.

"Feh, when I respect that ice bastard is the day I die."

"Why..."

Sesshomaru interrupted their bickering. Not at all affected by Inuyasha's disrespect. "That's enough. We are wasting time as it is. Inuyasha, you will get Kagome and returned to camp and await us there. Hikaru, you are to fight along side me. Is that understood?"

Hikaru bowed and said respectfully, "Yes, milord." Inuyasha being his brash self said, "Keh, whatever."

Both Sesshomaru and Hikaru were surprised that Inuyasha didn't protest about not getting into the fighting. Sesshomaru surmised that he wanted Kagome somewhere safe first and then join in the fighting. He, honestly, doesn't care if he fights or not; just so that Kagome is safe and sound first. He would have done it himself, but he or Hikaru would have to fight Ryutaro and mock fight with Ryu.

At the enemy camp...

Ryu sensed that the brothers and the General are near. If he were being honest with himself, he was nervous. He knew that Inuhime warning about being maimed by Sesshomaru and/or Hikaru wasn't exaggerated. He knew he would have to make it look believable. He would no doubt think that Sesshomaru, Hikaru, or even the half-breed. He had heard of Inuyasha's strength. It was surprising to say the least, but he would respect that strength; half-breed or not. It was still formidable.

Ryutaro also sensed them coming. He smirked. "So it begins."

Ryu looked at his brother and at the treeline. His heart was racing. Kagome also sensed them coming, hence the reason why she opened her blue eyes. She could feel Ryu's tension. She looked at him in sympathy. He noticed and nodded in reassurance that he would be fine. All of this went unnoticed by Ryutaro.

When the ryu brothers and the inu brothers and the inu general, Ryutaro smirked arrogantly. "Well, you finally decide to show yourselves while we await for your arrival."

"Cut the chit-chat and tell me where Kagome is," Inuyasha growled impatiently.

Ryu remarked, "My, my, you are an impatient one, aren't you?"

"Keh. Just tell me where Kagome is, you scaly bastard!"

Sesshomaru immediately noticed Kagome once they walked into the camp. "Let her go. It's this Sesshomaru that you want."

"That's true, but I think I will hold on to her. After I am finish with you, I will be making her my mate and take over your lands like we were meant to."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Ryutaro. He said as he unsheathed his sword, "This one thinks not. You will die along with your brother and your father."

"We'll see about that, dog!" After that he charged at Sesshomaru with his own sword. Hikaru and Ryu also began their mock battle, Inuyasha sneaked across the camp. He tapped on Kagome's shoulder, then gestured for her to remain quiet as he got down on his knees. Kagome quickly and quietly got on Inuyasha's back and they took off without looking back. Kagome really wanted to stay behind, but she knew she would be in the way, if she had stayed. She silently prayed for Sesshomaru to have a quick victory. She wasn't really worried about Hikaru and Ryu. That was because Inuhime told her before they left that she would explain everything to her brothers and her intended. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the half-brother and then Kagome.

He said inwardly, "Sesshomaru, you better beat the fuck out of that dragon and then kill him!" Then he faced forward and moved toward the campsite.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	21. Chapter XX

Chapter XX

Arashi decided to visit the miko-youkai in the dungeon. Once he arrived, he had a guard open the cell door. When he gone inside, he snarled ferociously. He shoved the guard that was next to him up against the wall.

He growled, "Where is my future mate, Zokushi, and the human miko?!"

The guard stuttered in fright. "I don't know, sir. I swear!"

"Who was the last person seeing them?"  
"I believe it was Master Ryu, sir."

Arashi growled and let go of the guard. He yelled, "Damn him! He must be the one to free them and got my special scroll!"

Hikaru just fake-knocked Ryu out, when he believed the battle went on long enough. Thank the Kami that Ryu knew what he was up to and played along. Hikaru was about to help his Lord, but before he turned around, he heard a shrill and painful dying scream, which made Ryu winced, coming from Ryutaro.

Sesshomaru walked to them with the dead body of Ryu's brother. He said, "This one would had used my Bakusaiga, but this Sesshomaru want your father to see him. This one wants your father to know what is to come for messing with what is mine."

Ryu looked at his brother's dead body with dispassionate eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them and looked at Sesshomaru. "It matters not what you do, Lord Sesshomaru. Must we return to your camp?"

"Yes, we must."

Hikaru added, "Inuhime will want to discuss how to end this war."

"This one agrees." Sesshomaru was about to pick up the body of his enemy, but Ryu stopped him.

"Let me carry the burden of my brother's body."

"Hm… Very well."

At camp, Inuhime staring into the fire as her companions were talking. She remembered the scroll that she and Zokushi had stolen from Arashi. She wondered what significant did it have. She reached into her kimono's sleeve and pulled it out.

Kagome noticed and asked, "What is that?"

"The scroll that we stole from Arashi," she said as she unrolled the scroll and read its contents. "Oh my Kami."

Zokushi quirked an eyebrow, "What is it, Inuhime?"

"This scroll contains a forbidden spell. It seems that Arashi figured a way for having a pure ryu-youkai without the said miko being in love with him."

"It's a love potion?"

"No. Something much worst than tricking the miko into loving him."

Zokushi asked, "Can I see it?" She was curious about this forbidden spell that her best friend spoke of. As she read it, her eyes widen in shook and terror. "I see."

Kagome asked, "What?"

Zokushi answered before Inuhime could, "This spell is very complex. It isn't a love potion, but it tricks the spell's intended victim believing that she's with the one she loves."

Kagome furrowed her forehead and asked, "How?"

Inuhime answered, "It doesn't just trick the spell's victim believing in something that isn't true. But the spell's user would transform himself or herself into the spell's intended victim's beloved. However, that isn't the worst part."

"What's the worst part?"

"The worst part is the spell would last up to nine months."

Zokushi said rather sarcastically, "How convenient?"

Kagome's eyes widen in horror at the realization. "That means that we would have given Arashi and Ryutaro pure blood ryu-youkai heirs without realizing anything until it was too late. I wondered if Ryu knew about this."

Inuhime smiled sadly at Kagome as if she confirmed what Kagome said could had come true. "I surmised which is why they want Sesshomaru and Hikaru to come. It was to ambush them and taking their blood. An important ingredient that must be had."

Inuyasha was hearing about all this and finally said, "Crafty bastards."

The ladies chuckled in agreement until Inuhime smiled and said, "Well, they'd returned."

All four of them looked towards the tree line. Inuhime, Inuyasha, and Zokushi could see them fine in the dark. Kagome couldn't see them until they reached where the fire revealed them in the dark. Kagome sighed in thankfulness. She stood up and walked to Sesshomaru and embraced him.

"Thank Kami." Sesshomaru held her tightly, but not too tight to make her stop breathing or anything of the sort. He took in her calming scent. He glanced at his sister and noticed that Hikaru was doing the same with her.

Ryu and Inuyasha felt awkward witnessing all the love sharing between the two couples. Zokushi, however, thought it was sweet.

Having seen enough, Ryu cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt this lovely reunion, but we need to discuss on what to do with my father."

Everyone looked at him and realized that he was right.

Inuhime agreed, "Yes, we shall need to discuss the next step."

Zokushi added, "I agree. Arashi must realized by now that we'd gone missing."

Ryu added, "And it wouldn't take him long to know that I am behind all of it."

Inuhime had to ask as she gave him the spell, "Did you know that he had this?"

Ryu grabbed the scroll and read its contents. His eyes grew wide in horror. He would never in a million years do that. He shook his head, "No. All he said to me that he had some failproof way to make a miko, preferably a miko-youkai, produced a pureblood heir. That's just terrible."

Zokushi remarked offhandedly, "You seemed to have a soft spot for Yuki."

Ryu sighed, "That's because she's my daughter. Her mother wasn't a youkai or a miko. She was a beautiful human."

Kagome asked in sympathy, "What happened to her?"

"She died after she'd given birth to Yuki. When I brought her home, my father… just to punish me… he took her away. Before we came to the Western Lands, my father said if we succeed in his plans, I could have my daughter back. I just want my daughter back, that was why I went along with it; nothing more, nothing less."

Sesshomaru said in authority, "When this is all said and done, you may have your daughter back."

Ryu smiled, gratefully, "And I will be forever in your debt. The only thing I ask for something if would happen to me; will you keep my daughter as your ward until she's old enough to marry?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "You have this Sesshomaru's word."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hm."

Inuhime clapped her hands together and held them there as if she were praying, "Now then, let's finish this war and go home."

They all cheered in agreement.

***Time-Skip***

When they were discussing on what to do next, Ryu wanted to wait till his father to come to them, but Sesshomaru and Inuhime disagreed saying that they should go to him. Ryu asked about his sister, Setsuna, like what would happen to her. Inuhime told him that she would either surrender or she would die. It would be her choice to make.

About an hour later, they decided to go to Arashi's palace to confront once and for all. At first, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha told Kagome to return to the palace and wait for their return. However, Kagome argued with them and said that she wanted to help and so on and so forth. Inuhime, who was tiring of the bickering, told them that she and Zokushi would watch out for their human miko friend. Sesshomaru relaxed afterwards, but it took more to convince Inuyasha. In the end, however, he agreed without having Kagome to 'sit' him, which was surprising, to say the least.

At the palace, Arashi could feel his second son's aura as well as the auras of the miko-youkai, the human one, the two inudaiyoukai, and the inuhanyou. He called for his eldest daughter, Setsuna.

"You called, father."

"Yes. Your brother, Ryu, has betrayed us."

"And what of Ryutaro?"

"He's dead."

Setsuna bowed her head and made a decision. She could either fight alongside with her father or surrender to the West.

After a moment, she responded, "I see. Should I ready the army, father?"

Arashi looked at her, carefully. "No. We shall settle this without involving others."

Setsuna could see error in her father's plan, but she couldn't speak against it, even if she wanted to, unless she wanted a beating. So, she kept her thoughts to herself up until now.

"Father, may I be frank?" Arashi motioned to her to continue. She swallowed in nervousness, "I think going after Inuhime was a mistake. I understand that you want the Western Lands, but wouldn't it to easier to defeat its lord and take the lands like that?"

"I am not just after the Western Lands, Setsuna. We must preserve our youkai species, as well, which is why I went after Inuhime and Zokushi, even that human miko, too."

"But our numbers are good, father," she said in confusion.

"Good, yes, but not like the inuyoukai. Their numbers could overwhelm us greatly in a war scenario, which was why I didn't declare war against them."

Once again, Setsuna couldn't understand his reasoning. It was true that the inuyoukai have numbers on their side, however, the ryuyoukai are much harder to defeat, due to their tougher skin in the true forms. Not just that, they were great warriors as well as in their humanoid forms. So, she doesn't understand why they couldn't go to war. She dares not say anything else in the matter or she would provoke her father's wrath.

When she and her father saw Ryu alongside Sesshomaru, she, inwardly, smirked, "Father, since, one heir is dead and another a traitor, who will be your heir now?"

Arashi looked at his daughter, then returned his glance at his other son and frowned. "So, you wish to be my heir, daughter?" She stayed silent, which he took that as a 'yes'. "If that's what you desire, then you must defeat your traitorous brother. You may be my next eldest, but you have younger brothers that could easily take Ryu's place."

Setsuna looked at her father. She knew that what he said was true. This was her chance to prove to him that she was worthy of becoming the next heir and someday becoming their lands' next lady. "As you wish, father."

A general entered and asked, "Should I alarm the army, milord?"

Arashi looked at him and frowned, "No. Next time, remember your place."

The general widened his eyes before he kneeled on his knees and then apologized repeatedly until Arashi dismissed him.

Arashi looked at his daughter. He frowned and said. "Setsuna, you mustn't kill your brother. We, ryuyoukai, don't execute our kind. We aren't anything like those dogs. Do you understand?"

"What of the two miko-youkai and the human miko?"

"We shall recapture them, after we kill the male dogs."

Setsuna frowned because she doesn't necessary like them, especially, the human bitch and Inuhime. She smirked inwardly as an idea came into her mind.

"You'll fight all three male dogs, yourself, father?"

Arashi frowned. "You must not believe in your father's strength to ask such a question."

Setsuna instantly took back her question, "It's not that, father. Your strength parallels with my great and terrible grandfather's. It's just you would be taking on three, even grandfather didn't do that. I don't want to lose you, too, father. I am just worried."

"Hm…. Fret not, daughter. If I know the Lord of the West like I believe I do, then he wouldn't want the other two to interfere. Just worried about your battle with your brother. They are here."

Just as he said that, Sesshomaru, Hikaru, Inuyasha, and Ryu, who was carrying his brother's dead body, walked inside the palace square.

Hikaru half yelled and half growled, "Lord Arashi, come out!"

Inuyasha couldn't help, but said, "Yeah, you scaly ass bastard! Come out and face us!"

Arashi and Setsuna smiled wickedly at each other. He said, "So, it begins. Come, daughter, let's teach those dogs their last lesson."

Meanwhile, still on the campsite, Kagome, Inuhime, and Zokushi were sitting on the campfire.

They were angry. They were angry because they were told to return to the West to await them.

"Arrogant males! Who do they think they are," Zokushi growled angrily?

"I know, right," Kagome said just as angry.

Inuhime sighed. "I hate to admit it, but they're right."

Zokushi gasped in shock, "What, Inuhime? You are actually agreeing to what they said?"

"Well, yes."

"But why," Zokushi whined.

"Because, we, females, couldn't even scratch them, much less beat them."

"Yeah, she's right, Zokushi. Ryuyoukai are hard to beat. My friend, Sango, said that they have tough skin."

Zokushi sighed in defeat and said in an aggravated manner, "I know, but they do have a weak spot. I wonder if they know of it."

Inuhime quirked her eyebrow, "What weak spot? How you found out about it?"

"If they are in their true form, it's their underbelly. How? Well, I observed them while they were training in their form. They seemed to protect it more than anywhere else of their body."

"How about their humanoid form?"

"Well, I believe they are like us."

"That makes sense."

There was silence. So silent that you could hear the crickets chirp.

Inuhime stood up. "I can't stand it! I am going!"

Kagome stood up too. "You can count us in!"

Zokushi stood as well, more enthusiastic than before. "I assume that you have a plan, Inuhime?"

Inuhime smirked deviously, "Of course." She looked at Kagome. "Kagome, do you know how to use your reiki with other objects, other than bows and arrows?"

"Um, no, but I can learn."

Inuhime grabbed a nearby rock and infused it with reiki. "It's no different than infusing your reiki into your arrow." She gave the rock to Kagome, after she'd return her reiki into herself. "You try."

Kagome focused her reiki into the rock like Inuhime did. At first, it was hard. Inuhime noticed that she was having a little difficulty and said, "Infuse it like you would an arrow." Then she did it until the rock glowed pink. "See. Easy."

Zokushi said, "Now, that wee lesson is over. Can we leave now?"

Inuhime chuckled, "Of course."

As Arashi and Setsuna stopped a few feet away from them, Ryu threw Ryutaro's dead body at their feet with a stoic expression on his face.

Setsuna growled, "You dare to disrespect our brother like that! You dare to betray our family! You will pay for it on this day!"

Arashi looked at his son with a scorn expression on his face, then look at Sesshomaru with a stoic one. "So, Lord Sesshomaru…."

Sesshomaru interrupted him, "You will pay for taking what is mine. Not only you took this one's sister, but you took this Sesshomaru's intended mate. There's no forgiveness in that."

Arashi gave him his evil smirk and said, "I've been waiting for this day to come, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you made peace with your life because today is your last."

"This Sesshomaru hopes the same."

Arashi and Sesshomaru got into their battle stances and within a second, they started to fight.

Ryu said to his sister, "This is your last chance, sister. Yield and Lord Sesshomaru would show you mercy."

Setsuna said, "I won't yield to you or to that dog. As I said before Ryu, you will pay."

"So be it, then."

They, too, started their battle.

*A little time-skip*

While Sesshomaru and Arashi were having their epic battle, Setsuna had somehow or another got Ryu, her brother, on his back; ready to give him the final blow.

She said, "Father told me to let you live, but knowing him, he will forgive you for your betrayal and the killing of our elder brother. Somewhere down the road, he'll give you the throne. Any last words, brother."

"Yeah, if you think killing me will solve everything, then do it. If you think Father will let you have the throne because of it, then do it, but you know Father as well as I do. You know deep down that Father wouldn't give you the throne. He'll pass you and give the throne to the next son! He'll never let you or any of his daughters take it!"

"Father won't lie to me!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then, by old means kill me!"

Just when her sword was about to pierce his flesh, a purified arrow hit Setsuna in the shoulder and by the speed and power, it knocked her back to hit a tree trunk behind them.

An unexpected feminine voice said as she appeared out the shadows of the tree line, "Really, Ryu? I thought that you were going to fight for your daughter."

"Inuhime? What are you doing here?"

"Helping. What else?"

"But I thought that Lord Sesshomaru and General Hikaru ordered you and the other two to return home."

"Please, you think I would take orders from my brother. He isn't my alpha; Mother is."

He sweat-dropped, "You don't think that he wouldn't be angry."

"Sesshou could get angry all he likes. He has the same fur to get glad in."

Ryu sweat-dropped more and then he sighed. "Where's the other two and the inuhanyou?"

Inuhime gave him a fang-smirk, "Helping out Sesshou and Hikaru."

Setsuna, who just rediscovered from the purified arrow, laughed and said, "Good, I get to kill you. So that Father couldn't taint our blood with yours. Then I will kill Zokushi and that human miko bitch. Father's delusional if…."

Inuhime interrupted, "Your Father isn't delusional. I hate to admit it, but he's quite clever… for a dragon. However, not clever enough. We figured out his plan. We won't let it happen. Ryu, I understand that you wish not to kill your sister, but she needs to die. I also know that dragons wouldn't kill their kin for their sins…."

Ryu understood what she was asking, "Go ahead. It was obvious that she would've kill me if you hadn't interfered. I'll go and help Lord Sesshomaru."

After he left, Inuhime and Setsuna were sizing each other up. Then Setsuna attacked with her sword while Inuhime blocked with hers. They gave each other blows and then forcibly separated.

Setsuna panted, "I don't understand why Father would steep so low to wanting a bitch like you as his new mate."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? You and your father talk too much."

They attacked each other again with their swords were crossed; seemingly making sparks as they held each other at bay. They separated once again. Then they came running and slashed each other in the stomach. They stood there panting until Setsuna fell. Inuhime looked over her shoulder and saw that her enemy was panting heavily. It was as if she couldn't breathe. Inuhime walked over and stared by her emotionlessly. Without a word, she put her out of her misery. Inuhime prayed for her enemy to finally find peace and maybe one day reincarnate to live a different sort of life.

She turned around and left.

Then she heard a deafening roar. She looked to where she heard it from. It was a dragon, although not big as Ryūkotsusei, but still big enough to do some damage. He was maybe as big as Sesshomaru. It wasn't known because afterwards, Arashi screamed as she saw and felt an immense spiritual aura, "No!"

Just as she got there, she saw Sesshomaru scolding Kagome for coming.

"Well, if I haven't come then…" Kagome's tears were overflowing

Inuhime took pity on her and said, "It's not her fault, Sesshou. I made her come along. Besides, I don't know why you are complaining. We defeated our enemy."

Sesshomaru glared at her, which she was unfazed by. "That's not the point, Inuhime, and you know it." He, then, sighed and comforted Kagome.

Kagome said after she calmed down, "It's not that I don't have faith in your strength, Sesshomaru. I just want to help you win."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "This Sesshomaru knows. He should had known that you all would come."

He looked at Ryu as he saw the body of his father's true form. It was still burning from Kagome's purification. It would soon turn to ash. "Ryu, you know what you must do now."

Ryu looked at his ally and smirked. "I know, Lord Sesshomaru."

Ryu looked at Inuhime and smiled in thanks, then he walked towards the palace to proclaim himself as the new Lord of the North.

Inuyasha asked, "Should we go with him or something?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and then at Ryu's back, "No, this is strictly their business. We got what we came here for. Let's return home."

Kagome said, "What about Yuki?"

"Her father will send for her when the time is right."

Inuhime added, "Right now, Ryu has to show his dominance over them."

"I see. Well, let's go home. I miss Shippo and Rin."

"Hn."

With that said, they returned to the Land of the West.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

While Sesshomaru, who was leading as usual, and company were leisurely walking towards the West, Hikaru was scolding his intended-to-be not just for her disobedience but for possible endangering herself by escaping.

Zokushi snorted as she overheard them, while walking behind them as they were walking behind Sesshomaru, "You think that Inuki would wait until you and/or Sesshomaru to come and rescue us? If you did, then you don't know her."

Hikaru growled, "I do know her. That's why she needs to be reprimanded!"

Inuhime said calmly, yet sternly, "Hikaru, this one isn't a pup to be reprimanded. This one knows when it's time to act or not."

"Yet you also seemed to forget that you at times cause trouble, especially that time when you set up your father with that human woman that ended up bearing that bastard of an hanyou."

After that statement said, Inuyasha growled. Before he could say anything, Inuhime said, "Not that it was any of your business, however, what this Inuhime did then was what father wanted. He wanted more pups. Mother consented for him to find another to bore him more pups. Of course, the demonesses wanted what mother already had, which was an annoyance. Father asked this one to search for one who wouldn't want a title to her name. The demonesses this one asked were selfish. This Inuhime risked asking the ladies from the human courts, of course, those this one asked were selfish until this one came across Izayoi. She was perfect. She didn't want any titles. She wanted to be free from the court of her father or else she would have to marry a man she wished not to marry. When this one talked to father about Izayoi, he wanted to meet her. This one made it happened. This one could tell that her father approved of his daughter's choice. Of course, the court didn't take it well, however, they had no choice in the matter. What father wanted; he got. Besides mother never said that she had to be a demon. They courted for a year before they consummated by which bore Inuyasha."

Hikaru stopped and growled, "Yes and it cost him his life!"

Inuhime stopped, then glared at him and growled, "And what are you trying to say?!"

"Your reckless actions have consequences! When I am your mate, Inuhime, those actions will cease!"

Sesshomaru stopped and glared over his shoulder, "General, does this Sesshomaru needs to remind you of your place?"

"My lord, this Hikaru…."

Sesshomaru growled, "This Sesshomaru doesn't repeat himself."

Hikaru growled at his lord, "This Hikaru knows his place, my lord. However, as your Lady Sister intended, this one has a right to do what is necessary to keep her safe."

Sesshomaru faced his general and growled, "You seemed to forget that you aren't this one's sister's intended, yet. You also seemed to forget that this one's Lady Sister is a high-born lady, which means she's above you every way. It also means that you must ask her in front of the Western Court, for her to accept your suite. Until then, you will not speak to this one's Lady Sister as though she were beneath you. Does this Sesshomaru make himself clear?"

Hikaru knelt on one knee with his head down, "Yes, my lord and I apologize."

"Hn. It's not this one, you need to apologize to." With that he turned and walked forward.

Hikaru stood and was about to apologize, but when he looked at where Inuhime was standing, she wasn't there. She was walking ahead of him, beside her twin brother.

Zokushi snorted as she walked by, "Boy, are you in trouble?" Hikaru growled at her, which she just rolled her eyes. "Don't you growl at me, you baka! If you want Inuki by your side, antagonizing her isn't going to it."

Inuyasha growled as he walked by, "If you ever talked to her that way again, bastard, you and I will get it on!"

Kagome said as she walked by, "Besides, Inuki knew what she was doing. I don't see the problem for her being… well herself. If you want her, then, you must accept her for her… that includes her 'reckless actions'."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Inuhime were quite ahead of the pack when Sesshomaru stopped which made Inuhime stopped. "What's wrong, little brother?"

"This Sesshomaru was surprise that mother consented to father having another to bore him another pup."

"I am not surprised, considering the way mother acted after father's passing."

"Did mother really accepted father to be with a human?"

"She really didn't have a choice, Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru, father was lord then. If he wanted to, he could have a harem, but he didn't."

"Of course, he didn't. It would gone against our instincts. What this one doesn't understand why he stray?"

"You don't know, do you?" Sesshomaru gave her a look that said, 'If this one knew, this one wouldn't have asked.' Inuhime sighed. "Father didn't stray because he wanted to or wished to, you know. Mother wouldn't mind giving him more pups. My Kami, they tried and tried. It was after my study under Midoriko that father asked that I could examine mother. After my examination, I concluded that Mother could still bear pups. I told them that she could. They asked why they can't conceive then. The answer was simple. They were trying too hard. I advised that they shouldn't stress over having a pup. However, that advise was unheeded. They continued to try until mother gave up and felt that it was pointless. Mother wanted father to be happy, so gave her consent to have another to bore him pups."

After that, Sesshomaru grunted his usual 'Hn' and then returned to walk ahead, which made Inuhime followed him, before Zokushi, Kagome, and Inuyasha caught up with Hikaru sulking behind them.

It was evening when they returned home, Inukimi, Rin, Shippo waited for their arrival at the Northern Gate Entrance. Once they seen them, Rin and Shippo yelled to their perceptive guardians in unison as they ran to them and hugged their legs, "Lord Sesshomaru!" "Kagome!"

As Inukimi watched from afar, she noticed a slight tension within the group. After Sesshomaru patted on Rin's head, he walked over to his mother.

"This Sesshomaru brought his Lady Sister home."

Inukimi smiled and said as she hugged her daughter, "This one had no doubt that her son would." She noticed a person, who she hadn't seen and quite a while. She knew there would be a good story. Having Zokushi around again would prove to be entertaining. It always had. She cleared her throat to gather their attention.

Once she had it, she said, "Perhaps we should go the study and converse on what had happened."

They followed the Lady Mother into the study. The walk there was quiet, even the pups were quiet. Inukimi surmised that they could sense the tension, too.

Once they arrived in the study, she motioned for them to sit as she summoned a servant. When the servant arrived, the Lady Mother commanded her to serve them tea and some sweet buns. The servant bowed and left to get the said beverage and snacks.

Sesshomaru sat in his usual spot, which was behind his desk. He watched Kagome was about to sit near Inuyasha. He may not hate his half-brother anymore, but that doesn't mean that liked the idea of her being near him. She should be sitting near him or on his lap. His inner beast purred at the idea of her sitting on his lap.

He said as he broke the silence, "Miko, come sit by this one."

Kagome was startled when he broke the silence and did as he said, however, before she sat down near him, Sesshomaru grabbed her waist, which she gasped in surprise, and had her sit on his lap. She looked at him with a blush, which earned her a chuckle from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha still can't believed that his half-brother, the human-hating youkai, would want a human for a mate. It was just weird. Then he chuckled after he saw Kagome blushed. He thought, "Well, if anyone could keep that ice off, then it would be Kagome."

Kagome cleared her throat and asked, "What do we do now?"

The Lady Mother was watching Sesshomaru and Kagome. She knew that Sesshomaru was communicating through his actions by having Kagome sitting on his lap. A place reserved for mates and young pups. He was basically saying to her and everyone in the room. 'She's my chosen.', which she really doesn't have a problem with, at least, not anymore. To answer Kagome question since her son was mentally preoccupied, she answered, "Tell this one what happened and then we go from there."

Kagome told her how she got kidnapped, how they escaped, about the scroll that contained a forbidden spell, her role in defeating Arashi.

Inukimi wasn't surprised about her daughter's plan of escape. That pup of hers was an escape artist. She noticed that Hikaru's aura was agitated, which means he didn't like it. She inwardly chuckled. She wasn't really surprised to find how low Arashi and his dragon horde would go. IT went against Inu instinct to force, even magically force a mating. She was surprised to hear that Kagome finished off Arashi by purifying him. She heard a displeased growl coming from her son and inwardly chuckled. She, Inuhime, or even her son would have to explain Inu instincts and culture to the miko because knowing her son; he would NOT let her go. When Kagome finished, Inukimi asked, "What happened to Setsuna and Ryu?"

Her daughter answered, "Setsuna's dead. I killed her. As for Ryu, he will be the new lord."

Inukimi quirked an eyebrow. "You don't believe he'll be a problem in the future?"

"No, he owes a great debt to us for two reasons. One for helping to rid of his troublesome siblings and father. Two for keeping his daughter, Yuki safe until he calls her home after establishing his rule."

Inukimi gasped in shock at reason number two. "You mean Yuki's his daughter?" Inuhime nodded. "Does she know?"

"I don't know. According to Ryu, his father took her away as punishment for having a mate for a human and an hanyou for a dragonling. He couldn't see her until our 'get-together' to pretend to find Sesshomaru a mate. He wouldn't have her back until his father's plan succeeded."

"Hn. Hikaru, this Inukimi hopes you are aware that, when you asked the Lady Sister for courtship, you must ask her in front of the court. The same would be for you, too, my son."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Kagome and said, "This Sesshomaru is aware."

Hikaru responded, "This one is aware, Lady Mother."

"Good."

After that she talked about everything that happened in the court after they left to save her daughter, Kagome, and unknowingly Zokushi. It was a little hectic until she responded that nothing will be final until her son returned.

***Time-Skip***

It was a month after the battle, when Sesshomaru had received a missive saying that Ryu claimed the Northern lands and proved to be dominant over other ryuyoukai. He wanted his ryuhanyou daughter, Yuki, to return to the Land of the North. It also said that he would send an escort for his daughter because he didn't want to burden the Lord of the West for protecting his daughter while en route there for he did enough for sheltering her.

For his appreciation for everything that Sesshomaru and his Lady Sister had done, he wished for an alliance and set trade routes between them. There wasn't any need of an arrange marriage/mating to settle them. It was the first non-mating treaty, which was called the Ryu-Inu Peace Treaty, to bring peace among their youkai society. Well, at least between the Ryu and the Inu.

When Yuki heard of it, she was so happy to be reunited with her father. When Kagome asked that why she didn't tell them that Ryu was her father, instead of Arashi. She explained that her grandfather threatened her father's life.

She revealed that after she was born, Arashi thought better of killing her and mother. Instead, he took her away from her father and kept under guard. She also said that coming to the West was the first time her father and herself could be around each other.

Inuyasha commented after Yuki's revelations that Arashi was a heartless scaly-ass bastard, which earned him giggles and chuckles from his pack, including Yuki, Hikaru, and Zokushi.

***Time-Skip***

After the month that the Court of the West sheltered the little ryuhanyou, Hikaru asked Inuhime, in front of the Western Court, to court her to make her his mate. Yes, he asked her mother and brother and received their blessings. That was the important part because, if you don't ask then they couldn't… wouldn't support you and your courtship. To tell the Court was only a formality; not a requirement. It was more like tradition; if anything, regardless if the Court supported you or not. However, sometimes, they believed that they're above the reigning Lord or Lady. In this case, it was the Lady Mother, Inukimi.

Like now….

A court official snarled, "Lady Inukimi, how could you let a second born male court your daughter?! My son would be a better suitor!"

"Silence! As all of you know, we held a gala and a tournament on who would be the best mate for not only for this Inukimi's son, but her Lady Daughter as well. Hikaru excelled in all of them. Now, he has not only this one's support, but his Lord's support as well."

Sesshomaru stood from his place on the throne. "This Sesshomaru supports the courtship of his General and his Lady Sister. Now, come forth, Lady Miko."

When Sesshomaru spoke of his support of the courtship, it was final. Then when he called forth the human miko by that title and stood in the middle by Hikaru and his sister, the court gasped in shock and disgust. Kagome, on her part, was surprise, but she shouldn't be because Inuhime had talk to her about the Court and their politics. It was really no different from human politics. Inuhime advised her no matter what; stand tall and have no fear. She stood from her spot and walked with her head held high until she was in front of the current reigning Lord. Kagome was slightly nervous, but not afraid.

The court was shocked because all the years that they knew their Lord, they never thought that _THIS_ would happen.

Sesshomaru reached for her hand and kiss it, which made Kagome blushed. He smirked, "Lady Miko Kagome, this Sesshomaru had seen your strength and courage for these past few years since this one first seen you. This Sesshomaru wishes to know your heart and perhaps if you permit this one to feel your soul. Will you do this Sesshomaru the honor to court you, Lady Miko?"

Before she gave her answer, a court lady snarled, "Lord Sesshomaru, are you out of your mind?! You can't seriously believe that this weak human could be your equal!"

He gave the court lady a glare that would promise death if she were to continue. However, Kagome flare her aura in warning to the lady in which made the lady gasped in shock of the power of the woman's aura, which she instantly apologized and kept silent. The rest of the Court gasped in shock but stayed silent as they waited for the Lady Miko's answer. Inukimi and Inuhime were proud of Kagome. Sesshomaru inwardly smirk by the flare of her aura and the power behind it.

Kagome grabbed his other hand and squeezed, "Lord Sesshomaru, this Kagome will be honored to be courted by you."

Sesshomaru openly smiled, pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. He leaned his head by her ear and whispered, "This will sting a little."

Before she could respond, she felt a bee-like sting on her pulse point. At first, it hurt, but it lasted about a few seconds when she felt Sesshomaru licking her bite wound. She ever so softly moaned, which made Sesshomaru smirked.

Afterwards, before the court would make any protests, the Lady Mother and Lady Sister announced that they supported the Lord of the West and the Lady Miko's courtship.

Will the courtships of between Inuhime and Sesshomaru lead to mating? Well, that's another story….

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladynefertari


End file.
